Not Afraid
by Mistress of the Arts
Summary: Life is about taking chances and never giving up. Tyler Hatori's dreams of being good enough as a blader and following her heart collide, throwing her into a world of disarray. Fighting back fear is the hardest thing she's ever done... -RayOC TyHil-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I will get this done. I swear.**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade belongs to Takao Aoki, not me. **

**

* * *

**

The lights.

The crowd.

The adrenaline pumping through her veins.

She was aware of everything, in front of her and around her. She could feel her heart racing, thundering in her ear drums as her chest rose and fell heavily. Her breathing was coming out in sharp gasps.

All these things were true signs of a great battle. The sleeve of her faded purple hoodie wiped the perspiration off her forehead before her fingers raked through her purple side-swept bangs. Her choppy and layered dark brown hair hung around her face like dark curtains, falling just past her shoulders. Her lips formed a cocky smile as she locked her dark blue eyes on her opponent, a blond girl with curly short hair.

"Ready to call it quits?"

"No way!" the girl snapped, eyes flashing as she looked down at the blades clashing in the dish between them. "There's no way I'm gonna lose to some amateur like you!"

_Amateur huh? If only she knew how long I've really been blading. They assume months, when in actuality I've spent years…_

"Don't say I didn't give you a fair chance,"

The blond girl squeaked and staggered backwards as the purple and blue blade suddenly unleashed a full assault. She gave a cry of dismay as the blade struck hers from all sides, practically a blur.

"Alright, Drastara, show her what we're made of!"

The brown wildcat attacked, sending the neon pink blade clattering by it's owner's feet. The girl crumbled to the floor and hung her head, fighting the tears back.

"I can't believe I lost!"

Blue eyes glanced over at Jazzman, who blinked and called the match. "Amazing, our underdog Tyler has beaten Suzuki! Now she's qualified for the final round of the preliminaries and will be competing against our winner in block B, Hana! The next match will be starting in half-an-hour!"

The one named Tyler retrieved her blade, gripping it tightly in her hand before she turned to walk off the stage. Her black and purple sneakers echoed against the deserted corridor as she headed back to the training room to take a breather. She brushed the dirt off her ash gray jeans and popped her knuckles as she shouldered open the door to the restroom. Tyler pulled off her fingerless black gloves, eyeing the purple stars on top, before she turned on the tab and splashed cold water on her face.

"Hatori, is it? You're quite good. Not what I expected upon first glance, though I hope you don't take offense."

Tyler froze as she pressed the paper towel on her face, slowly pulling it down and looking into her reflection, glancing at the girl drying her hands beside her. She had red eyes underneath sky blue bangs, her locks falling to mid-back straightly. She was dressed in a high-collared slim-fit black zip-up shirt with black coat over it that had huge white fur-lined hood. A huge black scarf was wrapped around her neck, and she also wore gray skinny jeans and black boots.

Tyler blinked in surprise and smiled as she reached for her gloves to pull them back on, "Wow, thanks. I'm surprised I've managed to get this far... competition's been tough. Are you competing too for a chance to be in the upcoming tournament?"

The foreign girl pulled on her own slim, black gloves. "Well, every good blader wants to see how far they can get, no? I'm just not quite your... typical competitor."

"Oh really? Does that mean you're from one of the other preliminary tournaments?" Tyler frowned, recognizing her a second later. "Oh, you're the newest addition to the Majestics, right? They call you Klove…"

Klove gave a faint, mysterious smile and reached to pull up her hood, which instantly shadowed a good portion of her face. "Guilty as charged. Once again, I'll remind you that I'm not quite your typical competitor. And speaking of, I don't suppose you'd be familiar with the girls added to the other elite teams?"

"Uh," Tyler sweatdropped, "I think there were two others, right? A girl named Erica was added to the All Stars and... um... I think her name was Sarina; she was added to the Blitzkrieg Boys."

All expression disappeared from the blunette's face. "Sarina." she repeated softly, almost thoughtfully. "I see. And, of course, you're not well acquainted with... either girl?"

"Nope. Never met 'em before in my life." Tyler smoothed out the material of her ash gray jeans a moment later, "Well, it was nice meeting you. I have a match to win to see if we'll be seeing each other at the tournament."

Her gloved hand reached to tug her scarf up around the lower half of her face. "Likewise. And... I'm sure we will be seeing each other again. Farewell for now, Miss Hatori."

That said the blunette turned and left the bathroom behind without another word.

_Sarina... _She thought to herself_. So you're the one... hmm. This complicates things a little. But I suppose it just means I'll have to be that much more careful in the future... and that much more observant._

Tyler looked back at her reflection and leaned against the sink, taking deep breaths.

"Alright, Ty, you can do this. Just one more opponent. You got twenty minutes. Go get your blade fixed and calm your nerves. You can do this." Her eyes closed half-mast, "Especially if you want to be battling by his side, you need to do this…"

Three years was far too long for a friendship to drift apart the way it had…

Tyler left the bathroom and hurried to her training room. She did a basic check-up of her blade, seeing it was only scuffed up a bit from her prior battles. She used the sleeve of her hoodie to clean the top of the blade, smiling down at the portrait of her bit-beast. She kept her eyes on the clock ticking, the time closer to her final match of the preliminaries.

If all went well, then Tyler would earn herself a spot in G-Rev beside Tyson. She missed the times they had spent before Tyson had become so famous as a World Champion. They used to get into so much trouble together in class. They had both been voted and won "Class Clown" in the yearbook.

They were like siblings. When Tyson had really gotten into Beyblade and started to go pro, Tyler sat back and cheered him on. She never missed a match, never stopped cheering. However, that didn't mean she didn't have her own secrets.

Terrified to show the world that she too was a blader, Tyler kept it a secret and worked hard for years to get to the level she was. Tyson probably didn't even recognize her, even if he was showing an interest in the Japanese Preliminaries as to which girl would win a temporary spot on his team for the upcoming tournament.

It was a new tournament, one that Mr. Dickenson had come up with for the summer. He felt that the sport should have more female competitors, to make it seem more co-ed. However, that put teams such as G-Rev, the Majestics, and the Blitzkrieg Boys in a bind, since they didn't have any female members.

Hilary was a cheerleader and a mechanic, not a blader, so she was out of the question for a spot on G-Rev. The European tournament ended up with a shocking result, with Klove, a mysterious blader being added to the Majestics, despite the fact she bladed similarly to that of the Blitzkrieg Boys. Sarina Trevisan, a regional blader of Italy, had been placed with the Blitzkrieg Boys to see if the boys could handle a blader of her caliber on their team. The winner of the American preliminaries, Erica Livingston, had been placed with the All Stars since Mr. Dickenson felt that they needed more female company.

"It all comes down to who wins, Hana or me." Tyler took a deep breath, feeling nervous. "Man, my stomach is making me nauseas… I hope I don't end up choking…"

A knock on the door caused the brunette to jolt, whirling to look at it with wide-eyes.

"C-Come in?"

The door opened and Tyler felt her breath catch in her throat in surprise. Not even half a second later, she knocked her chair to the floor and tackled the much taller arrival in a hug.

"Hiro! I can't believe it's you!"

Hiro smiled down at the crown of her hair, ruffling her hair. "You're doing great out there, Tyler. I can't believe you've had so much talent and power and hid it from us. Tyson's in shock."

She looked up with wide eyes, "Is… is he here?"

"Yeah, he's in the stands right now. He wants you to give it your all in the next match, okay? He wants you to prove you're worthy enough to be apart of G-Rev!"

"R…Right!"

Tyler broke into a confident smile, feeling Hiro grip her shoulders and gently push her off him. Tyler watched as his brown eyes traveled to her blade, flickering in recognition. He didn't comment on her blade, simply picked it up and examined it in the palm of his hand. He took Tyler's hand and placed it in her palm, enclosing her fingers around it.

"Don't give in." Hiro watched her facial expression carefully, "Are you scared?"

"I'm not afraid," Tyler whispered, gripping the blade. "In fact… I've never been more confident before in my life. I _will_ win and prove my worth for G-Rev."

Hiro smiled and glanced at the time, "It's time to battle. Are you ready?"

"Definitely,"

Tyler turned and went to leave, pressing her hand against the door and looking back at the coach with a faint smile.

"Thanks, Hiro."

Tyler pushed open the door and left the training room. She took another deep breath and started to head down the dark and silent corridor, the roar of the crowd progressing loudly as she reached the end of the tunnel.

"It looks like our contestants are ready to battle!" Jazzman said, watching as Tyler approached the stage and another girl with long brown hair and cold brown eyes did as well. "From block A, the winner and underdog from Bey City, Tyler Hatori!"

They flashed a portrait of Tyler and her bit-beast, Drastara, on the screen and her stats.

"Well, Brad, gotta admit that she's got some good offensive skills and her evasion's pretty good. But will she be able to defend herself against Hana?"

Hana's stats replaced Tyler's, showing she was had a more even match in offense and defense.

"Not too sure, AJ, but you can't judge a book by it's cover!"

Jazzman smirked and pointed toward the ceiling, "The final match is about to begin! Whoever wins has earned the right to be apart of G-Rev for the World Tournament next month! Now let's see what these girls can do!"

Tyler reached behind her and pulled off her blue launcher from underneath her hoodie, which was attached to a black leather case on her jeans. She set up her blade and aimed it, watching as Hana set up her own black and silver launcher and blade.

_Don't let it get to you, just focus..._

Tyler felt her hands shake as she gripped the trigger, swallowing hard. She stole a glance toward the crowd, seeing Tyson, Kenny, Daichi, and Hilary all watching intently.

Tyson suddenly hopped to his feet and shouted through his cupped hands, "You can do it! Just battle with all you've got! You can do it, Tyler! I believe in you!"

Her heart swelled. Any signs of nervousness disappeared almost automatically. Her hands were still shaking, but this time with anticipation.

Jazzman started the countdown, "Three...two... one..."

"Let it rip!" Tyler and Hana shouted, launching their blades.

"Drastara, go!" Tyler shouted, with her beyblade already on the move.

It shoved Hana's beyblade to the side. The fierce wildcat wanted to come out and play. It wanted to play rough and wasn't about to let her mistress down.

Hana ground her teeth and her eyes flashed, "Don't think I'm just some amateur you can push around! I'll show you what _I'm_ made of!"

Tyler flinched as her blade was knocked back, ramming into the side of the blade with Hana's pressing against it relentlessly. Sparks and smoke were beginning to form from the attack.

"C'mon... c'mon, baby...get away from her!"

Drastara used a move to swirl around the beyblade, with it scuffed up from the attack. It was nastily burned, but she was still spinning.

Dark blue eyes narrowed, "Drastara, use Violet Roar!"

The wildcat hissed and went for Hana's blade again, shockwaves sending it off balance and into the air. Tyler's blade flew into the air and knocked into it, sending it clattering at Hana's feet before landing back in the dish, spinning in a circle excitedly.

Jazzman blinked, "A-Amazing! The match is over! The winner of the Japanese Preliminaries and receiver of the spot on G-Rev is... Tyler Hatori!"

"Yes!" Tyler picked up Drastara, "We did it, girl. We did it!"

Tyler paused and looked at Hana, who was trying to keep a straight face.

She hopped over to the other side and held out her hand, a wide grin in place as she closed her eyes, "Great battle, Hana!"

Hana blinked and took her hand, "Yeah, it was. I'm glad it was someone like you who beat me. Do G-Rev proud, okay?"

"You bet I will!"

Hana turned and left the stage. Tyler went to do the same, but Jazzman snagged her sleeve.

"Hold on a sec, there. You have to meet your team."

Tyler was tugged back, spinning around to see G-Revolution approaching. She swallowed hard as she looked at Tyson first. He was smiling that brotherly smile toward her, the same one he used to wear whenever they got detention together. Her eyes traveled to Kenny next, who gave a shy wave. Hilary didn't seem to want to be annoyed like she used to be either. The only one who looked annoyed was Daichi, who was pouting.

"Why do we gotta have a dumb girl on our team?" he grumbled to Hiro.

"Because," Hiro 'politely' placed a hand on Daichi's head, "According to the new competition rules, we have to have her."

Tyler rubbed the back of her neck, "Uh, hey guys."

Jazzman blinked, "You guys know each other?"

"Classmates," Hilary, Kenny, Tyson, and Tyler chorused.

Tyson placed a hand on his hips and leaned in, "What's the big idea not tellin' us until now that you can blade?"

"Heh heh," Tyler rubbed the back of her neck, sweatdropping.

Hiro cleared his throat, "That's not important. What's important is the four of you training to work as a true team. With some new blood, this competition should be interesting, especially with the girls' battling segments."

Tyler's eyes widened, _That's right! I may have to go against Klove... _She felt a chill as she remembered the collective and mysterious girl. _She isn't someone I'd want to go up against... not yet, anyway. She'd wipe the floor with me... Though it be exciting to battle the other girls...whoever they may be._

Out of all of them, Tyler figured the best shot would be Erica from the All Stars.

"Alright, to celebrate, we're all going out to eat!" Hilary declared.

Hiro chuckled, "Why not?"

"Glad to have you on the team," Tyson grins at Tyler.

Tyler smiled, "I'm glad I proved my worth."

"Food!" Daichi shouted.

"Yes food," Hilary sweatdropped as she sighed.

Tyler moved to follow the team, smiling to herself.

_I... really did it! I won!_

A giddy grin spread across her face as she clenched her fists and squealed happily as they entered the corridor.

* * *

The team headed to a nearby café. Hiro scolded his brother, telling him not to over eat like last time with Daichi laughing. Tyler found herself walking with Hilary and Kenny.

"No way!" Tyson gawked at her as they slid into their seats. "You've been blading since we were both twelve?"

Tyler nodded, "I just wanted to keep it to myself... you know me. My pride would've killed me if you always beat me. I didn't want to end up failing so... I never did anything with my blading until now."

"And you land on the best team there is," Tyson grinned.

"Well," A teasing glint sparkled in her dark blue eyes, "I always thought the White Tigers were so amazing..."

Tyson made a face and went to comment when a familiar voice cut in, "Glad you think so!"

They turned, recognizing the familiar face. Tyler felt her breath catch again, only this time it was in shock. She took in the familiar animalistic golden eyes and felt an unpleasant warmth creep up to her face.

"Hey there, Ray!" Tyson said, sheepishly. "How's it goin', buddy?"

"Not much," Ray smiled, "Heard about a new girl joining the team?"

Nervous laughter reached his slightly pointed ears, "Hehe... that'd be me."

Ray glanced at her, taking her in slowly. She was a little on the short side and had an average build, but she looked like she could take care of herself. She rubbed the back of her head and ruffled her uneven brown hair in a manner that reminded him a lot of Tyson.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Ray Kon, from White Tiger X."

"I'm Tyler Hatori," Her voice shyly spoke, "Uh...newest member of G-Rev."

"Mariah's going to have a fun time taking you on, that's for sure." Ray chuckled, "She's around here somewhere with Mystel... I think they're on a date..."

Tyson stared at him oddly and said, "And you're okay with that?"

"Sure. Why wouldn't I be?"

Tyson and Hilary sweatdropped, "No reason..."

How was it that Ray never knew that Mariah had a crush on him for the longest time? Moreover, a lot of the others thought Ray had returned her feelings. Well, that was until Mystel showed up at the White Tiger village. Now Mariah was happily dating the mysterious Mystel.

"So what are you doing here?" Tyson then asked.

"We came to see the competition," Ray replied. "Actually I just ran into Max and their new girl..."

He glanced over his shoulder.

"Oh, there they are! Max, Erica, over here!"

"Hey!" Max Tate of the All Stars showed up to their table, smiling happily.

Tyler jumped to her feet, "Oh my gosh, it's really Max!"

Max laughed, "A fan?"

"Uh, well, kinda." Tyler looked embarrassed and fidgeted, "It's just... you're a really good blader and I...I...I'm gonna shut up now." she sat back down and blushed.

"It's alright," Max felt a tap on the shoulder, "Oh, before I forget, this is Erica Livingston. She's our new girl."

He stepped to the side and revealed a short girl with long auburn wavy locks, which were pulled up into two high ponytails and she had side-parted bangs that fell into her large green eyes. She wore a yellow and silver graphic t-shirt that had angel wings on the back and a heart on the front, cargo khaki capri pants, yellow converse low tops with white trim, a black wrist band on her left wrist, a neon yellow sports' watch on her right, and a gold cross around her neck and white goggles on her head.

"Hey, it's really nice to meetcha guys! I'm really excited about the tournament next month, and it's really cool to be on the PPB All Stars!"

Hilary smiled, "She's quirky, like you."

Max laughed and put an arm around her shoulders, "Haha, tell me about it. Mom's already talkin' about adopting her as my little sister."

"Yeah I would let Judy do that, but Mom might miss me too much," Erica laughed.

"So how's your new team working for you?" Hiro inquired.

"Well..." Erica and Max exchanged a look before the blond continued, "Rick's the only one giving us problems about Erica being on the team."

"He says I'm too delicate," Erica pouted, looking annoyed just by thinking about her teammate.

"It's Rick. He's a jerk, but he's got a big heart." Max stated.

"Hope so," Erica rolled her eyes, "Or else."

Ray touched Erica's shoulder. "I think you'll do fine,"

Tyler bit her lip and looked away.

_Why does my chest hurt all of a sudden? Weird..._

Erica turned to Tyler, "So you're the new girl? Sweet! Nice to meet some of the others girl. Though the other two kinda scare me...you heard of Klove?"

Tyler was quiet, "I met her. She's quite nice, but she's not one to tamper with."

"True that," Erica sat herself down in front of her, "So how long have you been blading?"

Max sweatdropped as the other members of G-Rev gave him looks, "Erica has the tendency to make friends out of nowhere." He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to her feet, "We better get going. Dad's making dinner..."

Erica blinked, "I completely forgot! Sorry!" She turned and looked at them, "We gotta go! Bye!"

Hiro waited until the two All Stars were out the door.

"She's interesting."

"Adorable, but interesting," Kenny commented before getting looks from his teammates, "What? What did I say?"

"You just called a girl other than Ming-Ming adorable. Wow." Hilary said, stunned.

"Anyways," Tyson steered the conversation away before a potential argument broke out over Ming-Ming. "We should get started on training right away!"

"Tyson," Hiro stressed his brother's name, "She's been through three battles today. If anything, she needs to rest."

"Yes, because if we do that, poor Tyler here would be all burnt out." Hilary said as she poked Tyson in the arm.

Tyson sighed, "I forgot, okay? I just got too psyched..."

"It's okay. I'm fine." Tyler said, smiling.

Hiro narrowed his eyes on her, "No, you're not. You're going to go home and _sleep_, got it?"

Tyler sweatdropped and squeaked, "Yes!"

"Good," Hiro smiled.

"Though getting any sleep at my house is practically impossible." Tyler sighed.

"Oh yeah, don't you live with your dad, aunt, and her kids?" Kenny blinked.

"Yeah... they're eight and six now..."

"Then you can stay over at our house," Tyson grinned, "That way you can get your rest and be up at the right time to do training."

Tyler turned pink, "Uh..."

"Don't worry, I'll be there too." Hilary said.

"Um... okay..."

"Alright, so let's go!" Tyson exclaimed.

They moved to file out of the café. Tyler followed, pausing as she caught Ray's eye and he gave her a smile and a wave. She waved back before running into the wall beside the door.

Ray stifled a chuckle, finding the action cute. Tyler backed up, giving a sheepish grin before following the team outside. She rubbed her pink nose, muttering under her breath in embarrassment.

There were a lot of things she was going to have to get used to when it came to being on G-Rev, that was for certain.

_I'm not afraid. Not anymore._

__

_

* * *

_

**A/N: How will Tyson and the others adjust to their new team member? Better yet, will Tyler be able to handle the pressure of a true tournament? Find out! Reviews would be nice, flames intolerable.**

**Musical Inspiration: Underdog - Beyblade**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay for chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade… yet. **

**

* * *

**

"Just what kind of training have you been putting yourself through?"

Ruby red orbs were narrowed as she tugged Tyler over to the sink, forcing it under the luke warm spray to clean the cuts lining her forearms. Tyler hissed and began to try and tug her arm free the moment she saw Hilary make a grab for the bottle of peroxide.

"No!" Tyler howled, trying to break free of the vice-like grip.

Tyson, Daichi, and Kenny watched from the safety of the kitchen doorway, sweatdropping as Hilary opened the bottle with her teeth and proceeded to pour it onto the cuts. Tyler hissed in pain and clenched her eyes shut, jerking back as bubbles began to form, killing the infection. She staggered backwards and Hilary forced her onto a stool, tugging off her sneakers and shoving up her pants legs to reveal scraped up knees and cuts lining her legs as well.

"Okay, either you get the award for biggest klutz of the decade, or you're masochistic." Hilary stated dully, grabbing the peroxide and the first aid kit.

She poured some peroxide on a wash cloth and began to clean the cuts on Tyler's legs. Tyler whimpered and looked toward the boys for help, but they both shook their heads furiously. Hilary proceeded to bandage the deeper cuts, wrapping Tyler's forearms in gauze bandages and medical tape because they were so severe.

"Just what were you doing? Attacking rocks?" Tyson asked.

Tyler blushed and looked away, confirming their suspicions. Hilary rolled Tyler's pants' legs back down and straightened up, taking the kidnapped hoodie to wash it. Tyler was left in a simple black spaghetti strapped shirt, glaring down at her stinging arms.

"When's Hiro coming back anyway?" Tyson demanded the moment Hilary returned.

"Not for a few hours."

"But…but… what about dinner?"

Hilary put on an apron, "I'll cook!"

Daichi and Tyson exchanged a horrified look and gulped, recalling her infamous chili pepper sandwiches that had severed the use of their taste buds for two days. They tackled the brunette a moment later, Hilary shouting at them to get off her. Kenny turned and went to answer the door.

"Uh, am I interrupting something?"

Tyler felt her heart skip a beat at the sound of a familiar voice coming from the doorway. Everyone froze, Hilary holding the two boys by the front of their shirts, about to knock their heads into each other in anger. Tyson jerked free and slid across the floor on his knees, hugging Ray's knees.

"Thank god, my favorite cook in the world!"

Ray sweatdropped, "Grandpa and Hiro aren't home, are they?"

"No, they're not!" Daichi replied, "And I don't want to die of food poisoning!"

Hilary snarled and went to strangle the redhead, but Tyler locked her arms around Hilary's waist and jerked her back. Daichi saw the opportunity to flee and hide until the slightly homicidal girl calmed down. That or dinner was done.

Ray sighed and looked down at Tyson, "Will you get off me? This looks wrong."

Tyler was eyeing the two of them with her left eye twitching, cocking her head to the side and looking between them questioningly. Tyson released Ray's legs and stood up, deciding to distract Hilary so she wouldn't kill Daichi and he wouldn't annoy Ray enough to change his mind about making dinner. He snatched Hilary's hand and pulled her out of the kitchen, heading to his room with Kenny to go over Tyler's beybattles.

It was just the two of them left, with Ray giving her a smile. Tyler turned in the stool and lowered her eyes to her socks in response.

"So..." Ray chewed on his lip, "Would you like to help me with dinner?"

"I...I can't really cook anything. Just basics..." Tyler said quietly.

"Well...at least just give me a hand. It will get done faster and Hilary wouldn't have to kill anyone."

Tyler nodded and stood up, "W-What do you need me t-to do?"

"You can hand me things or make sure nothing burns," Ray walked over, touching her shoulder, "Relax. It's not rocket science. And you can get first dibs on everything once the food is done."

Tyler actually felt herself smile, "Thanks. That's really nice of you... Just tell me what to do!"

"Alright!"

The two head into the kitchen with Ray giving orders. It wasn't long until the scent of dinner floated through out the Granger dojo.

Ray watched the smaller blader as she went to set the table, carrying the plates of shrimp and alfredo noodles carefully and trying not to drop anything. Every step was self-conscious.

He leaned against the counter, impressed with how she managed to not drop everything.

_I think I known Tyson way too long. I almost expect to see something drop on the floor. _

He paused as he watched Tyler brush a strand of hair behind her ear, smiling at her accomplishment. He was surprised to find she had a really pretty smile.

_Wow, I didn't notice how cute she is. She's cute in an adorable way... she's not beautiful like Mariah but..._

Mariah wasn't his. He had no one.

Yet here he was standing in Tyson's kitchen, noticing a girl's pretty smile.

Tyler felt his eyes on her, her face warming unpleasantly as she turned to look at him. Ray jumped and his back hit the counter, him quickly turning to the sink to wash his hands and act as if he wasn't just staring at her.

"So...should I get the others?"

"Y-yeah, go ahead."

Tyler darted out of the room, hugging herself as she did. The moment she was gone, Ray released a sigh of relief and blew a strand of his raven bangs out of his eyes.

_She probably thinks I'm stalking her... I swear, they should've sent Mariah here to scope Tyler out. I'm no good at these things._

Gold eyes glanced at window.

_And that I just noticed her pretty smile... Which makes it worse._

"Ray?"

Ray jumped, nearly screaming as Hilary entered the room. Her eyes narrowed as she smirk, chuckling deviously.

"Something on your mind?" she teased.

"N-no...," Ray coughed, trying to compose himself, "Why would you think that?"

Hilary snickered, "I'm not oblivious. You were checking out Tyler."

"Was not," Ray replied.

"You were too," Hilary snickered before taping his nose, "You think she's cute."

Ray chewed on his cheek, "Well, yeah, she's not ugly or anything."

"No wonder Mariah gave up on you."

"What?"

Hilary placed her hands on her hips, "How are you ever going to get a girlfriend if you don't learn to be more open about what you like and don't like in a girl? You're so oblivious to girls anymore, I swear!"

Ray blushed, making a face, "I'm... am I that bad?"

"Yes," Hilary pulled on his headband, stretching it, and smacking him in the forehead, "you are. And you're suppose to be, quote "one of the hottest guys in Beyblading", unquote. And yet, here you are...single. Still. Take a hint and do something about it."

Ray turned red, not really enjoying the fact Hilary of all people was giving him a talk about his love life.

"So what, you're going to force me onto your classmate? I just met her. And besides, we're rivals. You know how bad it is when rivals date. You saw what happened when Enrique went on that date with Mathilda."

"The poor thing," Hilary sighed before laughing, "Though it was great when Miguel and Claude went after him with shovels."

Ray sweatdropped, "No offense, but I'd rather not be on the receiving end of an assault because of me dating a rival blader."

"Alright, fine. Be stubborn." Hilary pouted.

Kenny knocked on the doorframe, "Is it safe for us to come eat? Tyson and Daichi look ready to die of starvation."

"Yes, it is safe," Hilary coaxed the younger boy into the room.

Tyson and Daichi came barreling inside, practically diving into place. Tyler entered the room, now happily back in her recently dried hoodie.

"Hey, Ty, turn on the TV." Hilary said, settling herself beside Kenny.

Tyler paused, "Sure thing." she clicked it on to KNN, where they were holding a special on the preliminaries.

"The results are in and the new team members are as followed," the reporter was saying before the screen went to a clipping from two weeks ago of the Russian tournament.

A girl with waist-length raven hair and violet eyes was blading fiercely against her opponent. Tyson's eyes locked on her and narrowed.

"She doesn't look like much, but she's strong..."

"Sarina Trevisan from Venice, Italy has joined the Blitzkrieg Boys for the tournament!"

The clipping changed to the European tournament, a hooded and masked girl slicing her opponents blade in half.

"The mysterious Klove, winning within two minutes of every match, has been accepted by the European team, the Majestics!"

"She's another one we'll need to watch for," Kenny commented, glancing at Tyler. "You okay?"

Tyler was pale and digging her nails into the table, "I'm scared to have to face her first. I'll need to train a lot if I ever want to defeat her..."

They nodded and glanced back at the screen, where Erica was doing back flips and cheering as she did handstands over her victory in the American preliminaries.

"Erica may look fragile, but she has skill." Ray stated.

Tyler smirked as she eyed the redhead, "I can take her."

"You sure?" Kenny looked at her, "I did her statistics and she's-"

"No worries, I know I can."

"Erica Livingston, she sure has the spirit and the tactics, have been added to the PPB All Stars for the competition!"

The finally clipping was from today. Tyler sat stiffly as she watched herself battling, panting and looking like she was having the time of her life against Hana.

"And finally, the winner of the Japanese preliminaries and newest addition to G-Rev, Tyler Hatori!"

"That's you," Tyson had stop eating long enough to reach around the table and wrap an arm around the girl.

Tyler blinked slowly, "Yeah... it is..."

She didn't even recognize herself.

_I really have... come a long way._

Ray watched the girl get hugged by Tyson, who was quickly shoved off by Hilary. Tyler laughed at the two while Daichi pointed and laughed. Kenny just shook his head.

_They're skills as a team may be great, but they're entirely dysfunctional, especially since Tyler just joined the team. You'd think with her being friends prior to it'd help but... I'm not so sure. I have the feeling she's not going to be able to work well with Tyson or Daichi in a tag-team match. She's too much alike them at times. Kenny might be a good tag-team partner, but she'd have to focus on protecting him too..._

A poke to the head gets his attention with Hilary smirking at him.

"Whatever you have running through your mind, you're wrong." he sighed.

"It is?"

Ray sighed and pointed at her with his fork, "Eat."

"Fine."

"Tyler, I really think you should reconsider about your opinion on Erica," Kenny adjusted his goggles, "She may look cute, but she's a force not to be messed with."

Tyler crossed her arms and leaned back, "Even if she's strong, I'm stronger. She may have skills, but I do too. I can find a strategy and I will find a way. Besides, at my current level, she's the best opponent to go after."

"Alright."

"Don't understand how a girl like that is strong," Daichi poked at his food, "I mean her bit beast is a rabbit for crying out loud. How is a cute fluffy rabbit a good bit beast?"

"Don't judge a book by its cover." Kenny said wisely.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Speaking of bit beasts," Hilary turned to Tyler, "How did you get yours? I'm curious."

Tyler looked down, shifting her dark blue orbs today Ray.

"I promise, you can trust me." Ray said, holding his hands up.

"Yeah, it's Ray. You know he's a good guy. He's too nice to be a sneak."

Ray sweatdropped, feeling a twinge of guilt at those words. The rest of G-Rev gave the neko boy some odd stares.

"I got Drastara from Hiro..."

"What!"

"It was back when I was training. I didn't know it was him. He was running around as Jin of the Gale. My blade got trashed and he gave me this blade," she pulled it out from her hoodie pocket. "Drastara was with it. He told me he found her when he was in China. She was trapped in a tablet in a cave."

The words 'China', 'tablet', and 'cave' made Ray's ears twitch, with the Chinese boy leaning forward with interest.

"So Hiro rescued her from the tablet and she became a bit-beast. He told me he knew she was destined to be mine."

"Aw..." Hilary gushed, "That's so cool."

Tyler smiled at her blade, "We've been through everything. She was there for me while I was still adjusting to living overseas. You guys know how different this place is compared to America..."

Ray paused, "You... grew up in America?"

"Why, interested?" Hilary smirked.

Ray quickly glared at Hilary, who glared back. "Uh...just curious."

Tyler nodded, "Yeah, my mom's an American journalist from Williamsburg, Virginia. My dad's an archeologist. They got divorced when I was twelve and I moved with Dad back here to Bey City and in with my Aunt Yumi and my cousins Kenta and Kazumi."

"Yep, she was the 'new girl' for a while until we ended up bonding," Tyson grinned, throwing his arms around Tyler's shoulders.

"Only because you both ended up getting detention and blamed the other for the prank you pulled on Ms. Kincaid." Hilary snapped.

"That wasn't me!" Tyson and Tyler both shouted.

"See?" Hilary pointed, laughing.

Kenny sighed, shaking his head.

"So here you guys are now, reunited and now a team."

"Yep," Tyson grinned, "and I have a pretty good idea that we're going to come out on top with Tyler here."

Tyler turned red, "Uh, don't say that yet. No idea how well we're gonna work together as a tag team. Keep in mind how competitive we both are..."

"Hmm... true..." Tyson thought hard, "And Daichi wouldn't be good either. Oh I know! You can tag team with Kenny!" He pointed to the nerd, who jumped in his seat.

"M-Me?" Kenny stammered.

Tyler blinked and said, "That might be a good idea... but we'll have to work on strategy."

"Right."

Ray had heard enough. The guilt was eating at him already.

"Well, I better be heading back to the hotel. We have a month until we meet." Ray held his hand out, "May the best team win."

Tyson shook his hand, "Definitely."

Ray turned and held his hand out to Tyler, smiling a small half-smile as he did so. Tyler hesitantly took it. They froze, feeling a strange static cut through the air and their eyes widened as they collided.

Smoldering topaz stared into deep sapphire for a full minute.

Ray felt his heart start to thump against his chest. Tyler's breathing came out uneven as she finally pulled her hand free.

"Nice meeting you," she said, talking more to the table.

"Yes, you too."

Ray backed away, walking away to the door. He turned around and met it with his face. Ray pulled away, covering his nose and mouth with a hand while using his free one to open the door to leave.

No one spoke before Tyson slowly said, "What... just happened?"

"Ray just... pulled a Tyler." Hilary started to giggle.

"That was weird."

"Yeah, really weird."

Hilary looked to Tyler, who was now blushing.

_Am I sensing a little crush? _Hilary had a Cheshire cat grin spread across her face. _This could get interesting._

Tyler blinked, not sure what to think of what happened between Ray and her.

Kenny blinked as he checked his phone, "Uh, I think Tyler should go get in bed. Hiro's on his way home and he's gonna get mad..."

Tyler was already out of the kitchen and in the guest room, buried into her futon.

Hilary goes to the room, "Night, Tyler..."

The brunette closed the door to the guest room, leaving Tyler hiding in her bed. She rolled onto her stomach and buried her blushing face into her pillow.

_So much is happening all at once. I finally did it, I'm on G-Rev and am good enough to blade beside Tyson but... what the heck is going to happen now? Why do I feel so funny around Ray? It's not right... he's one of my rivals. Yet, I feel this strange connection to him... like he can look in my eyes and see who I really am, deep down inside..._

Tyler sighed, trying to keep the thoughts of the Chinese beyblader out of her head. Exhaustion soon followed with her drifting off to sleep.

If only her life were as peaceful as her dreams...

* * *

**A/N: OMG the three reviews and the fave stories alerts were awesome! Hope to see them again!**

**Musical Inspiration: Always Be in the Game - Beyblade**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Training is an essential part of blading! **

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine. Sorry, Beyblade. You still belong to Takao-sama.**

* * *

"Tyler, get your timing down!" Tyson groaned.

"I'm trying!" Tyler snapped, eyes flashing.

"Focus on your bit," Kenny offered some advice from the sidelines, "Concentrate."

Tyler closed her eyes and tried to connect her mind with Drastara. However, she couldn't, because the moment she closed her eyes she saw Ray.

"Hey, watch it!" Daichi snapped, as Tyler's blade nearly collided into his.

"Stop!" Hiro ordered, seeing that Tyler wasn't focusing.

All three blades came back from around the pond, being caught into their respective owner's hands. Tyler dug hers into the palm of her hand, grinding her teeth as she looked away.

_Why can't I focus? This isn't like me at all!_

Hiro walked over to her, kneeling down. His eyes remained steady on the girl in front of him until she looked his way.

"Empty your thoughts. Become one with Drastara. Nothing else matters but your bond. Can you try and do this for me, please?"

Tyson blinked at the calm and soothing tone his brother was using. Normally he used a harsh tone and was strict, never comforting. Especially with Kenny.

Tyler gave a sad look to Hiro. The older boy smiled, giving her some reassurance. Tyler closed her eyes, but this time she tried hard to think of her bit beast instead of the other being that was plaguing her mind.

She heard a faint growl, almost feeling the sensation of soft fur rubbing against her legs and against her hand, before her eyes opened once more. Daichi and Tyson took a step away from her, the intense look slightly startling. She lifted her blade and launcher.

"Alright, all three of you, launch and landed on the fourth lily pad at the exact time!"

"Let it rip!"

This time, the three blades landed simultaneously.

"There we go," Hiro stepped back, nodding in approval.

However, the moment they went to use the water to get to the other side, Tyler's blade seemed to go out of control, spraying water down on all of them. Tyler gave a cry of frustration, running her fingers through her unruly locks and tugging at them.

"Drastara is acting funny," Kenny stated as he looked down at his computer.

"Is it the blade itself or the bit?" Hiro inquired, leaning down to look over his shoulder.

"I think it's Tyler's connection with Drastara. It keeps wavering. Something must be bothering Tyler."

Tyler stiffened at those words, kneeling down at the edge of the pond and eyeing the koi fish as she gripped her wet blade tightly in her fist.

"Must be the fact she has so much pressure on her. I mean, we are the best team and all." Tyson said, a little arrogantly.

"Don't think that's it," Hilary spoke up, with the boys looking at her.

"Tyler, what's wrong?" Hiro asked quietly.

She looked away, "Nothing. I'm just sore."

"That's not it. The problem lies emotionally, not physically. Now whatever it is, you need to talk about it with your team. We must learn to work as a single entity."

Tyler groaned.

"I'm fine!" she snapped, before she stood up and pointed at Daichi. "Come on, let's work on tag team!"

"But Ty-"

Tyson was cut off by the intense and temperamental look Tyler was giving him. Tyson looked at his brother, who didn't say anything as he grabbed her his own launcher and followed the two to the bey-dish. Daichi chewed his cheek a little uncertainly, looking more afraid of Tyler's blade going crazy again.

Green eyes narrowed on her, "Just try and keep it together, would ya?"

She scoffed, "We'll be fine."

"Don't be arrogant. You must analyze your opponent and work together to defeat them."

Tyler sighed at their coach's words before they launched their blades again. The two blades seemed to do well together, at least until Hiro's identical green ones decided to attack Tyler and pin her blade.

"H-Hiro! Hey! What's the big idea?"

"Fight me."

Tyler ground her teeth, "Hiro, that's not fair!"

"Blading isn't fair! To use an opponent's weakness to your advantage is part of strategizing! Now fight me!"

"Fine!"

Tyler managed to break free, throwing a look toward Daichi. "Hello, _partners_? A little help next time!"

"S-Sorry!" Daichi jumped.

Hilary and Kenny watch as training went... fairly well. That is until Hiro sent Tyler's blade into the tree, embedding it into the side of the trunk.

Time seemed to freeze as the bark connected with the metal blade. Tyler felt her blood run cold, almost as if she heard the agonized roar of her bit-beast echoing through her thoughts and immobilizing her. Her breathing hitched as time finally started once again.

"Drastara!"

She took off toward it, moving to claw it out of the tree. The moment her blade was free, Tyler felt tears well up into her eyes at the sight of it battered and broken.

_I...I knew it! I knew I wasn't strong enough! I'll never be good enough for this team! I'm too weak!_

"No!" Kenny rushed forward as well, taking the pieces. "She's completely trashed! I'm going to be up all night fixing her!"

"Don't bother..." Tyler muttered.

Kenny was taken aback, "What?"

"What did you just say?" Tyson exclaimed.

Tyler jerked her head up and whirled on them, legs angled and fists clenched at her sides.

"Why should we even bother? I'm not good enough for your team! All I'm gonna do is cost you the competition! I was stupid for even trying!"

She burst into tears and took off running, just as Max entered the backyard. The brunette ran past him, knocking into him as she did.

"Hey, what's going on?" Max exclaimed, concerned.

Tyson was very confused. "Uh, I think Tyler just quit…"

"She needs to learn to have more self-confidence as part of a team..." Hiro muttered.

Max rubbed his arm, "I'll go talk to her!"

"But Max -"

"It's okay, Tyce, I got this!"

The blond took off after the crying girl, leaving G-Rev to exchange a look.

* * *

Her sniffles and the occasional caw of a bird were the only sounds on the roof of the dojo. Tyler furiously wiped her eyes with her sleeve, her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Room for another?"

A voice made her look up.

"M-Max!"

Tyler quickly turned away, trying to hide the fact she had been crying.

"Hey..." Max carefully crawled over to her before sitting down next to her, "Easy there... it's going to be okay."

Tyler took the blond aback by burying her face into his shoulder and clutching his shirt.

"N-No it's n-not! I-I let t-them d-down!"

"Shh..." Max rubbed her back, "You didn't let them down. One bad training session… that's all it was."

"D-Drastara's t-trashed!"

Max stroked her hair, pulling back enough to wipe her tears with his thumb. "You have Chief! He'll fix her as good as new and she'll be even more powerful! Promise!"

"But-But..."

"Shhh..."

Tyler felt her face warm as Max pulled her close and comforted her. It was nice. Whenever she was younger and she would cry because she ended up getting hurt or bullied, Tyson never really knew what to do other than try and beat that person up. Kenny was always the one to give her tissues.

Max's hug was warm and he smelled nice…

"Thanks, Max..." Tyler said, calming down considerably. "I just... I can't focus and I don't know why..."

"Well had anything changed? Besides you joining the team?"

Her thoughts went straight to Ray. The moment she imagined the handsome-faced boy, Tyler felt her stomach do a backflip and nerves assaulted her. She swallowed hard, trying to keep her lunch down.

"Nope,"

Max cocked his head to the side, "You sure?" he teased, leaning in close with a huge smile.

Blue eyes locked onto each other. Tyler's cheeks flooded bright red and Max's turned pink as he closed his eyes and giggled.

"Okay, who is he?"

"I-I dunno w-what you're t-talking about!" Tyler looked away, her blush descending even darker.

_Man, Ty, stop actin' like a fangirl..._

"I'm serious," Max laughed, "It's a guy. I should know. Em gets the same way when she's thinking about Michael and doesn't want to admit it. Who he is? I won't tell."

"It's...stupid..." Tyler muttered. "He's... way outta... my league. And besides, I'm here to blade not find a boyfriend!" She pouted and looked away. "S'not like anyone would wanna be my boyfriend anyway..."

"I didn't ask that," Max sweatdropped, "But there's nothing wrong with finding someone attractive…" He hesitated, "It's not Tyson, is it?"

The look on Tyler's face made him smile. She looked ready to puke.

"Ew, he is so like my brother! Ugh, that's so gross!"

"Oh good," Max laughed, "Well...let's see...hmm... well not me... and not Ty... so... it's gotta be Ray!"

Tyler fell sideways, "How in the heck did you come to that conclusion! For all you know it could be Kenny!"

Max had wide eyes, "It's not really Kenny, is it?"

Tyler sweatdropped and replied, "No. I'm not after the nerdling."

"Okay," Max grinned cheekily, "So it's Ray?"

"N-No!"

"Your stuttering and blushing face tells me otherwise," Max winked.

"I...it's... as I said, outta of my league," Tyler pouted.

Max frowned at that, "Well, actually... you're cute. And, no offense, you have this air around you that says "protect me". At least emotionally. I think that would draw Ray in..."

Tyler nearly doubled over, now blood red.

"Max... please don't give me a reason to maim you..."

He leaned over, pulling her up. "Aw you can't maim this cute face!"

Tyler blushed hotly again, _Dang it. He's right. So not fair._

"That's cheating."

"Nah, I'm just cute."

"And that's cheating. And evil."

"Well, if I'm evil now simply based on the fact I am cute, then I guess you're evil then too!"

Giggles escaped the blue-eyed tomboy's lips, "Stop it…"

Max smiled and then said, "Feeling better?"

"Yeah," Tyler confessed as she rubbed the back of her neck, "But what am I going to tell the team? Would they take me back? And do I have to tell them about me being bothered about... Ray?"

The last part came out in a whisper. Her eyes closed half-mast as she pressed her gloved fist over her rapidly pounding heart, feeling the butterflies intensify in her stomach.

"Tell Hiro at least." Max suggested. "I don't think it would be good for Tyson or Daichi to know. And Hilary would cause problems trying to help you."

"Okay… thanks."

"Anytime!"

The blond hugged her again. Her face warmed before pulling away, smiling at Max.

"C'mon, let's get you back down there and show them what your made of."

"Right!"

* * *

They came back to the pond, where Kenny and Hilary were busy repairing Drastara. Tyson and Daichi were having a practice battle with Hiro watching them. Hiro glanced over to see Tyler back, with a smile forming on his face.

"Changed your mind?"

Tyler nodded sheepishly, "Sorry about that... I went overboard again..."

"Bottlin' things up emotionally always made you a crybaby, Tyler." Tyson stated.

Tyler twitched, "Shut up! Least I didn't cry in public on stage, hugging my brother!"

Tyson's jaw dropped. Daichi was rolling in the grass, laughing at him. He went to open his mouth and retaliate against the tomboy, but he was stopped.

Hiro held up his hand, "Enough! Tyler, do you and I need to have a talk?"

She sent a look at Max, who gave an encouraging nod and pat on the back.

"Yes,"

Hiro pulled Tyler over to the side, far from reaching ears. Tyler couldn't believe she was about to do this. She rubbed her arm and shifted her weight back and forth, fidgeting.

"It's okay. Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"I...I was thinking about a guy. I got distracted."

Hiro blinked slowly as those words registered, "Guy? You? Infatuated?"

She nearly punched him, "Don't act like it's the end of the world! I'm a girl, Hiro!"

"I'm teasing," Hiro smiled before his face etched in complete seriousness, "Who is it?"

Tyler cringed and avoided his inquisitive eyes, "Uh..."

"Is it Max?"

_Max? Why would he be asking about Max?_

"N-No...s'not...Max..."

_I think. I'm so confused. I'm such a hardcore fan of his but now that we're friends... and with how he comforted me... I dunno..._

"Then... Ray?"

Her reaction confirmed his suspicions. Tyler start to stammer and wave her arms, her face a dark red, and she couldn't get a coherent word out.

_This isn't a good thing. If Tyler's distracted by Ray, and Ray decides to drop the nice guy act and use it to his advantage..._

"Tyler..." Hiro said her name softly. He placed his hands on her shoulders, "Don't worry about Ray. Just focus on the team... on the competition."

Tyler bit her lip and placed her sleeved hand to her mouth, "S'hard..."

"I know..." Hiro sighed, "Been there, done that. You're not the first. We'll get you through it."

"I...don't know what's happening to me. I'm scared, Hiro!"

Hiro jerked back slightly as Tyler threw her arms around his torso, burying her face into his chest.

_Oh boy...do I have to give the speech about love and romance again?_

"Tyler, you're a strong girl. Just stay focused."

Tyler pulled away, nodding. Hiro sighed, patting her on her head and ruffling her hair.

They heard Kenny cheering a moment later, "Yes, we got it fixed!"

Hiro smiled down at the purple-banged girl, "Ready to give it another shot? I've determined you should work with Kenny..."

"I'm ready," Tyler said, taking a deep breath.

_I can't afford to let my emotions interfere with my goals anymore. I'm going to be the greatest for this team! Nothing is going to put me down again!_

"Then let's see what you two are made of!"

Tyler nodded and she went to run over to Kenny, only to turn around and stand on tiptoe to press a sisterly kiss to her coach's cheek.

"You're the best, Hiro."

Hiro blinked, smiling as he watched Tyler tackle Kenny in a backwards hug, grabbing her newly repaired blade and pulling him to his feet for them to start practice.

_She's gonna be just fine... I'm sure of it._

**

* * *

**

A/N: **Aww poor Tyler, falling under pressure. Thanks for the amazing and encouraging reviews! Keep 'em coming and I'll keep updating!**

**Musical Inspiration: Ghost in the Shell - ORIGA**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow, this story is a lot more popular than my Chthonian Blades trilogy ever was O.o Hehe at least I'm improving! Keep on loving and reviewing please! **

**Disclaimer: Beyblade is not my own!**

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open to the distinct sound of her cell phone vibrating a few inches away from her face. Tyler sat up on her knees, groggily rubbing her eyes as she fell back onto her rear and flipped open her black phone. She glanced over at Hilary, who was sound asleep a few feet away, before glancing at the time.

_It has been a few days. I should probably stop by the house and see if Auntie needs me to pick up anything for the kids… Especially since Dad's out of the country again…_

Tyler stretched and felt her shoulders pop, before she gave a silent yawn and moved to stand up. She found a post it note and jotted down a message for the others, before grabbing her sneakers and her black and gray messenger bag and slinging it over her shoulder before she tip-toed out of the dojo.

Tyler paused at the pond, using its reflection to finger-comb the tangles out of her hair, giving up and pulling out a simple black baseball cap from her bag that belonged to her cousin, pulling it on backwards to hide the messy locks. Tyler slipped on her sneakers and then hopped the gate, moving to walk down the streets.

The city wasn't as busy and bustling as it normally was during summer vacation. She folded her hands behind her head as she walked down the neighborhoods, hearing and seeing children of all ages encircled around dishes and blading. A small smile danced across her lips.

"Oh my gosh! Is it her?"

Tyler jolted and turned, especially as four kids ran up to her, eyes wide in awe.

"Holy cow, it really is you! You're that girl who won the prelims!" exclaimed a boy.

Tyler sweatdropped and nervously laughed, "Uh, yeah! That's me! Tyler Hatori!"

"Tyler? Ain't that a boys' name?" said another boy.

She sighed again, "It can be used for girls too… but I was named after my grandpa."

"His name was Tyler too?"

"Yup. Every other generation the name Tyler has been used. Since my parents never had a boy, Dad thought it would be cool to name me Tyler, since it's kinda unique for a girl."

"Wow, that's cool!" squeaked the girl. "I wish I had a boyish name too!"

Tyler smiled at that, "What's your name?"

"Keiko."

"I think Keiko's much prettier and is fine the way it is."

"Really? Thank you!"

Tyler smiled, "Well, I gotta get goin'. Make sure you guys keep an eye out for the tournament!"

"We will!" they chorused.

Tyler went to turn and walk away, but one of them snagged her hoodie.

"Can… can I have your autograph?"

That was the first time anyone had ever asked something like that. Blinking and blushing in slight embarrassment, Tyler located a pen and a piece of paper in her bag and signed it. She handed it to the boy who had asked, the other three turning and asking too. Once they each had an autograph, Tyler started to back away slowly.

"Gotta run! Bye!"

She turned to run, only to trip and slam right into a lamp post. Hissing in pain, Tyler rubbed the red mark on her forehead and ignored the stinging pain and the laughter before she darted down the sidewalk and across the street. She turned her cap around and pulled it down over her bangs, stuffing her hands into her jeans pocket and keeping her eyes lowered as she headed for her neighborhood.

Soon, she turned down the familiar street, heading for the gate to the winding walkway up to the large mahogany house with pretty windows and a small garden. Tyler unlocked the front door and stepped inside, tripping over a skateboard and nearly slamming headfirst into the wall, but she managed to steady herself with the umbrella stand.

"Aunt Yumi? I'm back for a bit!"

"Tyler, is that you?"

Yumi stepped out of the kitchen, her wavy brown hair pulled into a loose bun and her blue eyes smiled at her niece. Tyler gave a slight wave as she turned her cap around.

"Where's Kenta and Kazumi?"

"In the den. Kenta's playing video games and Kazumi's coloring."

"Do you need me to go pick anything up from the store?"

"Actually, we're in some desperate need of some toothpaste." Yumi sighed and sweatdropped, "It seems Kenta learned it can be used as a weapon against his mother and sister yesterday."

Tyler gave a nervous laugh, "Good thing I was at Tyson's then."

Yumi paused, "That's right… I saw your match. Your father and I are very proud of you."

"Thanks…" Tyler flushed, "Uh, training's goin' okay. I'm working with Kenny. The tournament starts in three-and-a-half weeks from now. We're goin' to China."

Yumi clapped her hands together and replied, "Splendid! I'm sure to call your father later and tell him!"

The brunette gave a small smile, "Yeah…"

"Oh, your mother called."

Tyler stiffened, "She did?"

"She's proud too."

She released a sigh of relief. Beyblading had always been a touchy subject between Tyler and her mother, Taylor. Taylor had insisted that Tyler focus more on her gift of writing than her interest in the sport. Her heart belonged to writing, but Tyler knew she could go further with herself when she was put to the test as a blader.

She wanted to finally make a name for herself _now_, not wait until she was retired and living up in the mountains, writing fantasies about a life that didn't exist.

"Anything else?" Tyler said, as she followed Yumi into the kitchen.

"Just some crayons for Kazumi and new batteries for Kenta." Yumi replied, handing her a handful of yen. "Go say hi to them before you go. Kenta's been bragging nonstop about you winning the tournament."

Tyler nodded and turned to head down the stairs that led to the den. She could hear her eight-year-old cousin cheering as he got passed another level in his game. She hovered in the doorway, watching as he would run his fingers through his messy dark blond hair. Kazumi, who had long brown hair to her bottom, was humming to herself as she colored beside him.

"H-Hey!"

Tyler cackled as she suddenly wrapped her arms around Kenta's waist, tugging him into her lap and locking her arm around his neck as she gave him a noogie. He blinked his brown eyes rapidly, trying to fight free, but Tyler was stronger. She finally released him the moment Kazumi hopped up, squealing and throwing her arms around Tyler's neck.

"I missed you, Auntie!" Kazumi squealed.

"Missed you guys too," Tyler laughed, loving the fact Kazumi referred to her as her aunt instead of cousin.

Kenta pouted as Tyler pressed kisses against the side of Kazumi's head, "How come you haven't been home?"

"I've been staying at Tyson's to train, Ken."

"But I wanna train with you!"

Kazumi narrowed her blue eyes at her brother, "No, she's gotta twain with her new team, bubby!"

"Thank you, Kazumi." Tyler said, before smirking at Kenta. "See, she knows what's up."

"Ty, you promised!"

"Kenta, I love you, but quit being a booger." Tyler replied, before she ducked down to kiss his cheek. He grossed out and wiped it off, "Oh grow up!"

"Ewww, I got cooties now! So gross! And you're cousin! Even worse!"

She sweatdropped and tapped Kazumi on the nose, "Brother is a dummy."

"That's wight, Bubby's a dummy!" Kazumi agreed, giggling.

Kenta picked up his controller and turned away, still pouting.

"Look, I'll letcha play with Drastara while I'm out buying you batteries."

"Don't wanna play with your sissy blade." Kenta mumbled.

Tyler sighed and rolled her eyes, "Fine then, your loss, bub." She stood up, picking Kazumi up and carrying her by her hip. "C'mon, let's go see if your mommy has a cookie for you."

"Cookie!" Kazumi cheered.

Tyler went to turn and leave, only to feel small arms lock around her waist.

"I…I want you to win! Promise me you're gonna win, Tyler!"

Tyler smiled as she turned and hugged Kenta, "I promise." she kissed his cheek again, this time Kenta pressing his own kiss to her cheek. "Love you guys."

"Wuv you too, Auntie!" Kazumi giggled while Kenta sniffled and mumbled, "Love you…"

"Alright, upstairs!" Tyler laughed.

The three hurried upstairs, where Yumi was just setting out lunch. She managed to talk Tyler into eating, the two of them talking about Tyler's father, Yoshio's, trip in Africa while Kenta and Kazumi ate their small treat of chocolate chip cookies and milk.

"Auntie, watch a movie with us!" Kazumi shouted the moment they were done.

Tyler glanced at the time, "It's already four… it gets dark soon and I have to head back to Tyson's soon…"

"Pwease?" Kazumi's lower lip quivered as she tugged on Tyler's hand. "Bubby, make Auntie stay!"

Kenta blushed and said, "I… kinda wanna…watch a movie with you…"

Tyler blinked and sighed, _They're lucky I love them and they are cute…_

"Alright, fine, I'll watch a movie with you, but then I really need to go shopping and head back to Tyson's!"

"Yay!"

"C'mon, Ty, this way!"

Tyler threw a glance at her aunt, who giggled and smiled as Tyler was dragged downstairs.

* * *

Tyler sighed as she clutched the paper bag to her chest, "I really need to learn to say no to them…"

Dark sapphire orbs looked up at the sky, which was already starting to fade from purple to blue. She hurried down the street and up to the kitchen window, not even daring to step inside in fear of being conned into staying the night. Yumi thanked her and took the bag, handing her a tupperware dish of her favorite dessert to take back to the rest of the team.

"Be careful," Yumi said, watching as Tyler put it in her bag.

"I will." Tyler promised. "Later!"

The brunette waved and took off down the yard, hopping over the fence and hurrying down the street. She felt excited about heading back to the dojo, to see her friends. They were really coming a long way, and ever since her talk with Max and Hiro, she had been able to focus better.

Though, whenever the days were done and she was alone in her bed, thoughts of Ray and now Max plagued her. She was incredibly confused when it came to the blond. She wasn't sure if it was her inner fangirl causing her to feel the beginnings of a crush when it came to the All Star or not.

And Ray…

Her sneakers came to a halt outside the mouth of an alley, where a few local kids had made a hang out.

Tyler smacked herself with her hands, "Don't think about that!" she then paused and winced, "Ow, I hit myself too hard…"

Everything went still a moment later. Tyler turned and glanced at the alleyway, getting one of her deep gut feelings. She didn't hesitate to start walking again, this time a little faster.

"Hey!"

She cursed in her head a moment later. Ignoring the voices, Tyler started to walk as fast as she could. She could hear them laughing now, cat calling and whistling. She kept her eyes lowered, repeating in her head the minor self-defense Hiro had taught her when she was younger.

_Don't turn around. Keep walking. Just get passed the bakery and they'll leave you alone._

Her eyes clenched shut as the panic settled in. Tyler broke into a run, her heart hammering against her ribcage as fear gripped her. She knew she shouldn't have given into her cousins. Walking through the lower-class neighborhoods that separated her from Tyson's and her own at night was dangerous.

She dared to glance over her shoulder to see if she was being followed, only to regret it a moment later. A sharp tug on her arm sent her slamming into the wall of the building, her gasping as the wind was knocked out of her and she slid down the wall. Tyler gasped and looked up, terrified eyes locking on a girl dressed in a leather vest and tattered jeans, sneering down at her.

"Lookie what I found,"

_N-No… S-She's… s-she's from the competition…_

Roughly grabbed from her hoodie, Tyler was slammed into the wall again, her cap falling along with her bag. She winced and tried to get her feet back down onto the ground, but she couldn't move.

"Time to make you pay, little girl."

"If it's…it's a battle you… you want then I'll battle you again!" Tyler choked out.

Her dark eyes flickered, "Heh, I'd rather bust that pretty face up."

"N-No…" Tyler whimpered, "P-Please…"

"Not so tough now, are you? Weakling."

Suddenly, blinding pain was the only thing Tyler could feel. The taste of blood was heavy in her mouth, and it was hard to see. It took her a second to realize she was being punched in to the face, another second to realize she was on the ground and being kicked in the stomach.

Tears ran down her face, burning them and mingling with her blood. She wanted to scream out for help, but her voice was locked in her throat. The blows kept coming, the pain too much for her body to bare. It convulsed as her sobs escaped her lips, her weakly shielding her face from anymore attacks.

_It hurts! It hurts so much! Somebody help! Anybody! HELP!_

"TYLER!"

It was the first time she had ever heard his voice say her name.

The sound of metal scraping against concrete cut sharply through the air, along with the sound of running feet. Tyler didn't dare move from shielding her face, not even when she felt someone gently easing her into their arms.

"Tyler, hey, come on, look at me…"

_R…Ray?_

The initial shock that it was Ray Kon who had saved her made Tyler slowly move her arms away from her face. She was propped against the wall, Ray knelt in front of her. His eyes narrowed to that of slits and his fang-like teeth ground at the sight of the blood and the dark bruises marring her right cheek.

"Don't move. It's going to be okay."

Tyler simply sat there and sobbed. Ray didn't know what came over him. The only thing he could think of was finding the one responsible and punishing them, while another part of him wanted to hold her and make the pain go away.

"R…Ray!" Tyler finally choked out a coherent word, throwing her arms around his neck.

Ray gently slipped his arm under her thighs after slinging her bag over his shoulder and placing her cap back on her head. He stood up, surprised by how easy it was to carry her small frame.

His voice was a gentle caress against her ear, "I'll take care of everything, Tyler… you don't have to be afraid anymore…"

She didn't reply as the raven-haired boy carried her out of the alley and down the dark city streets.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Dun dun dun… drama XD Review please!

**Musical Inspiration: Looking Back = Excitement = Done - ArisingFlame/Airplanes - B.o.B**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yes, yes I am a horrible authoress for tormenting my OCs. I got it. -sighs- Just keep on reviewing please! **

**Disclaimer: With the way I torment characters, I think it would be BAD if I ever owned Beyblade…**

* * *

Every part of her body was either burning or sore. She pressed the raw meat against the bruise on her cheek while she felt Ray gently wiping the blood off her face and finished cleaning the cuts on her face. She had never felt a touch like his before.

It made her completely aware of Ray physically. She looked at him through tired eyes and under her lashes, feeling miserable and weak. The lump in her throat burned unbearably and she tried to stop herself from crying again.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Ray blinked and shook his head, "You have nothing to apologize for. I'm just glad it's not too severe. How's your stomach?"

"It hurts… whenever I breathe…" Tyler confessed, putting the raw meat down and wiping her cheek.

Ray nodded and glanced around the hotel room, "Would you mind showing me? I want to make sure she didn't break any of your ribs."

She was blushing, but Tyler gave a feeble nod and went to pull her hoodie overhead. Ray gently helped, not wanting her to put too much strain on her body. Tyler then hesitated, her hands trembling as she gripped the hem of her shirt and moved to lift it up.

Ray felt the familiar rage rise within his chest at the sight of the red marks marring the ivory skin along her sides. She sucked in her breath sharply, eyes fluttering closed as she felt his fingers gently brush against the skin and prod, examining her ribcage. Ray glanced up at her face, inwardly wincing with every expression of pain that crossed Tyler's.

"Ray, I just heard what happened! Is she okay -" The door opened and Mariah Wong came lunging inside, only to freeze and turn pink, "Whoopsie! Sorry!" She quickly closed the door behind her.

Ray blushed and glared at the door, "Mariah!"

Tyler squeaked and tugged her shirt down, even more embarrassed. Mariah poked her head slowly into the room, trying to hide her devious smile as she stepped inside. Her arms crossed behind her back as she leaned to the left, head cocked to the side.

"Did Ray get you all patched up, sweetie?"

Tyler simply stared at the pinkette, gravely confused. She expected a slightly more jealous reaction, especially considering Mariah used to have feelings for Ray. However, Mariah seemed completely cool with the fact that Ray was just touching her stomach not even a few inches away from her chest.

"Wow, better not Lee see this. He'll freak out and go on a rant about his honor and punishing the one for laying a hand on this poor girl." Mariah said, examining Tyler's face.

Tyler blinked, "Uh, why? He's my rival…"

"So?" Mariah put her hands on her hips, "Even if we're all rivals, some of us have formed really great friendships from blading together! It's supposed to be fun and showing the world what you got, not all about winning! Face it, Tyler, you're gonna have to learn to be friends with your playmates!"

Tyler fidgeted slightly, "Wow, I didn't realize…"

"See?" Mariah giggled, "You learned something new. It's alright, we'll break you in eventually."

Tyler glanced at Ray shyly, blushing again as she remembered the way he had looked kneeling over her.

He looked like he would fight for her...

"Mariah, Ray, where is she? Is it bad?"

For the second time that night, the door burst open, this time revealing Mariah's older brother Lee.

"And here comes the rant," Mariah sighed as soon as her brother's eyes widened at the state Tyler was in.

Lee crossed the room and gently touched her shoulder, bringing his free hand up to lightly brush against her bruised face.

"Lee, breathe!" Mariah said the moment he went to open his mouth. "She's alright. Right, Ray?"

Ray nodded, "That's right. Just some bruising. No broken ribs or internal bleeding."

"Yeah, but-"

"No rant."

Lee sighed and stepped back, "Fine... but if anyone touches her again wrongfully, I'm gonna -"

Mariah clamped a hand over her brother's mouth, "I'm taking him outta here. Later guys!" She winked as she dragged Lee out of the room.

Ray and Tyler sweatdrop as Mariah dragged Lee out, slamming the door behind her.

Tyler jolted, "My phone! I hafta call the others and let 'im know where I'm at!"

She went to pull her phone out of her pocket, only to pale as she saw it was completely cracked.

"My dad's gonna kill me..." she croaked.

"Here,"

Her phone was taken out of her hand as another was placed in her palm. Tyler blinked, blue eyes colliding with gold.

"You can use it," Ray smiled, "I was going to call them for you if you weren't feeling up to it."

Tyler blushed, "Thanks..." Nervously, she dialed Kenny's number.

"Tyler, where are you? We're worried sick!"

"Uh... I'm at the White Tigers hotel..."

She heard the phone get taken away and heard Tyson next, "Why are you there? Hiro's gonna get mad!"

"Well...see...I..." Tyler didn't know how to get the words out.

Ray tapped her shoulder and held his hand out for the phone. She handed it to him.

"Tyson, it's Ray. Tyler was jumped by another blader. She's okay, but she's got a nasty bruise on her face and a busted lip. I'll bring her by the dojo later. Until then, I'm going to take her to get something to eat."

Her face was bright red, feeling a strange sensation in her chest as she heard Ray say her name again.

"Alright... but no funny stuff, Kitty boy." Tyson teased on the other end.

Ray crinkled his nose at the dub, "Bye."

He hung up and turned to smile at Tyler, who lowered her eyes and gripped the knees of her jeans.

He touched her shoulder gently. "Hey…" Blue eyes shyly glanced up at him from under purple bangs. "How about we go get something to eat? My treat."

"I'm not hungry..." Tyler lied quietly.

Ray blinked, realizing how self-conscious she was.

_She probably doesn't want anyone seeing her face..._

"Hmm..." Ray looked thoughtful as he glanced back at the phone, "Take out?"

Tyler lifted her head up, "Um, I can pay for my half."

"No, I got it. You're not paying."

Stubbornness flashed across her eyes, "Yes, I am. I don't like being a freeloader. If I can't pay for it myself, I don't want it."

"You're not being a freeloader. I told you, it's my treat. And besides, it's... it's… it's against Chinese tradition to have the woman pay after she had been injured!"

Ray kicked himself mentally for coming up with something so stupid. It was the only thing he could think of that would make her put her pride aside for two minutes. He knew that unlike other bladers, Tyler was more middle-class and couldn't afford any extra expenses.

Tyler stared at him for a moment, unsure if she should believe him or not.

"Fine, but I get to pay next time."

Her face turned pink the moment she realized what she implied.

"I-I m-mean if th-there's a n-next t-time!"

"I'm sure there will be," Ray laughed, "I mean, we're friends, right?"

"Um... yes?"

He frowned at the uncertainty in her voice, "Tyler, we're friends. Promise."

She mentally kicked herself for being so uncertain.

_Gawd, I feel like such a dork with this guy. I'm so stupid for even liking him. He'd never go for someone like me. I mean, Mariah... look at Mariah! Or Hilary! They have such a better chance with someone like Ray..._

"Tyler?"

"S-Sorry!"

"For what?" Ray blinked.

He had only asked because of the look on her face. She looked as if she was in deep thought.

Tyler clenched her eyes shut, "A-Actually I should just go!"

_I can't do this! I'm gonna do something that'll make him not like me anymore!_

"Don't,"

As soon as she had gotten up, Ray had beat her to the door. Tyler came to a stop and went to duck under the space of his arm, but Ray was quicker. His arms went around her waist and shoulder, holding her to his chest.

Tyler couldn't breathe as the feeling of Ray holding her enveloped around her. His scent was incredible, much more enticing than Max's. He smelled oddly like cinnamon and other spices, but it was a warm scent that made warmth spread through her entire body.

"Just 'cause we're going to be rivals in a little less than a month doesn't mean you have to distance yourself... I want to spend time with you and get to know you better."

His voice was at her ear, with his breath tickling her neck.

"But why?" she choked out. "I'm not worth the time."

"You are worth it."

_You say the sweetest things and I can't keep my heart from racing..._

"Why now?" she murmured to herself.

"Why now what? I think you'll always be worthy. You're...sweet."

"I-I was talking to myself..." Tyler confessed, pulling back and looking awkward. "And you think I'm sweet?"

Ray felt his blush reach his ears. "Uh yeah…"

Now he was feeling awkward.

He managed to make her smile though, which made up for it. Ray cleared his throat and turned to find the number for take out. Tyler rubbed her arm and went to examine her face in the bathroom.

Topaz orbs glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes.

_I feel really strange when it comes to Tyler. Like I want to protect her from the world. I'm not too sure she'll like that though... she's so independent... yet..._

Ray found himself fumbling with the phone, cursing his emotions all at once.

_No way. Hilary's tauntings are getting to me, that's all. She's my rival. How do I know for sure that Hiro hasn't put her up to anything? I see how they are together... She'd do anything for him._

He ordered the food before hanging up. Ray sat down on the edge of the bed, releasing a soft sigh. He was deep in thought over the G-Rev member.

_No.. .someone like her... wouldn't... or maybe... what am I thinking?_

Heck, he wasn't even entirely sure she noticed him that way. Sure, she blushed a lot, but she did that around other people. She was contradictory in a lot of ways. Shy and outgoing, strong yet fragile, independent yet dependent, tough yet sensitive...

She was yin and yang...

"Ray...?"

He looked up and jerked back, realizing Tyler was practically nose-to-nose.

"Um, I just wanted you to check my forehead. I found a bump..."

"R-Right,"

Inwardly, he cursed as his voice cracked. Ray leaned away, examining her forehead.

Tyler was quiet, "I think it's from me running into a lamp post."

"Geez, Tyler, I need to put you in Johnny's suit of armor."

"Probably..."

"I think it's just a knot. It will be okay."

Ray chewed on his cheek, "Hmm, I think you better not leave this room. Who knows what kind of damage you'd do to yourself."

"Hey!" Sapphire eyes flashed, "That's not funny!"

"You've got enough marks, missy."

Ray grabbed her wrist and tugged her gently forward, so that she hit the bed. However, he didn't plan on Tyler's sneaker to slip of the rug and for her to land on top of him. Ray found himself more then face-to-face with Tyler.

She released a strange noise and tried to scramble backwards, only to end up sideways on the bed and nearly hitting her head on the headboard. If Ray hadn't moved with her and grabbed her shoulders, a concussion might've occurred.

Tyler couldn't breathe as Ray practically pinned her. Releasing a sigh of relief, he brushed her hair out of her face subconsciously.

"You alright?"

She gave a fierce nod, praying he would get off her.

Ray felt a strangely playful as he tapped the tip of her nose with his finger, "Stay put. I don't need to rush you to the hospital. Hiro would think the White Tigers did it on purpose."

Tyler's mouth was dry, completely aware of how Ray's torso was lightly brushing against hers. He held himself up by his elbows, his hands on her shoulders from where he had pulled her down in time to save her from hitting her head. Her breathing was coming out harder, sending jolts of pain through her entire being.

She didn't care though. Never had she been this close to a boy like this. Her eyes searched his, wide and fearful, yet longing. For the first time in her life, Tyler wanted to be viewed as beautiful, wanted someone to want to kiss her as much as she wanted to kiss them.

Moreover, she wanted that someone to be Ray…

He blinked his animalistic eyes, feeling his face heat up as it dawned on him how close they were. He had been too worried about Tyler getting hurt again to even notice the position they were in. Ray went to open his mouth when there was a knock at the door. Immediately, he lunged back and was on his feet, moving to answer it.

He looked a little relieved to see it was the take-out guy and not his ex-crush or his other teammates. Ray paid the guy, taking the food and turning around. He shut the door with his foot, with Tyler giving him an odd stare as she pulled herself back into a sitting position.

"What?"

_Crap, she probably thinks I'm a pervert._

A rosy blush crossed her cheeks, "Thanks... for saving me..."

"You're...welcome."

Tyler fidgeted slightly, really wanting to kiss him at least on the cheek, but deciding not too.

"What'd you get us?"

"Tsao chicken, dumplings, and noodles." Ray replied.

She glanced at him in surprise, "How'd you know I liked that stuff?"

Unwanted heat burned his face, "Uh, well… Tyson told me."

"Oh," Tyler smiled and looked down at the meal, feeling giddy.

Ray pulled the small table up to the bed as Tyler scooted forward. He set the food down, sitting down in a chair. He handed her a fork and plate.

Tyler made a face at the fork, "Dude, it's Chinese. Chopsticks." she teased.

"Oh, I figured you... would be more comfortable with a fork." Ray said awkwardly.

"Haha, I may have grown up in America, but four years living in Japan has taught me how to use chopsticks just fine."

Ray laughed, handing her chopsticks.

Ray glanced down as he picked up a piece of chicken, "So that makes you about sixteen then?"

"Yes," Tyler nibbled on her food.

"How's training?"

"Okay..." Tyler slurped a noodle and blushed, reaching for a napkin. "Uh, workin' with Kenny now."

"Knew it," Ray received an odd stare, "Well...figured you be more suited with Kenny. Daichi can be...somewhat a handful."

Tyler snorted, "Somewhat? I swear, I didn't lock him outside just because he's annoying..."

He released a melodic laugh at that.

"It is nice... finally getting to be seen as a blader instead of just the cheerleader in the stands by Tyce though..."

Ray froze.

How could he have ever forgotten those eyes?

"We met before..."

"Yeah, that's right... couple of years back... I bumped into you in the hallway trying to run and see Tyson... you stopped me from flying through a window..."

"Yeah," Ray blushed.

Tyler played with her bangs, "That was before I dyed my bangs."

"I have to ask... why purple?"

"It looked better and I can't stand pink."

"Well it looks good on you."

Tyler locked her eyes on him in surprise.

"It's cute," Ray smiled, closing his eyes.

Her fingers brushed some dark brown hair behind her ear, "Thanks..."

"You're welcome," Ray poked at his food, "Is the food good?"

It was back to the awkwardness again. She nodded and nibbled on her chicken, looking all around the hotel room. She didn't know what to do or say. It was so much easier talking to Max about what was on her mind…

_Why am I thinking about Max when I'm with Ray? ...Well...it'd be lot nicer to have a normal conversation without wondering if I'm going to do something stupid..._

She winced as she bit down, sending pain throughout her entire face. She pressed her palm against it, fighting back the tears and cries of pain.

"What's wrong?" Ray was by her side in seconds.

"It hurts!" she gasped, tears sliding down her face.

"Yeah, silly, you just were beat up..." Ray brushed her hair out of her face, "Wait here, I'm going to go and get some ice..."

Tyler sniffled as Ray came back shortly with some ice in a plastic bag. He wrapped a cloth around it, settling back down on the bed beside her.

"Don't move..."

His voice was hypnotizing, his touch gentle as he pressed the ice to her face. It was soothing, and Tyler found herself sitting incredibly close to the Chinese adolescent. His thigh would occasionally brush against her leg as he turned her face, examining the swelling.

"The swelling should go down over night," Ray faintly smiled, "You okay?" His fingers reached up to wipe at the leftover tears.

Tyler inhaled a shaky breath, "It hurts... but I've been through worse."

"What do you mean?"

She flinched as memories flashed across her mind. Looking away painfully, the smaller girl's arms wrapped around herself.

"It's nothing..."

"No,it wasn't nothing," His tone changed, with his eyes looking fierce, "What happened?"

"It's not like I haven't been beaten up before, okay?" Tyler snapped.

"Wait...y-you?"

Ray had the urge to pull the girl into his arms, to protect her.

"It's hard being different, okay?" Tyler mumbled, "People don't like me. No idea why but..."

His hand touched her other cheek. "But...you're so nice…"

"People don't care. Once you're labeled as an outcast... it doesn't matter if you're nice..."

"Tyler, so far, I think you're a wonderful girl. You shouldn't care what other people think. I don't believe that you are an outcast. I think you're awesome."

Tyler glanced at him, "Ray, I'm sitting with you in your hotel room, with ripped jeans and a busted lip, along with my face busted up."

"Doesn't matter."

"It should..."

Ray sighed and cupped her face gently, "Please don't think that way... if anything I accept you as you are."

Her face warmed under his palms.

_Stop looking at me like that... if you don't... if you keep being so nice to me... I-I'm gonna start falling for you, Ray!_

His thumb caressed her cheek, with his heart thudding against his chest. Her eyes closed and she suddenly pulled away. Tyler stood up and started to hunt down her sneakers.

"Where are you going?"

"Home,"

"What?"

"Ray... I..." Tyler was shaking. "I owe you so much... for saving me... and for taking care of me... but... it's not right. I'm not your burden and I just wanna go back to the dojo and be with my team."

The words 'burden' and 'team' snapped him out of his daze.

"Right..." Ray mumbled, before he stood up as well. "C'mon, I'll walk you back."

"Thank you."

Tyler tugged on her hoodie. While Ray was busy finding his shoes, she slyly slipped the yen for her half of the meal on his bedside table.

"Alright, let's go." Ray stated as he turned back to her.

Tyler nodded, moving to leave the room. The left the hotel with an awkward silence between them. Tyler seemed to jump at any loud and random noise.

Ray didn't speak to her. After hearing her words, it brought him back to reality. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't want to think about the upcoming tournament.

Honestly, he didn't want to even dare have to face her in battle...

It was one thing when there was the a girl on the team. It was different story when the girl was on the opposite team. Ray mumbled to him in Chinese, cursing himself and the ideas that Hilary had put into his head.

_Great, I'm getting attached. Quit it, Ray! She's not some lost puppy who needs to be nurtured and cared for! She's a skilled blader and she's a threat!_

Though he does stop when he recalled what Mariah had said. How friendships had formed even after the tournaments were over. Something inside him tugged, the word 'friendship' not sounding right when he thought of Tyler.

"Ray?"

"What is it, Tyler?" Ray pulled out of his thoughts, realizing they were standing in front of the dojo. "Oh..."

"Yeah, time to...uh...drop me off."

There was something wrong. It was the way she was acting. Like she wanted to run as far away from him as possible.

"Tyler...um...I'm sorry if I did anything to upset you...I-"

"You didn't."

"I feel as if I did."

"It's not you... it's me."

Ray frowned.

_My chest hurts. Why? Why does it feel like...she's dumping me? _He pushed those thoughts out of his head. _This is confusing. We're just friends. I don't even like anyone... right?_

Wrong.

A part of him didn't want to admit it yet, but there was an attraction there. A need to protect Tyler, despite how strong she was.

"I gotta go," she turned, "I'll see ya later."

He wanted to stop her, but his voice was trapped in his throat. Tyler pushed open the gate and went to head inside, pausing to look at him. Tears reflected in her blue eyes, before she turned away and ran inside the dojo.

"Why... was she crying?"

Ray wouldn't find out the reason why until later.

If only he hadn't been so blind until then...

**

* * *

**

A/N: Ray's blind :p but then again, he's a guy.

**Musical Inspiration: The Brave/Agony Applause - Deadlock**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Squee, I'm so happy with all the reviews! =D **

**Disclaimer: For the sixth time, I don't own Beyblade!**

* * *

"Hey, Hiro, why are we training at the BBA Headquarters today?" Tyson asked, folding his arms behind his head.

Said coach kept his hands in the pockets of his jacket and his eyes forward, "The competition starts in three weeks, and if we don't get Tyler better suited with the changing of the battling dish, then she may have some difficulty." He glanced at said girl out of the corner of his eyes, "Especially concerning water."

Tyler sweatdropped, nervously chuckling as she recalled their last attempt to battle using the koi fish pond. Drastara, being a cat-type bit-beast, had the tendency to go out of control whenever she got too wet. Plus, it didn't help that Tyler had a slight fear of water herself, due to a swimming accident when she was seven.

They walked down the corridors that held several training rooms. G-Rev couldn't help but steal a few glances in on the teams present. The Majestics seemed to be having a wonderful time cowering in fear, especially since Robert and Klove were battling fiercely to the point half the dish was demolished.

_I will have to train hard in order to ever come close to her level of power. _Tyler realized as she bit her lip, _Klove is so graceful and strong. I wonder if I could ever be like her._

It wasn't just fear that clenched around the young girl when it came to the mysterious blunette. There was a strong level of respect and admiration. Tyler wanted nothing more than to show the world she could be just as powerful.

"Ty, c'mon!" Hilary exclaimed.

"Coming!" Tyson and Tyler exclaimed, tearing their eyes away from the window.

They neared another training room and sweatdropped as they heard the sounds of arguing. Only it wasn't the typical voices of Emily and Michael, which peeked their curiosity. They slowed and saw, much to their surprise, Rick and Erica nose-to-nose and snarling at each other.

It was a little startling seeing the benign and gentle-looking redhead so fierce, but knowing Rick, he probably deserved the beating that would soon be delivered. That is, if Max hadn't locked his arms around Erica and tugged her back before her small fist could connect with Rick's face and she would've most likely broken her hand from it.

"How on earth are they supposed to even work together?" Hilary sighed. "So not a healthy relationship there."

"At least we know Erica can stand her ground," Tyson stated. "Though in a battle against Rick… dunno who'd win."

"That's because we don't know what skills Erica has underlying the surface." Hiro reminded them, "Do not take her as an easy target."

His eyes locked on Tyler as he said those words.

Dark blue orbs rolled, "Yeah, yeah, I got it."

The door to the training room opened and Max came outside, sighing heavily.

"Hey, Max, everything okay?"

Max looked up, "Oh, hey guys!" He gave a weak smile, "Yeah, just trying to keep Rick alive. Though he probably does deserve a good slap across the face for the vulgar things he said to Erica."

"Just what did he say?" Kenny asked.

"Uh, I'd rather not repeat it." Max sweatdropped, "Anyway, what are you guys up to?"

"Just some training," Hiro said politely, "C'mon, we're wasting practice time."

"Right!"

"Bye, Max!" Tyson said, waving with the others.

Max grabbed Tyler's arm as she went to follow, "How's everything going?"

She gave a weak smile, "Okay…"

"Ray seems kinda upset. Well, upset for him. Did something happen?"

Tyler touched the faint bruise on her cheek, "No."

"Oh… well… try not to think too hard on personal feelings." Max smiled, "Good luck!"

"You too, Max."

Tyler sighed, feeling a little butterfly of happiness in her chest as the blond left. He always left her with her feeling warmer inside. It was as if he was his own personal ray of sunshine, destined to make those around him happier.

She felt bad for lying to Max, though. The truth was she had been avoiding Ray whenever their paths would cross. Twice she took off down the middle of a crowded street. Once she had tackled Daichi and picked him up, using him as a shield as she played it off that she was just expressing her 'sisterly love' to the redhead.

And the one time Ray had stopped by to check in on her with Lee; Tyler had coolly kept her attention fixated on Lee, not even saying a single word to Ray.

_I'm not going to be the reason we lose. Feelings like this, they're not worth it. Besides, I'm not stupid. Ray's a really great guy. There are other girls, far prettier and better than I am, he can fall for. I need to keep my promise to Hiro and just focus._

The best way to do that was to avoid Ray.

Hiro paused outside of a door and typed in a code, the door unlocking. He turned the handle and held it open, Tyson, Hilary, Kenny, Daichi, and Tyler filing in. Hiro's hand found its way to Tyler's shoulder, stopping her.

Blue eyes locked on brown curiously.

"How are you feeling today?"

Hiro had paid extra close attention to Tyler, in and out of the dish. He hadn't reacted well to the fact that Tyler had been beaten up. She wasn't allowed to go anywhere after dark unless accompanied by Tyson or himself.

"I'm fine, Hiro." she smiled and added, "The pain's gone thanks to the tea Grandpa made me. And the bruises are healing and everything. I'm good."

Relief crossed the blunette's face, "That's good." Hiro turned to the others, "Alright, first off I want to have Tyson and Daichi do a practice battle against me."

"What about Chief and Tyler?" Tyson asked.

"We'll worry about that later," Hiro stated. "Both of you, at attention now!"

Both scrambled to the dish, watching as the floor slid open and it was raised up. It had a twisting labyrinth of lanes. Tyson and Daichi exchanged a look before locking their eyes back on Hiro.

"Let it rip!"

* * *

"Take it easy, you guys, it's just practice."

Tyler and Hilary proceeded to mop the sweat off Tyson and Daichi's foreheads, the two exhausted from their destructive training session with Hiro. He had gone all out on the two, and the once labyrinth was a dish of demolished walls. Tyler handed her cool wash cloth over to Kenny, moving to check on Hiro, who was drinking a bottled water.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine,"

"Alright…"

"Get ready to battle with Kenny."

"What? But Hiro, you're exhausted!"

He glanced at her, his expression serious. "I never said you two were going against me."

Just then, the door opened and in stepped two familiar faces.

Tyler's blood ran cold and she felt static strike her, her stomach knotting in tension as she turned around to face them. Her trembling hands clenched tightly into fists at her sides, the ability to breathe normally escaping her.

"Hey guys!"

Mariah gave a wink as she did a peace sign, Ray standing idly beside her. His eyes locked on Tyler before looking away, a flash of hurt shimmering across them. Guilt struck her, but Tyler swallowed it back.

"This is just a practice drill, understand?" Hiro said to the two White Tigers.

They nodded.

"Alright, Kenny, Tyler, get in your positions."

"O-Okay," Kenny stammered, looking nervous as he grabbed Hopper and his launcher.

She felt numb. As if she wasn't really there. She felt almost as if she was watching the scene from another perspective, completely detached. Her feet moved mechanically forward.

Every single heartbeat was significant.

She couldn't bring her gaze to Ray's face. Even the smallest glance felt like an injection of poison. It would pump through her veins and consume her, make her weak and unable to face the fear of battling him.

Her heart said no, her mind said yes.

Tyler didn't mean to, but she stole a glance. The moment her blue eyes took in his handsome features, unforgettable and enticing, Tyler felt her heart throb. She felt the rush of pain, felt the anger that he dared even look at her and make her feel this weak.

Her anger wasn't relevant, but it was the only thing fueling her and making her able to keep standing.

The moment it would dissolve, she would most likely end up a broken mess on the floor.

_It's not supposed to be this way. I know that I wanted a hero to save me, but I never wanted it to happen like this. Not when my heart and my dreams have to battle with each other and force me to choose._

Closing her eyes, Tyler felt her tears burning them before she forced them away.

_I'm not afraid anymore. I will defeat him!  
_

She wanted to battle him. She was so angry that he was so blind. She was angry at herself for being weak. She was angry because she didn't want to start falling in love with him.

His words, the dreams, the memories, they kept pulling her back in. Like a dark web that ensnared her. Unable to break free, she could only feel herself giving in even though her pride and her desires fought against it.

"I don't want to be hurt again… I don't want to be used."

Her voice was a broken whisper, unheard by everyone.

_I'm so sick of hearing everyone even when they whisper and no once can even hear my screaming… I don't want this in my life! I've been used and hurt too many times to let someone into my heart, let alone let them steal it without even able to guard it! It isn't right!_

Her eyes flashed with fire, it consuming her inside as she set up her blade and ground her teeth. Kenny could sense the turbulent waves of emotion the brunette was emitting, making him wary as he aimed his own blade. The dish had altered, this time it being a basic dish with no where to run or hide.

"Are you ready?" Mariah asked, smirking as her pupils narrowed to slits. "Galex and I can't wait to play!"

"Oh, I have a bad feeling about this…" Kenny groaned under his breath.

Tyler didn't reply, simply keeping her treacherously flashing eyes locked on Ray. He took a step back in surprise of the intensity of her gaze, along with confused by the rage that was evident in it as well. He recognized that look all too well, for a split second imagining Mariah in Tyler's place.

It was uncanny and made it difficult to focus. However, the composed blader set up his blade and launcher without any hesitation, giving a nod toward Hiro.

"Three…two… one… Let it rip!"

All four blades launched into the dish. Tyler's blade encircled Kenny's as they went straight for the two White Tigers, who immediately separated. Mariah went to attack Kenny, but Tyler was instantly there to deflect the attack and sent the blade clashing into the side of the dish.

"Amazing!" Ray breathed, impressed.

"Hey, Ray, I'm in a little trouble over here!" Mariah exclaimed.

Ray jolted, "Right!"

Drigger roared as he rushed to assist Galex, who kept getting slammed every time it came within an inch of Kenny's blade. Kenny was watching the match, trying to analyze it. Already Tyler was breathing heavily, gripping her launcher tightly in her hand as she took a step forward.

"Drigger, attack!" Ray shouted.

In a flash, Drastara went for Drigger. The moment their blades clashed, Tyler's mind went blank. She forget everything that was going on around her, focusing solely on attacking Ray with her all. Everything disappeared from her sight, the only things remaining in focus being Ray, Drigger, and Drastara.

Ray didn't comprehend what was wrong with her at all. Tyler was pushing herself too hard. He could tell just by the way she was breathing. She was battling out of desperation.

Solely fixated on him…

_What have I done? Why were you crying that night when we said goodbye? Why do you come across as you hate me all of a sudden? I haven't done anything to hurt you, have I?_

"I'm sorry!"

The words blurted out before Ray could stop them. He didn't even know what he was apologizing for. They registered, because Tyler blinked and jerked back as if she had been struck.

"Ray!"

Mariah's voice cut in and brought reality back into focus. The pink blade whirled and went to intervene. Drastara released a seismic roar, sending Galex flying straight into Hopper. Both blades clattered outside of the dish.

However, Tyler didn't even focus on that. She was too fixated on going back after Ray's white blade. He felt a small sense of panic, but his confidence kept his cool and he went on the defensive.

_This is it! One more attack and I'll win!_

"Drastara, Violet Roar!"

The wildcat began to attack the tiger, only to stop in mid attack.

"Hey, what the heck?" Tyler growled in annoyance, "Drastara, why are you just standing there? Attack Drigger already!"

The purple and blue blade simply continued to spin. Ray tried to move Drigger as well, but he wouldn't move either. Frowning, the two looked up to see their bit-beasts eyeing each other, before they started to encircle each other and roar excitedly.

"Drastara _and_ Drigger are acting so strange!" Kenny exclaimed, mesmerized.

Hiro stepped closer, "It couldn't be…"

"What? What's going on, Hiro?" Tyson inquired.

Hiro frowned, "As you know already, Drastara was given to Tyler by me. I found her, sealed in a tablet hidden in the caves deep in China." Hiro gave a deep sigh, "I never told you the story behind her."

"Story?" several repeated.

"Long ago, the spirit of the White Tiger was actually a man named Lao. He was from the clan of White Tigers and he fought to protect his clan with everything he had. However, there was a young village girl from the rival clan of the Wildcats. Her name was Xing, and she was the most beautiful girl Lao had ever laid his eyes on. However, due to the feud between their clans, Lao could never confess his love openly. One night, he dared to sneak into the Wildcats clan's village and found Xing. He confessed his love and they decided to meet secretly and run off together."

"Aww!" gushed Hilary and Mariah, "That's so romantic!"

Hiro sighed, "However, it never happened. The letters that they exchanged were intercepted. While Xing waited in the cave where the great tablet of the clan's wildcat was for her lover, Lao was captured and beaten nearly to death by Xing's father. In order to keep his life and the life of his nephew, whom Lao had adopted upon his brother's death, Lao was banished and never saw Xing again."

Tyler felt her heart break at that.

"What happened?" Tyson asked softly.

"Xing died days later of a broken heart, in the cave where she last saw her lover. Her spirit replaced the old spirit of Drastara, the Wildcat, in hopes of one day being reunited with Lao in the next life." Hiro motioned toward the encircling felines, "It seems they have, through Drastara and Drigger."

Deep red blushes spread across Ray's and Tyler's faces as they looked at their bit-beasts.

"So what, they're not going to battle each other?"

"Apparently not," Hiro looked a little annoyed. "The match ends in a draw."

Ray and Tyler caught their blades, both breathing heavily.

"That story was so sweet!" Hilary had hearts floating aimlessly around her. "I wonder if Lao and Xing will ever be together truly again."

Hiro was quiet, "You never know…"

_I didn't tell them that Ray's ancestor was Lao's nephew, nor did I mention the fact that Tyler's got some Chinese ancestors as well… if those two were to ever find out then…_

"That was a good battle, despite the tie." Tyson commented.

Daichi rolled his eyes, "I can't believe Drigger and Drastara wussed out cause they're in love with each other. Yuck."

Hilary and Mariah both bonked him on the head, "Leave them alone."

Tyler looked down at her bit, frowning. _You embrace your love even though he's your rival. How can you do that, Drastara? Why can you take that chance and I…?_

"How about we all go out to eat to celebrate Xing and Lao's lost love reunited!" Mariah cheered.

Tyler looked away, "No thanks." she said shortly.

Ray blinked and reached out to grab her arm, "But Tyler -"

She jerked her arm free, "Leave me alone, Ray! Just leave me alone!"

The brunette whirled and ran out of the training room, not even looking back. She kept running, not caring where she was going. All she wanted was to get away.

She was running away from everything, like the scared little girl she was deep down inside.

_I don't wanna fall in love!_

Tears blurred her vision, sending her slamming into something solid.

"Whoa! Easy there!"

Blue eyes flew open, feeling hands gently steadying her by her waist.

Her lips trembled as they parted, "M-Max?"

"You look upset. What's wrong?"

Tyler swallowed and shook her head, "It's nothing… um… what are you doing?"

"Nothing. Taking a break from my team. I'm getting a headache…"

"Wanna… go out and get something to eat?"

Sapphire eyes blinked, "Sure!"

Tyler smiled, especially when Max took her hand and cupped it protectively in his own. They two started to head down the corridor and out of the headquarters. Ray's eyes followed, feeling an assault of emotions he didn't understand at the sight of them together.

_Things are becoming complicated… I'm not too sure how much more I can take._

"I don't want to lose her," Ray realized in a soft whisper.

He had already lost one girl.

To lose another…

It would devastate him.

And this time, Ray had the feeling he wouldn't be able to recover.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Yes, drama is my friend. Review please :)

**Musical Inspiration: Good Girl Gone Bad - Rihanna**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and hits =) **

**Disclaimer: Takao Aoki owns Beyblade. I own Tyler.**

* * *

The summer air was hot and heavy as Tyler and Max walked across the street to a local ice cream shop. She tugged off her hoodie and tied it around her waist, tying her choppy locks back into a messy bun with a rubber band. She clipped her bangs out of her face with a hair clip a moment later.

"What flavor?" Max inquired.

"Hmm, chocolate." Tyler said, smiling.

Max grinned wildly, "Alright, two double scoops of ice cream, coming up!"

Gold eyes flickered in annoyance and slight longing as they peered around the corner of the window. Ray felt ridiculous for following them, but he couldn't understand why Tyler would run away from him, and then leave with Max as if the two of them were dating.

He was jealous, he realized, along with confused.

He just wanted to know why Tyler was avoiding him like this. Sure, he had known her for about a week (not counting all the different times he had seen her at past matches, which he realized he had noticed her quite often), but that didn't stop the fact he was really starting to like Tyler.

For years he had been oblivious to what was in front of him. Inevitably, he lost something precious due to being so oblivious. Ray wasn't going to lose another chance like that again.

He wasn't going to back down from any fight when it concerned Tyler Hatori.

Why was it she was so open and carefree with Max, but could barely keep eye contact with him?

It just didn't make any sense!

The dark-haired neko jin quickly hid as the two exited the shop, lapping at their ice cream while talking and laughing about something. They moved to sit down at one of the many tables in the shade.

"Yum!" Max said, before he laughed the moment he looked at her. "You got some on your nose."

"Huh?" Tyler blinked, looking up as Max leaned forward, wiping the bit of ice cream off her nose.

Ray dug his nails into the tree he was hiding behind. He knew Max was a good friend. A very good, dear friend. If Max wasn't such a nice guy and that they didn't have a past together, he would have the urge to rip him to tiny pieces.

The yang in him was coming out. Ray quickly calmed himself, knowing that violent tendencies induced by his jealousy would _not_ help him in this situation. However, that didn't stop the stings of pain in his chest with every smile Max brought to Tyler's lips.

His heart was warmed and stung because of those smiles.

"You know what?" Max was saying, "I know this sounds totally weird, but I can see Erica and Rick as a couple."

Tyler snorted in shock, "What? Are you a fan of emotionally abusive relationships? They'd obliterate each other!"

"That's the thing, I think Rick might have a weakness for her. Weakness makes him act the way he does. So he's trying to push Er Bear away so that she doesn't find out she makes him weak. See?"

"I dunno… I'd be scared of Rick losing his cool with her. She's so tiny…"

"He wouldn't ever hit a girl." Max said, blue eyes serious. "I know Rick, a lot better than people realize. I can see right through his shields."

"Seriously?" Tyler sighed, "Yeah, but..."

"Don't worry," Max placed a hand on her shoulder, "She's got me to protect her."

Those words made the purple-and-brown haired girl visibly flinch.

"What's wrong?" Max asked, worried.

"Just made me think of what happened when..." she trailed off, fingers lightly brushing against her bruise.

The blond cocked his head to the side, "You never really told me what happened other than the fact you were jumped."

"Well...I..."

"Who came for you? Tyson? Hiro?"

"..." Tyler mumbled something.

"...was it Ray?" he whispered.

She lowered her head, "Y-Yes..."

"Whew, glad that he was. Did he get you taken care of? Of course he would, he's Ray. He's a pretty nice guy...and...what?"

Tyler was crying now. Her body shook in silent sobs as she finally just started to cry in her hands. Ray nearly sprung from behind his hiding place to pull her into his arms and comfort her, but he knew he couldn't.

That tore him up inside, knowing he _couldn't_ go to her.

Max walked to the other side of the table, wrapping his arms around Tyler. She continued to cry, pressing her fists against her chest.

"Shh... cry if you need to. I'm here."

Tyler moaned, "Max, I'm so confused!"

"Confused about what?" Blue eyes blink, puzzled by the girl's actions.

She groaned loudly in frustration, wiping her tears furiously.

"Max, liking someone sucks!"

Max blinked and retreated back to his seat, "I don't understand." He paused and then said, "Okay... it doesn't always have to suck. Sometimes liking someone can be a good thing... if you approach it from the right angle."

Tyler put her head in her hands and grumbled, "That's the thing; there isn't any right angle. I'm not good enough. Besides, I'm not sure how I feel about another person... I'm not sure if they like me or not. They act like they do..."

She glanced at the All Star from under her lashes.

"Well, for one, if he's cool enough, I'm sure he thinks you are good enough,"

Tyler bit her lip and leaned a little closer, "But... what if this other person likes me... I'm not too sure what to do."

"Hmm..." Max chewed his lip uncertainly, "I guess you could go for it. Just... tell him."

She eyes kept glancing at him, shyly looking back down. Max suddenly felt his face burning.

"Um, Ty, is it...is it one of your close friends you like?"

"Yes..."

"Uh, do I know them?"

Her face was bright pink now and she was shifting her eyes away from him, "...Yes..."

"Is it who I think it is?"

"I dunno... who do you think it is...?"

Max rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "Uh..."

_Aw man, this isn't turning out very good..._

"Tyler...listen...uh... we're like best friends, aren't we?"

Tyler hesitated, "Yeah... friends."

Max nodded, "Yup! Always best friends! Now and forever, okay?"

Ray face-faulted from behind the tree. His urge to kill Max suddenly disappeared and all he wanted to do was smack his friend upside the head for being a dork. Then again, he had to give the blond credit for shoving Tyler into the friend zone. It would save her from an even worse rejection in the future.

_Idiot._ Ray couldn't help but think. _Why turn her down? Tyler's an awesome girl... I'll admit severally confusing and slightly overemotional at times, but then again most girls are… and she must really like you to be willing to take that chance and tell you… You must have another reason…_

He stopped, topaz orbs widening.

_That means...I have a chance..._

However, now he had to take things incredibly slow. She was just rejected. Despite the smile she was putting on, Tyler would be feeling it for awhile.

He wanted to come out of hiding, wrap her in his arms and comfort her. He softly cursed the situation yet again since he _couldn't_. His nails dug into the bark of the tree again in slight frustration.

Ray froze as blue eyes suddenly locked on him. Max had noticed him, a questioning expression on his face before his eyes widened. He quickly made discrete motions with his left hand, the one Tyler couldn't see, trying to desperately tell Ray that it wasn't what it looked like. Ray sighed, trying to communicate back that he knew it wasn't.

"Hey, Ty, how about we go on a little shopping trip?"

"Um, okay..."

Max grabbed her wrist, "Good! This way!"

He tugged her to her feet, darting them across the street, which Max making a motion for Ray to follow. Ray found Max's behavior strange, but he shrugged, following them. The blond led the smaller girl into a small clothing boutique. Tyler made a face and glanced up at Max, raising an eyebrow.

"It's summer! I wanna buy you something!"

"Why?"

_Uh, cause he just rejected you and doesn't want you to hate him?_

"C'mon, just lemme find you something cute, okay?"

"Fine," she sighed.

Max glanced around the store and started to shift through the racks. Tyler was beginning to look uncomfortable, and her eyes kept lowering to her sneakers. Ray had to admit, she was doing a pretty good job at hiding her negative emotions from the blond.

"Wow, what about this?"

Max pulled off a purple dress from the rack. It fell to about a few inches above the knee, and it had spaghetti-straps with a black sash.

"Um, no way." Tyler made a face, "Tomboy, Maxie. I don't do dresses."

Max sighed, "Fine…"

"Max... maybe I should head back."

Max frowned, "I thought we were having fun..."

Tyler closed her eyes and rubbed the back of her neck, "We are! Totally the most fun I've had in days!" She sobered, "But Hiro's gonna get worried. Plus... I really need to go and think."

"Oh, okay..."

"Maxie?"

"Yeah?"

She took his hand and gave it a squeeze, "I'm really glad we're best friends."

"Me too, Ty-Ty." Max gave a small smile as his hand reached up to ruffle her hair.

She smiled at the nickname.

"Later,"

"Bye..."

Tyler turned and disappeared down the street. Blue eyes watched until she disappeared from sight before shifting to the right.

"Ray, you can stop hiding."

Ray sheepishly stepped out of from behind a clothing rack.

"Hey... Max..."

The blond leaned his head back, fingers laced behind his head.

Ray scratched his cheek, "Can I ask... why you rejected her?"

"I only think of her as a friend," Max answered honestly, "She's a great gal but...I have nothing romantic towards her. In a way, it's kind of like Erica and me. She's like a little sis."

One sapphire orb closed in a wink a second later.

"Plus, I get this feeling that _someone _would be very upset."

"Huh?" Ray tried to play dumb, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Max leaned forward and chuckled, "You're silly. As if I can't tell with one glance. Ray, I've been one of your closest friends for years. I think I can tell when a girl's crossed your mind." He sobered as he looked down, "And besides, I get the feeling you care a lot about her."

"I... I do... I can't explain it," Ray looked away, "She's...I don't know... it's... strange... but... I'm starting to like it."

"Don't deny it and go for it!" Max grinned. "C'mon, pal, you can do it! Go sweep her off her feet!"

"She's different from other girls, Max. You noticed it too. She's been hurt before. I... I'll have to take it slow."

Max frowned, "Oh yeah... kinda just rejected her. My bad." he winced.

"Not your fault," Ray placed a hand on his shoulder, "Better you be honest with her then have a horrible break up later."

Max nodded, "I'm too busy keeping Em from killing Michael and dealing with the confusing way things are headed with Erica and Rick too."

"Your team is dysfunctional..." Ray sweatdropped.

"Doesn't mean we're not going to win." Max smirked, "Speaking of, I better go check on them... I have the feeling Eddy and I are going to need to find a tranquilizer gun later..."

"Sure," Ray waved him off, "Good luck with finding that tranquilizer gun, Squirtle."

Max laughed at the attempt of humor, "Later, Ray!"

"See ya, Max..."

Ray watched as the blond headed off down the street. He sighed, with his hands behind his head. He was a little jealous that Tyler had even the slightest crush on his ex-teammate, but Ray couldn't really blame her. Max was one of the nicest guys around and he had a big heart.

Now, Ray had to find Tyler. He already knew she hadn't gone back to BBA HQ. Ray closed his eyes, trying to think of where she would go.

"Got it!"

He took off down the street, not even thinking twice about it.

* * *

The sound of the river was oddly comforting as she settled herself down on the bank, just crossing her ankles and placing her hands in her lap as she watched it. Fish darted to the surface and then disappeared under the murky water.

Giving a heavy sigh, Tyler leaned her head back to look up at the sky. She frowned as the once cloudless blue sky was filled with dark and swirling gray ones, looking angry and ready to unleash a storm any second. She went to stand up and leave, but the moment she turned to do so a loud cry caught her attention.

"Oh no!"

A small black kitten was desperately trying to get out of the river, mewling loudly and desperately. Tyler didn't think twice as the thunder rumbled loudly, like that of a sonic boom, and the rain unleashed itself. She slid down the embankment, getting on her knees and trying to snag the kitten before it was washed away.

"Meow… meow…" it whined.

"I gotcha!" Tyler said, smiling the moment she managed to snag the scruff of its neck.

She leaned back onto her bottom, legs angled out as she cradled the kitten like a baby, trying to keep it dry against her hoodie. The rain started to pick up and fall down harder. She tugged her hood up and then slipped up the embankment, dodging under the bridge and panting wildly.

"Wow, sure is coming down hard… I better not go out there. I'll get sick for sure." Tyler sighed, looking down at the kitten. "It's okay, baby, I gotcha."

He blinked his large golden eyes at her, Tyler lifting him up to examine him.

"You're so thin! You poor thing!" she cried, "Hang on a second, I might have something you can eat…"

She proceeded to dig through her bag, finding a tupperware dish of chicken and rice Yumi had given her. Using the lid, Tyler picked all the chicken out and placed it on it, letting the kitten start to eat. He purred as she scratched him behind his ears, entirely grateful.

"Must be a stray…"

Tyler gave a heavy sigh at that.

"You know what; I'm taking you with me. Grandpa won't care and besides, I'm sure Kenta and Kazumi will love you. Now I just gotta name you…"

Tyler frowned, watching the cat and trying to think of names for him. Her face turned bright red as the image of Ray sprung to mind.

"Heck no… not gonna name him after Ray…"

The kitten glanced at her and cocked his head to the side, mewling again. He then leapt into her lap and curled up into her arms, purring and closing his eyes to nap. Tyler smiled, using her free hand to put up the remaining food and to stand up. She grabbed her bag and slung it back over her shoulders.

"I'll think of a name later… let's head on home. The rain's not lightening up."

Tyler lowered her head, trying to shield the kitten as she started to make her way back into the city and to the dojo.

* * *

Ray was starting to get worried. He had searched a good part of the city without any sign of Tyler. It was raining and getting dark and memories from the night she had been beaten up kept flashing across Ray's thoughts.

He was grateful he had been at the bakery, picking up some moon pies for his team when he heard the struggle. If he hadn't been there, then Tyler might…

"I have to find her!"

Ray turned away from the café and took off down the street. He would check the dojo again, praying Tyler had made it back there safe and sound. His footsteps echoed against the damp sidewalk, splashing through puddles as he darted through the rain.

He looked down every street and alley, glanced in every store he passed on the way in hopes of seeing her huddled up, safe and dry.

_Please be alright; please be alright… please, please be alright, Tyler…_

Ray was breathing heavily by the time he reached a four way. He stood in the middle and gave a frustrated growl, looking in each direction. The last time he had even felt this worried was when Mariah had disappeared one day from the village, only for them to find out she had followed Mystel because he had stolen her ribbon.

"Tyler…"

Ray clenched his eyes shut and began to walk forward. He felt dejected and annoyed. He wanted to know why he was the only one caught in the rain, searching for the brunette blader.

A girl who wasn't even on his team. A girl he should have nothing to do with other than compete against in an upcoming tournament.

She wasn't just some girl though…

She was Tyler. She was the girl that Ray was developing feelings for. She was the girl he would do anything to protect at this rate, afraid to lose her to anything or anyone.

He already lost Mariah…

Losing Tyler…

It wouldn't be acceptable. He would curse the Fates until he drew his last breath if he lost Tyler. They would be cruel to thrust her into his world, only to have her taken away in front of his very eyes.

Gold eyes were finally opening, lowering the veil to the reality he had subconsciously blinded himself to in order to prevent anymore heartache. He knew what he had to do and what he needed to stop running from.

He wasn't afraid. Not anymore. If the road before him was leading him to Tyler, rivals or not, he wasn't going to ignore it. He would tread that path and hopefully it would lead to the things most people in life dreamt of.

Love, life, happiness…

"I wish we had another time and another place… one where we could just be stuck in a moment and not have to worry about anything…"

He came to a stop, head lowered and fists trembling at his sides.

_Tyler…_

Then, his keen ears heard it.

Footsteps…

He whirled around, so many emotions hitting him at once to see Tyler walking down the street, cradling a black kitten in her arms and trying to shield it from the storm. Happiness, relief, and just sweet joy washed over him.

"Tyler!"

Her head jerked up, blue eyes widening as they locked on him.

"R-Ray?"

"Tyler…"

Immobilized in place, Tyler could only watch as Ray started to walk toward her. His pace quickened into it was a run. In one moment, Tyler found herself pulled into Ray's arms, him lightly pressing his hand against the back of her head.

"You're okay…"

"W-What are you doing out here?" Tyler choked out in shock.

Ray pulled back and brushed her rain-dampened locks out of her face, "I was worried about you!"

"Why?" Tyler growled, "We're rivals, Ray! Stop worrying about me! I told you, I'm not your burden!"

Ray felt a small rise of anger at those words, "Max is your rival too, isn't he?"

Guilt flashed across dark sapphire eyes.

"That's not the point!"

Ray took a step back.

"Please, make me understand your logic. You reject my friendship and care simply because we're on opposite teams, yet you accept Max's? That doesn't make any sense to me! Why do you hate me so much, Tyler?"

Her breathing hitched and she looked down at her sneakers.

"I… don't hate you…"

"Could've fooled me,"

_I would die for you._

Desperately, she wanted to voice those words, but to do so would mean admitting how much she was beginning to care for the neko jin.

_I've gone too far to come back from here, but you don't have a clue what you do to me, do you Ray?_

"Ray… I don't hate you." Tyler finally looked up, swallowing the lump in her throat. "I'm… I'm scared of you, okay?"

"Scared… of _me_?" Ray shook his head, "I don't understand."

Tyler groaned, her face burning unpleasantly as rain slipped down her face like tears.

"You're such a stupid boy! I'm scared of the things you do! The things you say! The things you make me feel!"

Ray jolted and took a step back in surprise, "W-What?"

Her big blue eyes were wide now, so many emotions burning in them.

"I-I… I like you, okay? I like you… a lot…" Tyler lowered her head in shame. "I…I know I… don't even have a chance… with someone like you… but… that doesn't stop… how I feel…"

His trembling lips parted, but his tongue couldn't form the words he desperately wanted to say.

"I should've never thought of you that way…you got it, some kind of magic… it's hypnotic and leaving me breathless… I hate this!" Tyler jerked her head back up, revealing the tears in her passionate eyes, "I never wanted this, Ray. I never wanted to make things awkward and… and never wanted to let you know…"

Ray didn't know what was wrong with him. The initial shock had him paralyzed and speechless, unable to respond to the girl's heartfelt confession.

She hugged the kitten closer as her face burned bright red, her eyes shifting to the side. "I-I know you barely know me… but… I don't wanna stop being your friend! I'm really sorry I've been a dork and avoiding you, it's just that… I'm so afraid. I…I can't be hurt like that again…"

"Who… who has hurt you?" Ray finally managed to whisper.

Tyler closed her eyes and whimpered, "I… I had a boyfriend back in Virginia… and I… he broke my heart… and he left me for my best friend… he used me so badly… I've been scared to like anyone ever since…"

"But what about Max…?"

"Max was… confusing." Tyler admitted, "I'm a fangirl of his… and I guess that just collided with… my admiration of how he made me feel better… and 'cause he paid attention to me…" She locked her eyes on his. "You're the only one I feel these intense feelings for, Ray!"

Ray couldn't breathe. He didn't know what to do.

Part of him wanted to take things slow, get to know her, and then tell her of his growing feelings in fear of the tournament.

Another part was fighting back the strong temptation to kiss her.

Tyler bit her lip and fought back the tears burning her eyes, "I already know… you don't like me back… it's okay…"

"Tyler… that's…" Ray swallowed hard, "That's not it… at all."

"H-Huh…?"

Ray stepped closer, gently bringing his hand up to cup her face.

"I'm… starting to like you… that way."

"Y-You are!"

Ray nodded, "I'm… still wary though…"

Her happiness deflated at once, "Oh… 'cause of the competition…"

"That and… I wanna take this slow. I don't want to rush into anything and have either one of us get hurt."

"So… what does that mean?"

Ray chewed on his cheek and then said, "It means we're getting to know each other."

Tyler blushed and looked down, "O-Okay…"

"That means you can't run away from me anymore…" he added softly.

"I don't wanna run anymore… I'm sick of being scared…"

"I don't want to hurt you, Tyler. I can't promise that I would never hurt you, because I may say or do something that will inevitably hurt you… but I will promise to do anything to make things alright between us."

"Th-thank you… Ray."

They smiled at each other in the rain.

"C'mon, before we both catch a cold…"

Ray held out his hand with a charming smile, one that made Tyler's heart thunder and her stomach to twist. She took his hand, feeling how their fingers laced together, fitting almost perfectly.

_He's… seriously holding my hand. I'm not dreaming…_

Suddenly, Tyler found that being caught in the rain wasn't so bad.

If only she knew how things were going to turn out for them…

**

* * *

**

A/N: Hehe. So fluffy! Review the kawaii fluffiness! C'mon, you know you wanna!

**Musical Inspiration: Stop this Song/I Caught Myself - Paramore**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: O.o Creepiest part about last chapter was it started to storm like it did in the chappie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA! …Whoops, wrong anime. I meant Beyblade :P**

* * *

G-Rev opened the door to the sight of Ray and Tyler shivering to death with teeth chattering and completely soaking wet. The storm was still raging furiously outside, chilling them all to the bone just from the air. Hilary took one look at the two before shoving them inside and ordering for them to strip.

"Uh, Hil…" Tyson tried to come to the rescue, but the brunette wouldn't hear it.

"Strip!" She snapped, her ruby eyes crazed in a mother hen way.

Tyler and Ray jolted before beginning to discard their outer layers of clothing. Tyler handed the drenched kitten to Kenny, who immediately went to find a towel and get it a bowl of warm milk. Ray stood in his wet pants, completely shirtless, while Tyler stood in her damp top and a pair of undershorts, trying to tug the hem of her shirt down to cover them.

Hilary glared at Ray's pants, "Drop 'em."

Ray sighed, "Hilary -"

One look and his pants hit the floor. Ray tried to stand their in his boxers with as much pride as one could, meaning his hands were being held in front of his shorts and he was turning several shades of pink as he tried to avoid looking at Tyler.

Hilary gathered their wet clothes and left them standing in the hallway as she went to throw them in the dryer. Tyson and Daichi exchanged a look and nod before darting into Tyson's room, returning with some spare clothes. Tyler didn't care as she pulled a pair of Tyson's dragon boxers on and one of his white t-shirts, despite the fact it hung over one of her shoulders and looked like a night gown. Ray pulled on a green t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, though they were a little short.

"Better?" Tyson asked.

Tyler was hopping up and down, trying to get warm as her teeth chattered.

"Guess not," Daichi muttered. "Blankets!"

The two ran for the hall closet, pulling out two thick quilts. Daichi grabbed their wrists and dragged them into the kitchen, forcing the two to sit side-by-side. Tyson then went to work wrapping the quilts around them, one across their laps and the other over their shoulders. Hilary came inside and nodded in approval, turning to Kenny.

"Make some tea."

"R-Right," the nerdy boy squeaked, hurrying to do so.

Hilary's eyes locked on the kitten, happily lapping up milk with his black fur standing on its end.

"Where'd the cat come from?"

"S'mine," Tyler sniffed.

"Whatcha gonna name 'im?" Daichi asked.

"Dunno…"

Tyson looked from the kitten to his friend, "He looks like Ray…"

Tyler sweatdropped, "Thanks, Tyce, we've already established that…"

"What about Night?" Hilary suggested.

"Nah…"

Tyson looked excited, "Licorice!"

Collectively sweatdropping, the group all responded. "No."

Tyson then proceeded to pout as Daichi said, "Shadow?"

"Too common…"

"Ash?" Kenny asked, bringing the two shivering ones two cups of green tea.

Tyler shook her head.

Ray was eyeing the kitten, opening his mouth to suggest something when Tyson shouted, "PEPSI!"

Tyler snorted and giggled, "No way, dude!"

"Fine, be that way…" Tyson grumbled.

"Ray, do you have any ideas?" Kenny then said.

"He looks like a Raven to me…"

Tyler's ears perked up, "Raven, huh? I like that…" she turned to the kitten, "Raven, here kitty, kitty…"

Said cat turned to look at her with wide eyes, his tail twitching happily.

"Raven it is." Hilary laughed.

A moment later, Tyson pinned Ray and Tyler with a stare.

"So… is everything cool between you guys now?"

"Yes…" Tyler whispered.

She felt Ray take her hand under the blanket, his thumb brushing across the top of it tenderly. They blushed and smiled at each other, but let go the moment Hilary pinned them with a stare.

"My couple senses are tingling," she smirked. "Dating?"

"No!" both exclaimed, honestly.

Hilary pouted, "Ugh, Ray you need a girlfriend!"

Tyson snorted, "Then you date him."

Tyler nearly released a small growl at the very thought. Hilary took a look at Ray and then made a face.

"No way. So not my type."

"Hah, as if you even have a type! I bet you have a crush on Kenny!"

"As if!" She paused, "No offense, Kenny."

Said boy sighed, "None taken, Hilary, I'm rather used to it…"

Tyson rolled his eyes, "You shouldn't be the one to tell Ray he needs a girlfriend. You're single… _still_."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean, Tyson?" Hilary growled.

"Means you need to shut your mouth." Tyson replied.

Hilary glared daggers into the blunette, "Like you can say anything, Mr. Never Had a Girlfriend!"

"What about you, you boy-crazy hag?"

"H-Hag!"

Kenny actually got up and moved away from Hilary and Tyson as they broke into a fight. After a few more insults and the occasional object flying through the air, it ended up with Tyson and Hilary nose-to-nose and gripping the fronts of each others shirts.

"You know what could solve this annoying problem?" Daichi said, picking at his ear. "You two just dating."

Crimson blushes crossed both their faces at the redhead's words.

"He has a point," Tyler giggled, "You two act like you're married."

"D-Do not!" both shouted.

Ray chuckled, "Kiss! Kiss!" he teased.

Tyler and Daichi joined in the chant.

"Fine!" Hilary shouted, just to shut them up.

Tyson's brown eyes widened, "W-Wha-?"

"Shut up!"

Hilary grabbed his shoulders, pulling him into a lip lock.

Daichi paled, "Ew! My eyes!" he screeched, running out of the room.

Kenny looked awkward, simply leaning in closer to his laptop screen while Ray and Tyler both laughed softly, smiling at each other. Tyson had stopped flailing and was returning the kiss a little eagerly.

"…Let's relocate…" Kenny muttered, his face tinged pink.

"Agreed," Ray laughed.

Tyler retrieved her poor kitten and the three shuffled out of the kitchen, retreating into the living room, where Daichi was huddled in the corner, rocking back and forth, and moaning about his virgin eyes.

"Hiro and Grandpa are out?" Tyler realized, noting the silence.

"Yeah, they won't be back until tomorrow morning. They had to go visit one of Tyson's cousins or something." Kenny said, typing away on his laptop, from where he had settled himself on the floor at the coffee table.

"Here," Ray tossed the quilt on Kenny. "We just need one blanket."

Kenny nodded and wrapped himself in it, pulling the top over his head so he wasn't visible other than his hands. Ray curled up in the corner of the couch, grabbing the remote to watch television. Tyler hesitated, unsure if she should sit in the floor or beside him.

Shyness won, for the brunette settled in the floor in front of Ray, leaning against the couch. Ray frowned a little at this, raising an eyebrow at her when she glanced over her shoulder at him. Tyler squeaked and looked back at the screen, trying to hide her blush as she began to braid her hair into two braids.

Ray gave a sigh and smiled at the display of shyness. He bit his lower lip, the impulse he had too strong to pass up. Tyler gave a squeak of surprise as Ray reached down and lifted her effortless off the floor, pulling her sideways into his lap.

"Hey," Ray smirked.

Her dark orbs shifted away from his light ones, "Um… hi…"

"I don't bite," he teased.

"Yeah… so… maybe I do…" Tyler pouted.

Ray frowned, "Do you not wanna sit by me?"

Tyler blushed again and looked away, "S'not it… just…"

"It's okay to be nervous…"

Tyler blushed, especially as Ray lifted his hand up to brush her purple bangs out of her eyes. He gave her another, tender smile before placing a chaste kiss to her temple. Then very gently, the Chinese blader slid Tyler onto the cushion beside him.

"There, you see? Painless," he chuckled.

Tyler nodded weakly, blushing still as she tried to focus on the television. Ray turned his focus back on the television too. Yet he couldn't help but watch Tyler out of the corner of his eye.

He wanted to keep up his cool guy persona and put his arm around her shoulders, but he was nervous. Much to his surprise, Tyler leaned against him. He blushes, trying to figure out where to put his arm at.

He settled for around her waist, reaching behind her to drape the blanket over them. Tyler clutched the material of his borrowed shirt, eyes half-mast. Ray faintly smiled, watching her look comfortable.

"Think they're done?" Daichi asked, looking green.

"Tyler! Get in here!"

Sighing, Tyler moved. "Yeah, they're done."

Ray made a small face of annoyance as his current cuddle buddy got up and left the living room. The Chinese boy was left with nothing but the faint warmth she left on the blanket.

Tyson came wandering into the room, a rosy blush on his cheeks and a sheepishly and dopey grin on his face.

"Where's Ty?" Ray asked, trying not to sound desperate.

"Hilary's making them take a bath together."

Tyson laughedat Ray's facial expression.

"Japanese customs are so weird..." he muttered.

"Wanna take a peek?"

"No!"

Tyson chuckled, "Whoa, quick to the defensive. What's wrong, Kitty Boy?"

His face was turning pink. "N-Nothing's wrong. That would be rude."

Tyson was smirking as he took Tyler's vacant spot, "Yeah right. You know you wanna."

"I...shut up Tyson."

Tyson placed his hands behind his back, "Geez, you're no fun."

"...if I do...she'll hate me."

"True..."

"Marriage!" Kenny squeaked from his cocoon of blankets.

"Huh?" Ray blinkedbefore turning red, after deciphering what Kenny had said.

"Wait until marriage!"

"So Ray...made any moves past first base?" Tyson smirked with Ray turning very red.

"Tyson, shut up." Ray sighed. "Seriously, Tyler and I... we're just friends."

"Yet you like her...like her?"

Ray shifted uncomfortably, thankfully saved when Daichi attacked Tyson with a pillow. Sighing, the neko-jin wondered how much longer he was going to be able to keep his feelings for Tyler a secret.

* * *

"We're just friends," Tyler muttered.

Hilary dumped the hot water over the shorter girl's head, "I see the way you two look at each other. Fess up."

Tyler gave a pout, with Hilary giving her a look that nearly broke the poor girl.

"Anyway, what were you thinking running off like you did? You're gonna catch a cold." Hilary said, moving to grab the shampoo and began to scrub the other girl's head.

Tyler winced, "Easy, Hilary! Geez you've got sharp nails..."

"Trying to massage your scalp."

"Massage it or rip it to shreds?"

Hilary shoved the smaller girl underwater for that one.

Tyler came up out of the water, coughing.

"So how'd you two make-up?" Hilary then said, moving to condition it.

"W-well... R-Ray he... we ran into each other... and I just... sorta apologized..."

"Aw." Hilary paused to say, "Hold your breath" before dunking Tyler under again. Tyler came up, making a face,

"You _know_ I despise water."

"And yet how shall you ever get clean?"

"Hil... you just kissed _Tyson_. Your mouth will never be clean again."

Hilary went to dunk the brunette again, but Tyler managed to turn the tables and threw her into the tub.

"Haha," the girl laughed as Hilary came up, drenched.

"Why you little -"

Suddenly it began a game of who could escape the tub. Water splashed everywhere as the two girls scrambled to get out only to end up laughing hysterically.

The door opened a crack. "Are you two okay in there or have you two decided to run off and get married?" Daichi demanded.

"Yep, we're definitely going to run off and get married, right Tyler?" Hilary rolled her eyes, winking at Tyler who just laughed.

Tyler giggled, "Definitely. Hilary's gonna have my babies."

The door closed with the sound of Daichi running off, yelling something to the boys. Sweatdropping, the two brunettes quickly grabbed with towels and got out.

"Three...two...one..."

Right on cue the door slid open, "WHAT DO YA MEAN YOU TWO ARE GETTIN MARRIED?" Tyson shouted.

"We. Were. Joking." Hilary flicked him in the forehead.

Tyson pouted, "Well... in that case... good. Cause... you're mine."

"Yes, I'm yours. I'm not leaving you for Ray's crush."

Tyler turned pink, "I'm not his crush!"

"Whatever,"

Tyler blushed and looked down at her towel, "Uh... Hilary..."

Hilary blinked and slowly turned red, "PERVERT!" she shrieked, attacking Tyson with the shampoo bottle.

He found the door quickly, trying to escape.

It was going to be a long night...

* * *

It was a little after three by the time everyone had crashed. Tyson and Hilary were cuddling on the floor, Daichi having taken over Tyson's bed greedily. Kenny was curled up in his little cocoon, his face sticking to his laptop as Ray gently replaced it with a pillow. He turned around and saw that Tyler was fast asleep as well in her futon, on her side with her hair fanned out around her face.

He closed his eyes and smiled to himself, finding the sight utterly adorable. Ray knelt down beside her, idly brushing his hand across her face. He was happy that she wasn't avoiding him anymore.

"Night, Tyler…" he breathed against her ear, pressing a chaste kiss to her cheek.

Ray went to turn and go crash on the couch, only to feel her small hand snag his wrist.

"No…stay with me…" she mumbled sleepily.

Ray shifted his eyes toward the others, "I…"

He thought about it.

Would it be so bad? He would be up before them anyway…

"Alright…"

Ray slid into the futon beside her, curling under the blanket. Tyler snuggled into his chest, tucking her head under his chin as one arm went around her waist, the other going under the pillow. Tyler sighed happily, inhaling the cinnamon scent that belonged to Ray alone. She could feel Raven purring against her foot as well.

"Night… Ray…" Tyler mumbled, before drifting off to sleep.

"Sweet dreams, Tyler…"

**

* * *

**

A/N: Just a little humor chapter to make up for all the drama. Review please!

**Musical Inspiration: One Time - Justin Bieber**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Time jumps are my friends! :D Thanks for the reviews –hug-**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

It was amazing how much two people could get to know each other in three weeks. Whenever they could sneak away without getting caught by Hiro, Ray and Tyler spent many nights in the park, just sitting and talking.

Tyler was completely captivated by White Tiger Hills, even calling her father to see if he had ever encountered the isolated village. Imagine their surprise when Yoshio confessed that some of their ancestors were from there. Tyler was in complete shock, but then grew excited; wanting to learn anything and everything she could about her ancestors.

Ray, on the other hand, was interested about Tyler's life living in America. He was surprised to find out that she had actually gone to a private school most of her life, at least until her parents divorce. Taylor and Yoshio had ended their marriage because of the stress of both traveling and never around each other. They had changed into two different people, not knowing who they were anymore, and found they weren't in love anymore.

For hours they were just talk about memories; Ray about his experiences in blading with the White Tigers and the Bladebreakers, and Tyler about her prior friendship with Tyson, Hilary, Kenny, and her relationship with Hiro.

Two nights before they were set to leave for the beginning of the tournament in China, the two found themselves meeting up outside of Tyler's house, heading for the nearby park just after sunset. Their footsteps were soft against the grass as they headed for the playground, perching themselves on the very top.

"Can you believe it's already been a month…?" Tyler whispered softly.

"I know. It makes you wonder where time has gone." Ray sighed and then smiled at her, "I'm glad we spent as much of it as we did together."

Her cheeks tinged pink, "Yeah… I'm surprised Hiro hasn't found out…"

"Well, you've done a good job keeping it from your team…"

The familiar guilt crossed her face, "I hate not being able to tell them, but it would be a bad idea…"

"We're just friends," Ray said quietly, "Friends who happen to like each other…"

"Yeah…"

Tyler looked down at their entwined hands. They held hands and sometimes cuddled, but that's it. She was happy they were finding out more about each other, but at the same time she longed for the special feelings that came with being in an actual relationship instead of just 'talking'.

However, she knew that she had to wait. The tournament was going to be hard on them both, and possibly even harder on Drastara and Drigger. However, that didn't stop Tyler from training as hard as possible.

She wanted to win so badly. Her competitive nature was pushing her feelings aside for the time being.

"No matter what, no matter who wins or loses, we'll still care about each other."

Her lips formed a sad smile, "Right…"

Ray closed his eyes, gently squeezing Tyler's hand.

Just that simple touch made her feel so much…

"Ray… I-I…"

Topaz orbs flickered open, "What is it, Tyler?"

She looked away painfully, "I…I get really competitive. I'm scared I might do something that will hurt your feelings…"

"Tyler, the only thing you could ever do to hurt me is to avoid me…"

"But, Ray, if I don't put some distance between us I'm probably gonna -"

Ray placed a finger to her lip, silencing her.

"You won't throw any matches for me or my team. I know you, Tyler. You're way too stubborn and you'll probably go all out against me like you did before."

Tyler blinked and blushed. _He's right. I didn't hold back before… actually, just because it is Ray, I might even wanna… wanna take him on even more now._

His lips formed a smile, giving her a flash of fang. Giddiness gripped her heart, her stomach knotting unpleasantly in nervousness. She felt his finger move from her lips, his hands cupping her face.

Ray actually felt nervous. He hadn't dared make any moves other than a subtle kiss on her temple or cheek, and those were rare. However, lately it was getting harder to focus, especially since the temptations to claim her lips as his own kept plaguing his thoughts.

Sapphire eyes sparkled in the golden light of the moon, fireflies hovering all around them in the dark night.

"I promise, Tyler, that this competition won't change anything between us."

Her hands gently gripped his wrists, "I know, Ray…"

Ray swallowed and leaned in, changing his mind last minute to press a lingering kiss to her forehead. Tyler blinked, flattered yet slightly disappointed. Ray pulled back and turned away, cursing himself in his head for chickening out.

He didn't understand why the thought of kissing Tyler made him so nervous. Heck, he had gotten his first kiss from Mariah when they were just kids. Back then he didn't know it really meant anything…

Now, he knew it meant the world to a teenage girl.

Tyler smiled before leaning up and kissing his cheek, before she slipped free and hopped off the playground. Ray blinked before leaping down to follow her. Tyler kept playing with her beyblade inside her hoodie pocket, just watching the fireflies dancing.

Ray stopped as Tyler abruptly whirled around, her blue eyes flickering in what could only be determination. Then, without warning, she leaned forward on tiptoe and pressed her lips against his in a kiss.

Animalistic eyes blinked rapidly in shock, before finally responding to the soft lips covering his own. He could feel her gripping his shoulders and his eyes finally began to close, his hands resting on his waist. A warm tingling danced across his lips, his chest filling with warmth as his heart started to race within it.

They pulled back a few seconds later, blushing faintly, before Tyler looked away shyly.

"S-Sorry…" she mumbled.

Ray closed his eyes and smiled, "Don't be…"

Tyler gave a small squeak as Ray clasped his fingers around her wrist, tugging her forward and capturing her lips in another kiss. This time it lasted longer, making tingles cover her entire body. Her face was burning but her lips sought his just as eagerly. Ray brushed his fingertips across her soft cheek, feeling how warm it was, and he pulled back.

"It's late…" he whispered, brushing strands of dark brown behind her ear. "I should get you back home…"

Tyler gave a nod, biting on her lip.

He took her hand, lacing their fingers and they started to walk through the park. Their eyes would meet occasionally, but Tyler would end up looking away, flushing in embarrassment. Ray stopped suddenly, pulling her toward him.

"R-Ray?"

He smiled down at her, "Just wanna hug you."

Tyler nodded and rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck as his wrapped around her waist. Her eyes closed as she inhaled his scent, wishing the moment wouldn't ever end.

_I don't know what to do, I think I'm falling for you…_

She didn't want to have to go on as if they didn't have anything between them any longer. More than anything, Tyler wanted Ray to be hers.

He couldn't.

Not now anyway…

_This sucks! I finally find a really nice guy who really likes me and I can't even be with him! _

"Tyler, why are you pouting?" Ray asked, blinking and withdrawing.

She crossed her arms over her chest, "Cause this sucks!"

"Uh…"

"Um, what I mean is… not being able… to you know… hold your hand in public and… having to pretend there's… nothing between us…" Tyler mumbled, still pouting.

Ray took her hand and lifted it up, their fingers interlocking.

"Just a little longer…" he whispered, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand.

She sighed and glanced at him through purple strands, "Alright…"

Ray felt a twinge of pain at the longing in her eyes, "I know it's hard… just a little longer, I promise…"

"I know, Ray…" Tyler smiled at their hands, "I'm okay. I'm just being pouty because I don't want to share you."

Ray chuckled, "Trust me, you're the only one I like that way."

Tyler smirked, "Good." she rubbed their noses together, "My kitty."

Laughing, he kissed the tip of her nose. "Yes, your kitty…" Ray pulled back and glanced at the clock on a nearby lamp post. "C'mon, it's getting late and you have an early start tomorrow."

"Alrighty…" Tyler said, sounding a bit sad.

He took her hand and they started to head back to Tyler's house.

"Are you going to be okay heading back to the hotel?" Tyler asked, clearly worried, the moment they reached the gate.

Ray nodded, "Trust me, I'll be fine. If anyone needs to be worrying, it's me about you. You're a magnet for danger."

"Unfortunately," Tyler muttered. "I swear, I'm cursed. How much you wanna bet that I have some weird voodoo curse on me because of what Xing did?"

"You're not cursed," Ray replied, "You're too sweet to be cursed."

"Personal opinions aside…" she laughed.

Ray sighed, "Alright, get inside. Bed time."

Tyler made a face and replied, "But I don't wanna!"

"Tyler…"

She buried her face into his chest, "I don't want you to go yet… I'm not tired…"

"Ty, you have to get up early tomorrow and it's already almost eleven…"

"But Ray…"

She widened her eyes at him, pushing her lower lip out. It quivered and Ray felt his defensives start to crumble.

_That look has to be illegal._

"I'll tuck you in, how does that sound?"

"Hmm… 'kay!" Tyler grinned.

Ray sighed, _I need to learn to say no to this girl… she's gonna end up being the death of me._

At least he didn't have to worry about accidentally getting caught sneaking through her bedroom window by her father…

Tyler was still smiling as she reached the front door, "See you upstairs!" she whispered.

Ray nodded and watched as she darted inside. He then tiptoed toward the back of the house, scaling the tree lightly, and climbing through Tyler's bedroom window. He leaned against the sill, Raven climbing up to crawl into his lap. He scratched the kitten behind the ears as he waited for Tyler to arrive.

"Kazumi, you can't sleep with me tonight! 'Sides, aren't you two supposta be in bed?" He could hear Tyler in the hallway, along with the giggling of her rambunctious cousins. "Kenta, bed! I'll fix your dinosaur tomorrow! Kazumi, c'mon, get off my leg… Oh geez… Aunt Yumi! Your children are attempting to murder me by being annoying!"

"Kids, bedtime!"

Tyler managed to scramble into her bedroom, shutting and locking the door before she turned around, jumping as Ray gave a wave and a smile.

"I forgot your mad ninja skills…"

"Your cousins are cute," Ray whispered.

"Yeah, but annoying, especially when it concerns bedtime. People wonder why I'm an insomniac and have been sleeping at the dojo this summer."

Ray indicated to the bed, Tyler sighing and grabbing a pair of pajama bottoms and a t-shirt, heading into her bathroom to change. She emerged a moment later, hair pulled back into a ponytail, and she was pouting again.

"I'm not tired…"

"Tyler."

One look and she was grumbling as she tugged back her black and purple star comforter, climbing into the bed. Ray pulled the covers up and sat on the edge of the bed, smiling down at her.

"Go to sleep…"

"I can't. I'm not tired."

"Tyler, please. You need to rest."

Blue eyes glanced at him from under her lashes, "Lay with me?"

_I swear, she's too cute for her own good…_

"Alright…" Ray gave in.

He laid down beside her, propping his head up on his elbow, and smiling down at her. Tyler took his hand, lacing their fingers and playing with it while he played with a strand of her bangs.

"Ray… um…"

"What is it?"

"Can… can I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

She was blushing again.

"Does this mean… you'd want me to be your girlfriend?"

Ray blushed and bit his lip, before leaning down and kissing her forehead. "It's leaning in that direction. Let's give it some more time, okay?"

Tyler nodded and sighed, looking happy and content. His fingers brushed through her tresses, listening to her breathing deepen.

"Sweet dreams, love…" Ray whispered against her ear, the moment she was fast asleep.

He hesitated, before pressing a quick kiss to her lips, leaning back up and moving to leave through the window.

_I hope our promise survives this competition… Because deep down, I can see myself eventually giving my heart to Tyler…_

Ray could only hope she didn't take it without him realizing it.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Fluff :D Review it, love it, continue expecting it… :D

**Musical Inspiration: Fireflies - Owl City/Falling For You - Colbie Caillat**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: The tournament is inching closer…**

**Disclaimer: Still do not own Beyblade… I don't even own my socks. They're my sister's. And no, not my biological one XD**

* * *

"Tywer, get up!"

Tyler moaned and sat up, "Ray…?"

"No, Kazumi, silly!"

Her face burning like fire, the brunette girl shot up in embarrassment to find her six-year-old cousin giggling madly.

"K-Kazu! How'd you get in my room?"

"Kenta picked da lock,"

Sweatdropping, Tyler grumbled about never having children before she went to lay back down and go back to sleep. Kazumi whined and began to shake her.

"No, Auntie can't go back to sleep! Auntie Tay and Win are here!"

Those words had Tyler shooting up in her bed once again, eyes wide in shock at what her baby cousin had just uttered.

"Mom and Rin are _where_?"

"Downstairs!" Kazumi said, grabbing her wrist and tugging. "Outta bed, silly! Auntie Tay wants to see you!"

Tyler swallowed hard, trembling as she was pulled out of the bed. _Mom's here? And she brought Rin? Why didn't she leave her with Nana like she always does? _

She managed to stop the child from dragging her, "Kazu, I'll be down in a sec. I need to get dressed…"

Kazumi paused, "Okie dokie!"

She then ran into her brother's bedroom and proceeded to wake him up in a manner much similar. Tyler closed the door and leaned against it, her heart pounding furiously in what could only be dread.

"How could she even come to Japan without even a call telling me she's coming? This isn't right at all! Especially since I leave for Hong Kong _tomorrow!_"

Tyler moaned and put her head in her hands, shaking it as she managed to stumble her way into the bathroom. She took one look at her reflection and moaned again. She was pale and trembling, looking stressed and ready to pull her hair out.

Being around her mother tended to do that.

Tyler took a deep breath, "Alright, Ty, you can do this. It's just Mom. She's probably here for a quick visit. You can get through this. You're leaving tomorrow and won't have to deal with her for too long."

She loved her mother. Loved her dearly, but the woman always made it difficult for Tyler to live her life the way she wanted. Tyler always felt like she was being pressured; felt as if her mother was trying to force Tyler to walk in _her_ shoes and act just like her.

She felt numb around her mother. It was as if Taylor couldn't comprehend the simple fact that Tyler was tired of being who she wanted her to be.

_All I want to do is be more like me and less like you, Mom… why do you think I chose to move overseas with Dad, to a place I didn't know, to completely start over? I don't wanna be under your control anymore…_

She tore her eyes away from her reflection, feeling slightly disgusted by the fact she looked like her mom with her facial features. Her hair color and eyes she got from her father, but the American in her was much more prominent than the Japanese. Tyler hated it for the most part.

Taking a deep breath in an attempt to compose herself, Tyler decided to stall and stripped, jumping into the shower. She furiously washed her hair, letting the hot water spray down on her head and she closed her eyes.

The brunette wasn't ready for the confrontation. She would give anything to be somewhere else…

Another time, another place, just in Ray's arms away from it all…

Her face heated up as she recalled the feeling of his kiss. Her fingertips brushed against her lips, recalling how they tingled as they brushed against Ray's. She sighed and pressed her palm against the glass door, biting her lip.

"Tyler? Sweetie?"

Tyler jumped, torn from her most intimate and personal thoughts by Yumi knocking on the door.

"Honey, it's me." Yumi opened the door, "I'm not sure if Kazumi told you…"

"Mom and Sis are here. I know."

Yumi was quiet for a moment, "Are you okay?"

No. She wasn't okay at all, but she couldn't tell Yumi that. The woman had too much on her mind already, raising two children on her own with the financial help of her brother, along with playing the role of a mother to Tyler. It was hard, especially on a widowed woman so young.

"I'm fine, Aunt Yumi."

"Alright, sweetheart." Yumi paused, "Would you mind sleeping with me tonight?"

Tyler felt her throat burn, "Thanks… that'd be nice."

Her aunt always knew when she'd need to cry herself to sleep…

"Taylor's in the kitchen. Rin's asleep in Kazumi's room, worn out from jet-lag."

"Thanks."

"See you in a bit."

The door closed and Tyler actually sunk to her bottom, just sitting there.

_Daddy, I wish you were here…_

She pulled her knees to her chest and started to sob, her tears mingling with the water and disappearing down the drain.

* * *

"Tyler, my baby girl, you've grown so much!"

Tyler blinked and awkwardly wound her arms around the short, slim blond who through her arms around her. Taylor Hatori-Ison pulled back, immediately brushing the blond tendrils behind her ears, only for them to fall back into place. Her long, mid-back straight hair was worn in a low ponytail, her side-swept bangs falling level with her sharp eyebrows.

Intense and sharp chocolate brown eyes inspected her daughter, a false smile plastered on her lips but her eyebrows meeting as she took in Tyler's weight, clothing, and purple bangs. There wasn't any concealing of the slight disapproval in the American's gaze at all three.

"Have you been eating properly?" Taylor asked, smoothing down Tyler's hair.

By properly she meant on the special diet she had tried to force Tyler to under-go as a child, with Yoshio intervening every chance he got and defending Tyler's weight. She wasn't slim like her mother, but she wasn't obese either.

"Of course I have." Tyler said, trying to keep her tone civil. "Aunt Yumi is a great cook. Look at Kenta and Kazumi. They're growing so much."

Taylor placed her chin between her fingers, "Very true. Well, you look well, sweetheart."

Tyler smiled, "Thanks," she hesitated, "What are you doing here?"

"That's no way to greet your mother!" Taylor pouted, "Honey, I wanted to wish you good luck on the competition!" She turned to slide back into her seat at the island, where Yumi was preparing breakfast. "Besides, not to mention the fact I'm writing an exclusive article on the entire thing…"

"What?"

Something shattered, the sound echoing within Tyler's mind. Her dreams were cracking.

"Mom, why on earth would your magazine editor want an article on _Beyblading_?"

"That's what the kids are into these days, and besides, I can't pass up all the juicy gossip of love scandals and whatnot with all these teen celebrities, now can I?" Taylor smiled, her lip-glossed pink lips shimmering in the light.

Tyler felt the dread coursing through her entire body, making her heart pound loudly in her ears.

How on earth was she going to be able to focus on the competition with her mother's intense eyes watching her every move?

Moreover, how was she going to be able to spend any time with Ray?

Taylor was a hard woman to please. Quick to judge, merciless to the core. That's what made her such an amazing journalist.

"M-Mom, please…" Tyler was trembling. "I-I'm begging you… f-find another s-story. A-Anything… p-please…"

She actually fell to her knees, clutching her the hem of her mother's jeans.

"Tyler Arisa Hatori, I simply _can't_." Taylor said sharply, "This article is my key to getting into an inner loop with better connections to the media. Besides, I simply cannot break my word to my dear friend Judy…"

"Judy… Tate?"

"Oh, goody! You know her!"

"I… know her son…"

"Little Maxie? Isn't he the most darling thing on the planet." Taylor sighed softly, "He'd be the perfect son-in-law, don't you think, Yumi?"

Yumi glanced at her ex-sister-in-law slowly, "Oh, y-yes… whatever you say, Taylor."

"We're friends, Mom." Tyler stressed, climbing off the floor. "Mom, please… do something, anything! If you love me at all, you won't do the article on the tournament!"

Taylor's eyes narrowed as she replied, "Stop acting like you've got something to hide. I'm doing the article and that is final. I don't want to hear another word about it, do you understand?"

Tyler trembled and lowered her eyes, "Yes, ma'am…"

She wanted to cry in frustration, scream, yell, throw something, kick her mother out of Japan and even her life.

The only reason she didn't was because of her eleven-year-old sister, Rin. The young girl was practically her world, the one person Tyler loved more than anything excluding her cousins. She would kill to protect Rin.

So, so put up with emotional hell every time their mother came around…

"So I'll be right there in the stands, cheering you on! Doesn't that make you happy, darling?" Taylor said, her tone sickeningly sweet.

Tyler saw Yumi chopping the bacon a little more forcefully than usual.

"Yeah, sure does." Tyler replied, trying to keep sarcasm out of her voice.

Taylor picked up her cup of coffee and sipped it, "So where's your father run off too this time?"

"He's in Africa, at the moment, doing an excavation in the Savannah." Yumi answered.

"Of course, he leaves his daughter to his twin sister to look after. I'm surprised she's not running around with boys all night."

Tyler felt her chest throb at those casual words. She glanced at Yumi fearfully. If Taylor ever found out that she had been staying overnight at the dojo with three boys, plus her crush, she'd flip…

"No, Tyler is very responsible. She helps me out with the kids, keeps good marks in school, and even works part time. She took this summer off in order to be in the tournament, but she'll start work back at the corner store when school rolls around."

Taylor seemed pleased by this, "I'm proud. Have you joined any clubs at school, dear?"

"Creative Writing," Tyler mumbled, "And I'm on the chess team."

"So what interested you in competing?"

"Simple. I wasn't going to let anyone else battle beside Tyson."

"That Granger boy? He's another good choice…"

Tyler wanted to roll her eyes, but instead she said. "Actually, my favorite competitor that I can't wait to battle is the captain of White Tiger X."

"Lee Wong?"

"No, Ray Kon."

"Ray?" Taylor's eyes flickered, "Hmm, he's good, but not good enough…"

Small fists clenched, nails biting down into gloved palms.

"Tyler, would you please go check on Kazumi for me?"

Tyler wanted to kiss her aunt.

"Sure thing, Auntie."

Tyler hurried out of the kitchen, pausing outside of the doorway.

"What do you think you're doing?" Yumi hissed. It was a rarity that such an angry tone would escape the tender woman. "That girl doesn't need you coming here, unannounced, and tearing her world apart!"

"I am her mother, Yumi." Taylor replied coolly, "It's my right to see how my sixteen-year-old child is being raised, especially with a neglectful father."

"My brother does not neglect her! He works hard to provide for her, along with has taken on the responsibility of helping me raise my children! He loves his family more than anything!"

"My daughter is running around with purple in her hair, dressing like a boy, and is interested in _riff-raff heartbreakers_ like Ray Kon instead of sticking to someone in her own league!"

"Ray is not riff-raff," Yumi snarled, "He is one of the kindest friends Tyler has. He cares about her."

"He cares about one thing. The same thing all men care about."

"You…you… you're just a bitter old hag! You are not welcome here, and you know it, Taylor!"

Tyler swallowed hard as she heard the sound of flesh connecting.

"You should learn your place. Little housewives like you are the reason why men think women are weak. I don't _need_ a man. I live in my own home, have my beautiful child who goes to an elite private school, and I work for one of the finest companies in the entire East Coast. What do you have? You're living off your brother and raising your bastard children."

"Get out," Yumi whispered, her voice breaking. "Just get out of here. Rin is welcome to stay but you… you are to never set foot in this household again."

"Fine with me. I'll be back later on tonight to pick up my daughter."

Tyler scrambled up the stairs and hid up them, watching as Taylor left the house briskly. She heard a car start and then pull out of the driveway. A few moments later, the brunette crept back down the steps and stepped into the doorway of the kitchen.

"Aunt Yumi?"

Yumi was wiping her eyes, her left cheek bright red. The woman jolted and turned away from her niece.

"I can't believe she slapped you…"

"It's alright, honey."

Tyler crossed the room, embracing her tightly.

"T-Thanks…"

"Baby, I'm never gonna let that awful woman hurt you ever again…"

"It's too late, Auntie… she's gonna find out about Ray, and then she'll make him go away…" Tyler started to cry, "I don't want him to go away, Auntie!"

"Shh… it's okay, baby girl. Ray's not gonna leave you…"

"She always makes the people I care about go away!"

"Ray won't do that… he's stronger than she is…"

"I-I can't…l-lose him! I-I r-really l-like him!"

Yumi kissed Tyler's hair, "I know… don't you worry, I won't let her get away with this."

Tyler pulled back, "How?"

"You think she's the only one with connections to the BBA?" Yumi winked, "Mr. Dickenson happened to be a good friend of my dear Kentaro. We'll figure a way out."

Tyler hugged her again, "I wish you were my mom…"

"I am, in a way…"

"I love you, Aunt Yumi."

"And I love you, too, Tyler…"

Nothing was going to tear their world apart.

**

* * *

**

A/N: No maiming please!

**Musical Inspiration: Numb - Linkin Park**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Let the battles begin… again!**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade belongs to Takao-sama.**

* * *

"This is Brad Best coming from you live from our hidden valley Beystadium just northeast outside of Hong Kong for the beginnings of the new BBA World Tournament!"

"And I'm AJ Topper, here to introduce all the teams that managed to scrape by into this year's competition! Our third year running World Champion Tyson and his team, G-Rev, with their newest team member, Tyler!"

"She may look small, but she's feisty in the dish."

"Glad to be battling on their home turf, a favorite of the locals, White Tiger X!"

"Mariah's gonna have a fun time playing with her new playmates."

"Venturing all the way out of their frozen tundra is the Blitzkrieg Boys, accompanied with their newest teammate Sarina."

"Don't let the delicate face fool you, she's ruthless and quick. Her opponents are going to have a hard time not becoming string cheese…"

"F-Dynasty shows up again in a flight of glory! They did pretty well in last years tournament, but will they be able to get as far again?"

"Julia looks up to speed and excited about taking on some new girl competition, that's for sure AJ."

"Reigning all the way from Europe, who didn't get to compete in last years competition are the Majestics! Looks like they're waiting to get some revenge on Battalion as well…"

"And don't let the hooded figure scare you. Then again, Klove is an enigma and is incredibly lethal in the dish. She goes through blades like they're butter!"

"The PPB All Stars are looking lively, especially with their little ball of sunshine, Erica! Her and Max could be siblings with that level of optimism!"

"You can't forget the last four teams who won in the American, Canadian, and English competition. Hailing all the way from the Heart of Dixie is the Black Stallions, Keith and Rachel are a pair of sibs who are wild and strong."

"The Toxic Stars, coming all the way from Las Vegas. Better hope that Melissa and Carter have some luck in the dish and not just the casino…"

"Uh, AJ, they're not even old enough to gamble…"

"Coming from all the way from London, the Knight Angels."

"Diana and Chris look as if they've stepped right out of Oxford, but that doesn't stop their medieval tactics from leading them down a path to victory!"

"And our final team, all the way from Toronto, Canada, are the Kodak Mounts."

"Let's hope Trevor and Jennifer's blading skills are little more creative than their name."

"This has been Brad Best and AJ Topper, giving you the latest news in the world of Beyblade!"

* * *

Hiro rubbed his temple, "I swear, those two need a life."

Tyler was nodding in agreement beside him, before she paused, catching sight of familiar blond locks and a baby blue blouse and skirt ensemble. Instantly she felt the impulse to hide, but settled for lowering her head as her team walked passed Taylor talking happily with Judy. Beside her was a girl with short blond hair around Daichi's age, looking almost identical to her mother, but also looking rather bored with her mother's conversation.

"Sis!" Rin broke into a grin.

Tyler wanted to cry, _The one time she actually looks happy to see me, and it's the one time I'm hoping to sneak away without having to be confronted by Mom. Thanks a lot, Rin._

Taylor and Judy both locked their eyes on G-Rev, "Tyler, darling!"

Tyler instantly sent a look at Hiro.

"Come here, darling, and say hello to Ms. Tate."

Before Tyler could even move, Hiro gripped her shoulder. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but your daughter is needed at a very important meeting right now to determine who battles first. You may visit with her _after_."

Taylor's eyes flickered but she kept her cool smile in place, "Of course. I understand."

"Let's move on, guys." Hiro said.

Tyler gave a wave to Rin, who was being stared at by Daichi with a slightly unfocused daze on his face. Rin laughed and whispered good luck, waving at Daichi as he passed. His face turned pink and he immediately walked faster, leaving Rin looking confused.

They headed into what would be considered a locker room, equipped with a small work station for Beyblade repairs, and a television to watch the other matches. Tyson immediately started to stretch, still stiff from the plane ride and Daichi looked a little queasy.

"Daichi, are you okay?" Tyler asked, leaning with her hands on her thighs so she was eyelevel.

"My stomach feels funny…"

"Jet-lag again?" Tyson frowned.

Hilary narrowed her eyes on him, "I don't think so. Funny how, Daichi?"

"Like… I dunno… s'all fluttery…"

The four older teens exchanged a look and a small smirk, "Is Daichi discovering girls?"

Tyler paused, "Daichi and my sis? Ew! No way!"

"That's enough," Hiro said dryly, breaking them up before they could get into a discussion about preteen love. "According to this form, which Mr. Dickenson gave to all team coaches and captains, the first teams to battle are the Blitzkrieg Boys versus the Black Stallions."

Kenny looked up from his laptop, "I was wondering about that, Hiro. What did Mr. Dickenson say about the new elimination rules?"

Hiro crossed his arms, "The rules are simple. There are three battles, two one-on-one matches and the final match is a tag team match. The team with two wins is declared the winner. However, that doesn't mean the other team is eliminated just yet. If a team suffers from three losses from three teams, meaning nine losses all together, they're eliminated from the competition."

Tyson scratched his head, "That's simple."

"It also gives teams a fair chance to go against other teams as well."

"So when does the match start?"

"Ten minutes. We need to get to the stadium."

"Right."

The team started to file out, one-by-one, with Tyler covering the rear.

"Tyler…"

She paused, "What's up?"

His brown eyes softened considerably, "Are you going to be able to focus… with your mother here?"

Her hand gripped the handle of the door, "I thought about it ever since I found out she was going to be at the tournament… I seriously thought it was going to bother me… but the way my aunt stood up to her gave me some new confidence when it comes to her. I can pretend she's not here. All I have to do is focus on the matches and my partner."

"I'm glad. You're going to be just fine, Tyler." Hiro patted her on the head, "You've come a long way in this past month."

"Thanks, Hiro. I couldn't have done it without my awesome teammates… and my epic coach."

Hiro's cheeks turned pink for a moment, "Anyway, let's go before Tyson gets distracted by the vending machines."

Her melodic laughter rang throughout the air, "Alrighty."

He placed a hand on her shoulder, the door closing behind them.

* * *

_Wow, my first real tournament. I'm so nervous, and I'm not even blading yet. _Tyler sat nervously in the stands beside Hilary, biting her thumb nail. _How is it Sarina looks so calm?  
_

Dark blue orbs were fixated on the raven-haired girl on stage, clad in a pleated black skirt, white tights with light tan suede knee high snow boots, a longsleeved white fuzzy hooded sweater with purple trim, and fingerless purple gloves despite the fact it was summer. Her violet eyes locked on the brunette girl with blue eyes, wearing a white cowgirl hat and matching suede cowboy boots with her blue jeans and yellow and orange plaid top.

"First up in the line-up are the Blitzkrieg Boys, sending in Sarina! She's got a great balanced offense and defense, but her powerful attacks are a rarity in itself. Her and her bit-beast Avril are a pair of tough customers."

"You said it, Brad. Rachel's no slouch either. Ranch life seems to have toughened up her attack and offense, but her defenses aren't looking too good."

DJ Jazzman appeared on a lift, smoke and lights fixated on him as the match started.

"Alright, let's start this tournament off with a bang! As required by the new tournament rules, each team must have one female member and must battle in at least one battle, whether it be solo or tag-team! Remember, best two out of three wins!"

"Ready darlin'?" Rachel smirked, "'Cause mama didn't raise no fool when it comes to bladin'."

Sarina gave a small smile, "Be that as that may, it will take a lot to take me down." Her eyes glanced at her team, "I won't be failing my team."

"Hey, guys, anyone notice the way Klove's acting?" Tyson blinked, leaning forward. "She's not even paying attention to the match at all."

"Tyson, worry about that later! The match is starting!" Hilary hissed to her boyfriend.

No one seemed to notice that the female Majestics member was looking away.

"C'mon, Sis! Wrastle in' that kitty and take home the gold!" Keith, the brunette boy wearing a black cowboy hat and green and blue plaid shirt, shouted, green eyes dancing.

"Bladers, ready?" Jazzman held up his hand, "Three… two… one… Let it Rip!"

Sarina's hair flew wildly behind her as she launched her black and purple blade.

"Go! Avril!"

Rachel didn't know what hit her. Her blade was slammed back almost instantly, her teeth grinding. Sparks and smoke curdled as Sarina continued on the offensive, her black panther roaring loudly.

"Where is this blading that you were so proud of? I guess you weren't meant to continue in this tournament."

"No, Sis!" Keith shouted. "Focus!"

"I'm tryin'! Shuddup, why don'tcha?"

Sarina sighed, "Your spirit is wavering. You'll never be able to defeat me."

"Says you!"

"It's time to end this," Sarina lifted a gloved hand and did an elegant cutting motion, "Avril!"

The next thing Rachel knew, her blade was at her feet, the attack ring cracked.

"Winner... Blitzkrieg Boys! 1 to 0!"

Rachel growled as she snatched up her blade, hopping off stage.

"You better beat him," she muttered.

Keith tipped his hat, "Right."

Sarina walked confidentially to her seat beside Kai as Tala went to climb onto the platform. No words of praise were spoken, but Tala did give her a small nod of appreciation. Keith walked up to the platform, smirking. He was ready to take on the Russian blader.

_This kid needs to go find a playground if he even dares think he has a chance against me. _Tala smirked, standing across from him.

"Ready?"

"Three, two, one… Let it Rip!"

The battle lasted longer than his sister's, Keith having a better handle at evading Tala's fierce attacks.

"Endurance and evasion aren't going to save you!" Tala shouted, "Wolborg! Novae Ray!"

Keith's eyes widened in fear, startled by the fierce attack given by Tala's bit beast.

"Keith! Dodge it!" Rachel shouted.

"I would if I could, Rae!"

It was too late. His blade was clattering at his feet.

Tala smirked, "Better luck next year, kid."

Rachel glared at him, "We still have one more battle!"

"Why even bother? Your blades are trashed and we have two wins."

Jazzman glanced at them, "He makes a valid point. Do you forfeit the third and final match?"

Rachel lets out a frustrated yell, "Fine!"

"At least they're not eliminated from the competition," Kenny stated.

"True, they'll need to be defeated six more times." Hilary nodded.

Jazzman twirled his microphone, "Alright, our next match will be the F-Dynasty against Toxic Stars! The match will begin in fifteen minutes!"

"What? Klove's not battling?" Tyson said, bewildered.

"I don't understand, why aren't the Majestics battling?" Kenny asked.

Hiro glanced at them, "An old score to settle."

They blinked.

"That's right, Battalion!" Tyson gasped.

"That's going to be sweet!" Daichi grinned, "Can't wait to see their awesome power that Tyson has bragged about for so long. I really want to see what those rich kids got!"

"It would be awesome to face them in the finals." Tyson grinned wildly.

Tyler was watching Sarina, "That Sarina girl... she is skilled."

"Scared?" Daichi smirked.

"As if!" Tyler snarled, "You're far more scared of crushing on my sister than I am of her!"

"I am not crushing on your sister!"

"Whatever, monkey boy!"

"Enough," Hiro placed a hand on Daichi's head.

Tyler blinked and leaned back in her seat, arms crossed.

_I'm not scared! I can take any of them on!_

Her eyes flickered to Klove, half-hidden in the shadows of the tunnel.

_Except for her..._

Klove could cut a beyblade in half.

Or so she heard.

"Hey, Hiro, are we gonna battle today at all?" Tyson whined.

"I'm so psyched! I wanna be down there!" Daichi exclaimed, wiggling in his seat.

"We'll find out later." Hiro replied simply. "The next match is about to start."

Raul and Julia received a lot of applause as the spotlight landed on them.

"F-Dynasty sure have won the heart of the crowd! Will this fuel their power or will the devious duo from Vegas throw them through a royal flush?"

The spotlight landed on a girl with curly dark brown hair and dark blond highlights with brown eyes. Beside her was a redhead boy with hazel eyes.

"First up in this match are Raul and Carter."

Raul took a deep breath before heading up to the platform.

"May the best man win," Carter replied, smirking.

Carter's and Raul's match was evenly paced, with the Spanish blader narrowly losing by a sneak attack by the other redhead. Julia managed to finish Melissa off quickly before the twins were set to face the two off in a tag-team match.

"They've each got a loss against them," Hilary stated.

"F-Dynasty's gonna win. There isn't anyone else besides us better than them at tag-teaming." Tyson said stubbornly.

"Still consider that Raul and Carter were evenly matched," Kenny said as he looked up from his laptop, "But I'm with Tyson. Raul and Julia are the best tag team."

"Let's see some magic!" Tyler shouted, cheering them on.

The tag-team was won in F-Dynasty's favor, their Gemini Attack too much for the two friends to counter. They gave a disappointed sigh before shaking their competition's hands.

"Great job!" Raul smiled at both of them.

"Thanks," Melissa smiled back.

"Good luck," Julia winked.

Carter nodded, "You too."

Hilary smiled, "Well that seemed to leave both teams on a happier note,"

"Good, because they're about to announce the next battle!" Tyson grinned.

Jazzman smiled, "That was an excellent display of sportsmanship! Our next battle will be..." He pointed at the screen as the images lighted up. "G-Revolution versus Knight Angels!"

"W-We're next?"

Tyler looked ready to faint from her nerves.

"We'll be starting in fifteen minutes!"

"Training room," Hiro said.

* * *

"Oh gawd, oh gawd, I'm gonna be sick..." Tyler moaned.

"You are not!" Tyson groaned. "Ty, c'mon, we're a team! We're gonna get through this!"

"Yeah! You can't turn back now! You're amazing and that this team needs you!" Hilary stepped up, "So snap out of it. You're going out there and you're going to kick some serious butt!"

Tyler blinked and nodded fiercely, "R-Right!"

"Go get a sip of water from the fountain." Kenny coaxed.

Tyler nodded, letting him double-check Drastara as she went to do so. She brushed her hair out of her face as she leaned down, sipping the water and trying to soothe her anxieties. She felt gentle hands brush her hair back, holding it back for her.

"Hilary, I could've done that mysel -" Tyler turned and jumped, "R-Ray!"

_Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! If Mom sees me with Ray..._

"You're going to do fine." Ray paused, "What's wrong?"

"N...Nerves."

His arms tugged her into a hug, "You're going to be just fine, Tyler..." he murmured against her ear.

_Uh-oh! Hurry up Ray... as much as I enjoy this... my mother could come around that corner any minute and... And…_

Ray titled her chin, "Tyler, is something else bothering you?"

She felt the lump scorch her throat, but she dared not let him see her cry anymore.

"Ty..." he whispered.

"Just... kiss me..." she whispered, closing her eyes and leaning on tiptoe with lips pursed.

Ray swallowed his breath, leaning in. His lips touched hers. The anxieties, the fear, the pain, it all seemed to fade away the moment Ray's kiss fell upon her lips. Tyler felt serenity and warmth wash over her, wrapping around her and making her heart soar.

"Tyler..." he murmured against her mouth, "You have a match in five minutes..."

"Don't care..." she murmured back.

Ray pulled back, "Focus." he stressed.

Tyler took a deep breath, "It's hard. You're addicting."

"Focus...for your team."

"Team... Team... Tyce... Dai... Ken... Hil... Hiro... got it."

Tyler took a step back and opened her eyes again, the dark blue irises sharper.

"Thanks."

Ray nodded, "Go."

She nodded, turning to head back into her training room, only to look back and give him a salute with a peace sign.

_You're going to win, Tyler. I can feel it._

_

* * *

_

Her heart was pounding so fast in her chest. Tyler seriously feared she was going to have a heart attack due to the sheer adrenaline rush she was having. Now that her anxieties had been pushed aside temporarily, she was psyched to battle.

Her opponent, Diana, stood upright across from her in the stance of that of a warrior. Her long, black locks were worn in ringlets and pulled back into a ponytail, intense brown eyes locked before her.

"The first battle between G-Rev and Knight Angels is about to begin!"

"This is Tyler's first match in the tournament! She looks ready to pounce! Her stats have improved since the preliminaries, but is she ready to take on someone as elite as Diana?"

"Diana's evenly matched in all three aspects. She's going to be hard to beat, that's for sure, Brad!"

_Alright... remember what you learned... don't judge a book by its cover... this girl looks tough, but I can take her! _

Inhaling deeply, Tyler felt anxious.

"Three...two...one... Let it Rip!"

Tyler released a ferocious cry as she launched her blade, it hitting Diana's dead on. Sparks fly as the two blades bounced off each other in some sort of dance.

"You have some level of skill, but I shan't be defeated so easily!" Diana shouted, "Angelica, Holy Strike!"

"I don't think so!" Tyler jerked out of the way, "Violet Roar! Send her flying!"

Diana's pristine blade was sent spiraling into the air. Much to everyone's surprise, Tyler launched her blade off the rim, attacking Diana from all sides.

"Well, you know what they say Brad, all angels have to go back to heaven."

"And it seems Drastara's sending Angelica packing!"

"I won't lose!" Diana snarled, "Feather Shot!"

The purple and blue blade was knocked back down into the dish, dust forming.

"Drastara!" Tyler shouted, covering her mouth and coughing.

Her team leaned forward, with Tyson and Daichi getting out of their seats. The dust began to clear, Drastara barely spinning on top of a pile of rubble.

"N-No way! That's not possible!" Diana choked out in disbelief.

Her own blade was left to the side of the rubble on its side.

"Amazing! And the winner of the first match is Tyler, giving G-Rev it's first victory!"

"Alright! I knew you could do it!" Tyson rushed onto the platform, picking Tyler up in a hug.

"It's alright, Diana." her teammate, Christopher, stated. "We'll ensure victory next time."

"Yes..." She looked at her beyblade, "We will."

Tyler and Tyson hurried over to the rest of the team, both grinning wildly.

"Great job, Tyler!" Daichi cheered.

"Hiro, I get to take on that Chris guy, right?"

Hiro paused, "Actually, I want Kenny to battle."

"W-What? _Me_?" Kenny squeaked.

Tyler hugged him close, "C'mon, Kenny! We've been working so hard! And besides, _you're_ my partner."

Kenny was shaking, "Um…a-alright… if y-you really t-think I should…"

"You can do it!" Hilary cheered, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Tyson growled and pulled her against him, uttering one single word in response.

"Mine."

The others sweatdropped, "Yes, Tyson, we know. And we will _never_ forget it." Tyler sighed.

"The second battle is about to begin!" Jazzman stated, glancing at them.

"Christopher's stats are identical to Diana's, along with an angel-type bit-beast. G-Rev shouldn't have too much trouble."

"Well, that is, but they're sending Kenny to the dish!"

Making a face, Tyler hopped to her feet and pumped her fist into the air. "Ignore them, Kenny! You're way stronger than this Chris guy!"

"It's _Christopher_," the Brit corrected, looking annoyed. "Can we get on with this?"

Kenny was trembling as he approached the dish, Jazzman giving him a look of sympathy.

"Chief!"

Kenny jerked and saw Max, Erica, Ray, and Lee all cheering him on from the stands.

Tyson cupped his hands and shouted, "Hang on, buddy! It's gonna get rough, but we're behind you three hundred percent!"

_Ty-Tyson…?_

Kenny felt a smile cross his face, "I'm ready to battle!"

"That's what I like to here! Three, two, one, Let it Rip!"

Hopper and Christopher's blade began in intricate dance, the British boy finding it difficult to lock onto the bouncing blade. Kenny continued his hit and run strategy, doing damage but simply stimulating Christopher's annoyance.

"Enough play! Gabriel, attack with Holy Silence!"

"Kenny look out!" Tyler shrieked.

Blinding light filled the entire stadium. When it died away, however…

"N-No…" Kenny choked, seeing his blade at his feet. "I…I lost."

Christopher caught his blade, turning on his heel and smiling at Diana.

"Winner… Knight Angels! The score is 1 to 1! The next match wins it all!"

Tyler and Hilary went to comfort the poor boy, the entire team locking their eyes on their coach.

"C'mon, Hiro, let us battle!" Tyson exclaimed, gesturing to Daichi and himself. "The rules didn't say it had to be the same bladers! Any partners can battle, right?"

Hiro glanced at Jazzman, "The rules do say that any members can battle during the matches."

"Fine," Hiro nodded.

"Yes!" Tyson and Daichi high-fived, simultaneously brushing their noses with the tops of their hands. "Let's win this!"

Tyler knelt beside Kenny, rubbing his arm. "Want me to go and get you some soda?"

Kenny gave a nod and a weak smile toward his partner, "That'd be nice… Sorry I let you down."

Tyler ruffled his hair and closed her eyes, "Aw, it's okay. I'm just glad Hopper and you made it out okay. Don'tcha worry, Tyce and Daichi will win!"

Kenny nodded.

"I'll be right back, 'kay?" Tyler said to Hiro. "Lemme know what I miss!"

She jogged out of the stadium, hurrying through the tunnel. She frowned as she reached the end though, unsure to go left or right. Frowning, Tyler scratched the side of her head, brushing her bangs out of her eyes as she tried to remember.

"Hatori?"

Tyler jolted and turned, surprised to find Klove right behind her. She lowered her hood, leaving her scarf wrapped around the bottom half of her face. Her red eyes were illuminated crimson in the dim-lit corridor.

"Klove! Hey there!"

Klove smiled politely, though her eyes were flickering strangely. "Hatori… your mother, she is… quite a character."

Dark blue eyes widened, "Mom? What about my mom?"

Klove gestured down the right corridor, "You should go find out for yourself. It's not truly my place to say anything."

"Right… uh… thanks, Klove. Good luck in the competition."

The brunette bit down on her thumb nail, quickly turning down the corridor. She could hear voices, them growing louder with each silent footstep.

"No, Mr. Dickenson, I'm afraid not." Taylor was saying, her cool tone of voice laced with poison. "You know just how scandalous these sort of competitions can be. You also know that denying a blader their right to compete will not look good through the press' eyes, don't you think?"

Mr. Dickenson swallowed hard, giving a heavy sigh as Tyler peered around the corner. He was hanging his head and gripping his cane tightly.

"No… it wouldn't."

"So it's settled then." Taylor smirked as she gestured to the figure beside her. "Xaiden will be entered into the tournament and made the official tag-team partner of my daughter, Tyler."

Mr. Dickenson visibly winced. Tyler knew he was apologizing to all of them in his mind, and she felt her heart sink for Kenny. He had worked so hard…

And now, some person she didn't know was to be her partner? A blader she knew nothing about, who she was supposed to trust to watch her back?

_I can't even see his face…_

The boy named Xaiden stepped out of the shadows. His face was covered with a black mask that reminded her of Hiro's 'Jin of the Gale' outfit, and he had a sleeveless vest with black metal bracers that were obviously his launcher. He wore black pants and heavy black boots as well, his shaggy white hair falling to his shoulders and into his amber eyes.

"I'd be happy to play the role of beloved Tyler's partner." Xaiden replied.

Taylor brushed her hand against his bare bicep, which had an intricate ring of black tattoos adorning it.

"You shouldn't have any trouble at all, dearest. After all, I wouldn't pick any other for my daughter's hand in marriage…"

_Marriage?_

Tyler staggered backwards, tripping and landing on her bottom.

_She's… gonna expect me… to marry this guy?_

The painful image of Ray pierced through her mind. She could feel her world crumbling beneath her, her body going numb as the most agonizing anguish she had ever felt descended on her. Tyler couldn't breathe as she wordlessly climbed to her feet, stumbling blindly through the tunnel, pressing her numb hands against it to guide her.

She reached the end, the light blinding her lifeless orbs as she saw Tyson and Daichi win. They traveled to Hiro and Hilary, who were cheering loudly alongside Kenny.

Her faithful partner; one of her best friends.

She felt a stab of pain in her chest, almost as if she felt a piece of her shattering heart disappear into oblivion. Her eyes locked on Tyson.

Another piece.

Hilary.

They kept falling.

Hiro…

Fading into nothingness.

Daichi.

It hurt even when she looked at him. Her eyes traveled upward, seeking Max's comforting face. Even his bright smile and personal sunshine couldn't find its way to her.

Her breathing ragged, Tyler gripped the edge of the entry as she finally locked her eyes on Ray.

Her entire heart surrendered to oblivion...

He wouldn't know for a long time, just how deeply she cared for him…

It was better left unsaid. It would be easier on them both, especially when she was taken away from him forever, forced into a binding life that she couldn't escape no matter how far she ran.

_I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Ray. _Tyler flinched back, staggering backwards in shame. _I-I… I hafta get outta here! I can't do this! _

It was easier to run this time.

Tyler whirled and ran as fast as she could, not caring where she would end up, so far as it was far away from her mother and her controlling ways.

She burst out into the sunlight, running into the trees, and not looking back.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Unfortunately, I like drama. And angst. And torturing my characters apparently… -sweatdrop- I am a horrid person.

**Musical Inspiration: Hang On - Beyblade/Easier to Run - Linkin Park**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: …no comment…**

**Disclaimer: I own my brain.**

* * *

"Where is she?"

The wall shook as Ray was slammed against it by Xaiden. Taylor was breathing heavily, eyes flashing as she straightened her blouse from where the Chinese adolescent had grabbed her arm and stepped forward. Her hand rose, striking Ray across the face a split second later.

"Don't you dare speak to me, filthy village brat!"

Ray jerked free and leapt back and away from Xaiden, whose eyes narrowed on him. He was breathing heavily and leaning against the wall.

"What did you do? What did you do to her now?" Ray demanded, his voice coming out fierce.

"What concern is it of yours anyway?" Taylor snapped. "She is _my daughter_."

Smoldering eyes narrowed dangerously, "There's a difference between calling yourself a mother and acting like one."

Taylor went to lunge, but Rin came out of nowhere, locking her arms around her mother's waist and desperately trying to hold her back.

"Momma, stop this! We need to find Sis!"

"Run away, has she? Well I say good riddance! Problem after problem that girl drops upon me! If she had been a good little girl and listened to Mommy and didn't believe her useless father's filthy lies, maybe now she wouldn't be screwing up her life!"

"You're the one screwing it up." Tyson growled from the end of the hallway. "For four years now all you've done is make Ty cry! I'm so sick of it! That's my baby sis you keep hurting, you hag!"

Hiro slung an arm around his younger brother's waist and jerked him back before he could take a swing, "Everyone, calm down! The other teams are searching the building since the matches were postponed. We just need to stop and think as to where Tyler would've gone."

"Did you guys find anything?"

They turned and saw Max, Erica, Rick and the other All Stars had come jogging down the corridor. The small girl took a moment to glare at Taylor.

"Just a hag," Tyson grumbled.

Mr. Dickenson was looking between them, clearly torn.

Ray pushed himself off the wall, "You asked what my concern is when it comes to your daughter, Ms. Ison. Well I'm going to tell you the truth, right here, right now!" Ray lifted his head, eyes flashing. "I care about her in ways I care for no other. She means the world to me, as much as my closest friends and family do. Tell me, has there ever been anyone in your life you've cared enough about to die for? Because I would die for her in a heartbeat if that meant she was safe and no longer hurting!"

"Why you little..."

The woman looked like she was about to rip into Ray. Xaiden held up his hand and she, shockingly, closed her mouth.

"Listen, Raymond. How long have you truly known Tyler?"

Ray paused. He had only known Tyler for a month. Would it matter? All he wanted was to find her and make sure she was safe.

"You claim deeply harbored feelings for a girl you barely know." Xaiden continued, his tone cool and collected. "Do you know why I was chosen as her fiancé?"

_F...Fiancé?_

That single word made Ray's entire body lock up and his blood boil. His stomach churned unpleasantly and the urge to vomit was strong.

"I was chosen because I can offer her everything she will ever need in life. Financial security, reputation, honor, a life where she can follow her life goals without having to worry about living middle-class," Xaiden shook his head and laughed, "As if a poor little village boy from an isolated village could offer her anything."

"At least he offers her the most important thing," Hilary spoke up, "You, you're a hypocrite. You barely know Tyler yourself. How the heck would you know what she needs?"

"And yeah, and besides you're just listening to Mommy Dearest over there. Just how much did she pay you? You're the pathetic one," Erica frowned.

"Assumptions, assumptions." Xaiden stopped and narrowed his eyes. "I've known Tyler since we were children. I was the one protecting her from bullies, the one that wiped away her tears whenever she was scared. Until her father took her away to Japan! Then she forgot all about the one who has loved her all of his life, devoted his entire life to protecting her!"

"Yet, she never mentioned you," Ray said quietly, and he curled his hands into fists.

Tyson bit his lip, "She did..."

Ray turned, "What?"

"It was when she first came to Japan. She told us about growing up with only one friend, which was why she was so shocked we wanted to befriend her."

Hilary and Kenny nodded as well.

"She stopped caring about her old life after she got into blading." Xaiden said, looking out the window as he reached up to remove the face plate of his mask. He turned, revealing a kind face. "Only through bits and pieces of information Yoshio gave his ex-wife did I even know she was still alive."

"Of course she is. I doubt that her father would leave her for dead. And if you really care about Tyler... wouldn't you want to make sure that's she happy and safe...from that _thing_."

Erica pointed at Taylor, who hissed at the auburn haired girl. Max put a hand on Erica's shoulder to hold her back.

"Albeit, I do disagree with Taylor's ways of getting across to her daughter, but that doesn't dismiss the fact that Tyler _is_ underage and her mother is still responsible for her, despite the fact her father has physical custody."

"If you really care," Ray looked at Taylor, "If you really love your daughter... quit making her hate you. All you do... all it's doing is her push away from you. A real mother wouldn't do that..."

"All I ever wanted was for her to grow up with the things in life I didn't have!"

"I don't think that matters to her," Ray replied, "All she wants is for you to love her. To accept her the way she is. Just love her, Taylor... that's all she wanted from you."

Taylor was shaking now. "I was trying to give her what I thought she wanted!"

"That wasn't it," Ray approached her gently. Xaiden stiffened, but Ray held up a hand. He touched Taylor's shoulder, "And those things were what you thought. If you actually asked her, maybe she would tell you."

Taylor was crying now, "She never... never once opened up to me... never once cried for Mommy when she was a baby..."

"You can't force someone to love and trust you." Erica mumbled.

Her eyes glanced at Rick for a split second.

"Erica is right, you can't force it." Ray comforted the woman, "You have to let her trust you. All you have done is be controlling and manipulative. Show her that you'll be happy if she's happy. Tell her that you mean a lot to her. Show her that you love her."

Rin was burrowing her face into her mother's back, "Ray's right, Momma! I like Xaiden, but I don't wanna see him marry Sis! Please don't make them get married!"

_Please don't_, Ray's mind screamed, but he keeps in control of himself, staring at Taylor.

Taylor's sharp eyes landed on Ray, then Xaiden, then back to Ray.

"You'll have to prove yourself to me, Raymond." Taylor mumbled, "The marriage is off, but if you dare even think of approaching my daughter in a manner other than friendship, you're going to have to prove yourself first."

"I will," Ray was handed a tissue by Hilary. He offered it to Taylor to take, "I'd do anything for her. As long as she's happy and loved."

"Now we just have to find her..." Tyson commented.

Ray nodded, "The White Tigers and I will go and look for her. We know the area."

"No way, we wanna go too!" Max exclaimed.

"Max is right, Tyler's our friend and we're not gonna sit back while she's out there, lost in the woods!" Tyson agreed.

Ray looked at all the faces. Tyler was going to double over when she would find out just how many people really did care about her, especially the All Stars. He nodded, smiling.

"Alright, we'll go in groups." Ray said, dividing up the groups.

Lee was going to go with Rick and Erica. Mariah ended up with Hilary and Mystel, who had come to root for them in the competition. Gary was taking Hiro, Michael, and Emily. Lastly, Kevin was to go with Kenny, Daichi, and Oliver who was also concerned. Robert, Johnny, and Enrique were going to stay with Taylor and Rin.

"Tyson, Max, let's go." Ray stated.

They all headed off in their respected groups.

"We're taking the mountain!" Ray shouted to Lee, who nodded and passed along the message.

Tyson and Max exchanged a look and a smirk, "Three... two... one... let's rip!" they took off running.

Ray sighed and then took off after them.

_We're coming, Tyler. You don't have to face your demons alone. Not this time..._

* * *

"This is weird."

Tyler looked up, hugging herself as she walked down a small forest path. She had never set foot in China before in her life, but for some strange reason she felt as if she knew the area. As if she had been there before.

Disorienting memories flashed across her mind, the only difference of the surrounding area many years of age. Tyler moved her hand across the brush, the image of a young Chinese girl wearing tattered and faded purple Oriental clothing doing the action in her head. Her hair was the same length as Tyler's and just as unruly.

_Keep moving…_

_D-Drastara? Is that you?_

_Yes… please, keep moving forward._

Tyler felt her breathing hitch as she moved forward. In her mind she did the exact some movements of the girl. It was as if she was guiding her through the unknown forest that was eerily and intimately familiar.

Tyler burst through the brush, finding a brook. For some reason she felt as if she knew there would be a waterfall at the end. She followed the water, jumping onto the stepping stones. She moved with an agile grace she didn't ever hold before, her gasping in shock as the movements came naturally to her.

She stared at her hands in shock after doing a complicated front flip, landing on the rock on her hands, and twisting to leap onto the embankment.

_What is… this?_

_Do not be frightened. The spirit of who I used to be lives on… within you, Tyler._

_W-What? What do you mean, Drastara?  
_

_Keep moving forward and you will know soon enough._

Tyler swallowed hard, looking back over her shoulder, before moving forward again. She didn't have anywhere else to go anyway. Her entire life was completely shattered.

_I should just start over here. I'll change my name… I'll live on as the spirit of Xing, the lonely girl in love with the son of a rival clan. I'll wait forever for my Lao to return to me and die of a broken heart._

She felt fear grip her as the waterfall came into focus. Sure enough, as she approached it and scaled across the thin ledge, she found the mouth of a cave behind it. Water dripped and echoed continuously. Tyler blinked, noticing that it was lit somewhat. Sunlight was pouring in through random holes in the walls, openings to other paths.

_Just what is this place, Drastara?  
_

_Where I… Xing would play as a child. Keep moving. Just a little further._

Tyler hesitated, eyeing the darkness.

_I'm not afraid. I can't be anymore. This is the new me. I won't let anyone or anything scare me anymore. I'd rather be inhuman than deal with emotions like these any longer. I'd rather be numb and lifeless then…_

She clenched her eyes shut, her lips quivering.

_Then live without Ray._

"No turning back. Not this time." Tyler breathed, her voice echoing all around her.

She took a step forward into the darkness, leaving her fears behind once and for all.

* * *

"Ray… we're exhausted… and really high up…" Max panted, grasping Tyson's hand to help pull him up.

Ray had his eyes fixated ahead, "Just a little further."

Tyson clutched his side, "Just where are we goin'?"

"There…"

Ray pointed up a few more kilometers, at the mouth of one of the more secluded caves.

"What's in there?" Max blinked.

His bangs fell into his eyes as he started to move forward, "Tyler."

"W-What? How do you know for sure?" Tyson exclaimed.

"That's the thing, I can't explain it. Just this feeling… like a voice deep inside me is telling that's where she is, waiting for her Lao…"

"Lao? You mean like that guy from the story?"

Ray nodded and glanced at them, "Lao's nephew… was my ancestor."

Max blinked, "What are you guys talking about?"

"I'll explain on the way up." Ray paused again, "And Tyson?"

"Yeah?"

"…Tyler's ancestor was Xing's little sister, Li…"

"What!"

The raven-haired adolescent simply continued climbing, "Hurry up, you two!"

Max sighed and ruffled his hair, "I'm so confused."

"Basically, it means Ray's getting his Juliet."

"Oh…" Max giggled, "Great! Let's hurry then!"

The two scrambled after their ex-teammate and close friend.

* * *

The musty air seemed to get heavy the higher Tyler ascended. By the time she reached the cave Drastara was leading her too, she was breathing heavily. Her heart echoed in her eardrums and she had to blink rapidly for her vision to stop blurring.

Her sneakers echoed against the rocky floor as she moved forward. Tiny sunbeams landed on the depiction carved into the far wall, the picture of a wildcat looking elegant and identical to Drastara before her. Pure amethysts were set in Drastara's eyes.

"It's so pretty…"

Tyler outstretched her hand to touch it. The moment she pressed her palm against the stone, she gave a sharp gasp as her heart began to race. The next thing she knew, the ground slipped from beneath her and her body landed on it.

The last thing she saw was a sunlit figure lunging for her, his hand outstretched and golden eyes glowing in the darkness before everything went black…

* * *

"Xing, wake up."

Animalistic amethyst orbs fluttered open, locking onto gold.

"Lao!"

She shot up, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing it tenderly. She could feel his fingers running through her unruly raven locks, feel his warm lips dancing across her porcelain skin. Suddenly she gave a sharp gasp, eyes flying open.

Only this time, they were as dark and as blue as sapphires…

_Wha… what's goin' on here, Drastara?_

_You are reliving my last memory._

_Why does… why does Lao look kinda like Ray?  
_

_Because Lao was his ancestor… the uncle to the nephew that bore his forefathers._

_So… what are you saying?  
_

_Ray Kon and you are the living pieces of a love lost._

_Like… soul mates?  
_

_You were made for each other, bond together by the threads of destiny. Cursed flowers have bloomed, pitiful and frail, lost in their sorrow and their tears, but the moment you two come together, the sorrow fades and the bloom, vibrant and alive once more. _

_Drastara…_

_I cannot allow you to be torn apart. You must fight! Fight for the one you love, in the ways I could not…_

Her eyes watched as Lao pulled back, cupping her face to kiss her lips. However, the moment their lips touched, a bey shot through the air and struck the ground close to them. Lao jerked them back, whirling and seeing Xing's father standing before them, eyes flashing.

"Get your filthy hands off my daughter, White Tiger scum!"

"Lao!" Her voice came out feeble, frail. "N-No, Father, please! I love him so, please do not take him from me! Father, Father!"

His strong hand backhanded her across her face. She fell to the cold, hard floor, unable to move. Pain shot all the way through her body from her shoulder, which dislocated from the impact. Lao was roughly grabbed by his long, dark tresses, jerked up as Xing's father roughly grabbed his face.

"You will pay for touching her."

Blows began to rain down on him, breaking his body.

"L-Lao!"

"X-Xing…" Lao spat out blood, looking at her. "I…I love you."

Her sobs were uncontrollable, especially as night fell and Lao was then dragged back to his clan, a bloodied pulp.

"If you value the life of your nephew, Rein, then you will never see my daughter ever again!"

Solemn eyes locked on teary amethyst.

"Understood…"

"No!"

The pain was too much, of physical and heartbreak. She finally cracked and finally slipped into unconsciousness, her lover's name falling from her lips for the last time…

* * *

"Tyler, Tyler!"

"Ugh…?"

Tyler's eyes fluttered open. It took her a moment to realize that she wasn't a heartbroken Chinese girl of a rival clan. She was in Ray's arms, not Lao's.

"Ray!" Tyler went to shoot up, but her arm throbbed.

"Careful, you hit your shoulder on a rock when you passed out. It's bruised." Ray whispered, his hand on the small of her back as he helped her into a sitting position. "Tyler, why did you run off?"

Tyler looked away in shame.

_That's right… I have to… marry Xaiden… and my team… my poor team…_

"Tyler, everything's okay." Max whispered, "Your mom called off the wedding… you don't have to marry Xaiden…"

Tyson hesitated, "Is it true that he's your childhood friend?"

Blue eyes widened, "So that really was Xaiden… he sure has changed…"

It took her a moment for Max's words to set in.

"I'm… not getting married?"

"No," Ray smiled, relief etched across his handsome features. "You're not."

Tyler felt tears fill her eyes as she wrapped her free arm around Ray's neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Max and Tyson gawked and quickly averted their eyes, Tyson looking awkward while Max grinned from ear-to-ear.

Ray had never experienced such a passionate kiss before in his life. Her lips were like fire against his, and her taste was the sweetest nectar. He felt like a piece of him would die if she pulled away, even for a second. He pulled her smaller frame as close to his as possible, unwilling to let her go even for a second.

"I'm… never letting you go… again." Ray panted, pressing his forehead against Tyler's the moment they broke apart.

Tyler smiled, "Does this mean… you're finally… mine?"

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, their gazes colliding. Mesmerizing gold orbs as brilliant as topaz stared into her beautiful, dark eyes longingly.

"Yes…"

Tyler pressed their lips together again, sealing it with a kiss.

_I'm not afraid anymore. You give me strength when I'm lost and feel as if the entire world's turned its back on me… I may not be able to tell you how strongly I feel for you now… nor can I tell you the truth that Drastara shared with me… but I love you, Ray Kon. Truly and madly I love you…_

"C'mon, let's get you back to the others…"

As Ray lifted Tyler in his arms, she felt like a princess.

"I needed a hero… looks like I finally get to be your princess."

Ray laughed, "My Chinese princess."

"I'm not Chinese!"

"Meh, technicalities. What matters is we're together now, and no one is taking you away from me."

_No matter what happens, I know Ray will always be part of my life…_

**

* * *

**

A/N: :D Reviews please.

**Musical Inspiration: Panda Bear - Owl City**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So Ray and Ty are officially a couple… :D **

**Disclaimer: For the thirteenth time, people, I don't own Beyblade. Stop hoping it's gonna change…**

* * *

"Tyler! Tyler's back, and she's safe!"

Tyler blinked as she leaned over Ray's shoulder, her hold on him tightening slightly from where he was carrying her on his back. She jolted at the sight of how many people were gathering around them, cheering over her safe return.

"Ray, put her down."

They turned to see Hiro stepping forward, arms crossed and brown eyes narrowed. Tyler squeaked in fear and latched onto her boyfriend, terrified to death of what her coach was going to say and/or do to her for running away.

Ray gave her a reluctant glance over his shoulder, before he gently eased Tyler onto the ground. Her sneakers landed lightly on it, but she instantly clutched the back of Ray's shirt, hiding behind him. Hiro gave a small growl of annoyance and rolled his eyes.

"Tyler Arisa Hatori, get over here right now!"

_Full name card. Hiro's definitely ticked…_

Swallowing hard, Tyler slowly inched herself out from behind Ray, sheepishly laughing while rubbing the back of her head.

"Hehe, what's up there, Coach?"

Clearly not amused, Hiro beckoned her forward. Tyler paled considerably and was about to turn and flee, but she felt Tyson and Hilary shove her forward. She stumbled and caught herself just inches away from the blunette.

"What were you thinking?" Hiro demanded to know. "You should've come to us instead of running away from your problems! Yes, what your mother did was wrong, selfish, and pardon my language, a bitch move, but you shouldn't have run off like that!"

Tyler winced and began to fidget, "I…I know…I'm… sorry…"

"Apologizing it's going to change the fact you ran away! Tyler, we're your team, your family in a sense! I would've dealt with Taylor on my own! And besides," Hiro whirled on Mr. Dickenson, Taylor, and Xaiden. "Xaiden will _not_ be allowed on my team! Kenny is officially registered as Tyler's partner and there will not be any changes! As representatives of the BBA, I am in complete control of my team and what changes are made!" He pointed at Taylor, "_You_ are not to meddle anymore when it comes to Tyler's blading affairs, got it?"

Taylor twitched and opened her mouth, but the moment she saw Tyler's blue eyes lock on her, filled with hurt, she closed her mouth and gave a nod of understanding.

Hiro turned back on Tyler, hands on his hips. "Tyler, if you want to be a true blader, you have to learn that your team is going to support you… good times _and_ bad."

"He's right," Hilary agreed, "I mean, I'm not a blader, but I do know what it's all about in support my team. I'm here when you need to cry, I'm also here when you need to laugh. We're friends, Tyler… I consider you a best friend, even though we used to fight a lot and didn't get along until recently…"

"Hilary…"

"M-Me too!" Kenny pushed his way forward, looking up the few inches that separated them. "I've never been able to blade so well with someone by my side… You protect me but you also let me protect you. And not just in the dish… we've always been close friends, Tyler!"

"Kenny…"

Tyson tackled her from behind her, pulling her into a headlock. "Listen to your team and my brother! Sometimes we fight, sometimes we can't stand to look at each other, I mean seriously, just look at me and Daichi… but in the end, we always have the others back! So stop being a dummy and start coming to us when you need us! You're not a burden!"

The words made the tears she was trying to fight back spill over.

Daichi and Rin managed to squeeze their way in, "And even though you nag at me and are mean, you're like a big sis to me! I don't have family, but with you guys… I do!" Daichi exclaimed.

Rin hugged her sister's waist, "Sis, you need a family when Daddy's not around. And not just Aunt Yumi and Kenta and Kazumi! You need your team!"

Those words coming from Rin made Tyler cry even harder. She hugged the two twelve-year-olds.

"Daichi, I give you permission to be my brother-in-law one day!" Tyler wailed.

Rin and Daichi turned pink and looked away, "Ew!" they chorused as they ran in separate directions, though they eyed each other from behind the legs of Taylor and Max.

Hiro sighed as he stepped forward, kneeling down and wiping Tyler's tears with a handkerchief. Tyler gripped his shoulder and furiously sniffled, covering her mouth and nose with her hoodie sleeve.

"You're the missing piece of the puzzle, Tyler. The piece that perfectly balances this team… that's why, after the competition, win or lose, I'm going to ask you to stay. I know it's only supposed to be a temporary thing, but I want you to be a permanent member of G-Revolution."

"H-Hiro… I…"

He held up his hand, "If you decline or tell me you're not worthy, I'm going to make you do six hundred laps."

"Alright, fine!" Tyler sniffled, before throwing her arms around her coach's neck. "I love you, Hiro!"

Several looked at Ray, as if expecting him to hiss and throw Tyler over his shoulder and run away, as far from the team coach as possible.

"Love you too, Ty." Hiro sighed, ruffling her hair. "Now stop showing your weakness in public! Brotherly love or not, you're letting your enemies see your weakness!"

Tyler pulled back and lowered her head, "Sorry…"

She looked up and around the group, seeing the White Tigers, Majestics, All Stars, F-Dynasty, and even the Blitzkrieg Boys surrounding her along with many others.

"I'm sorry, everyone…"

"Aw, it's okay!" Mariah giggled, "We're just happy you're safe and sound!"

Lee agreed, "That's right. Besides, we still have a competition to finish up."

"You mean…?"

"We postponed the rest of the matches so everyone could search for you." Julia explained.

"You…guys…"

"No more crying!" several shouted.

Tyler wiped her eyes with her sleeve, "I'm sorry! I can't help it! My emotions are shot!"

"I wonder who's fault _that_ is…" Erica grumbled, green eyes locked on Taylor.

The blond journalist stiffened, but the moment Ray glared at her as well, she gave a sigh and moved to step forward. Tyler didn't move, her body tensing as her mother came closer. Taylor blinked slowly, tears brimming the corners of her brown eyes.

"Words can only go so far, sweetie." Taylor began, "However, I am truly sorry for all that I've put you through… I-I've been… a horrid mother to you. And for that, I am sorry. I know it will take some time to repair the damage I've caused but… one day I hope I can earn your forgiveness and trust. I just want to get to know the daughter I don't know…"

Tyler searched her mother's eyes, her expression softening.

"You're right, Mom. It's going to take a _very long time_ for me to forgive you all the emotional turmoil you've put me through… but you're still my mom. I love you, even though at times I wished you weren't my mother. But you gotta understand… I'm a big girl. I'm smart too. I'm not like those trashy girls you've seen grow up. I know what choices to make in life. I don't give into peer pressure, I'm not out ruining my life."

She dug the toe of her sneaker into the dirt, folding her arms behind her.

"In fact, I'm trying to make a better one. I know you don't really understand why I love blading so much… it's more spiritual than anything else. It connects me on a emotional level that is incomprehensible to anyone but myself. I feel strong… and I'm not afraid of the world any more whenever I blade. The world turns on me because I'm different, but when I'm blading I get to fight back and show it that I don't care if I'm unaccepted. I like living in my own world and following my dreams… and my heart."

Dark sapphire orbs locked on bright gold.

"The people who help me stand, the ones who care about me and protect me, even if it's from myself… those people mean the world to me. I don't care about their past, or who they once were. Who they are now, and what they do for me is what I care about. And I… I love them. I truly love them and would die for them. My team… heck even my rivals, who are my friends… and Ray…" Tyler whispered the last name, "I love them dearly."

Taylor had silent tears sliding down her face, "I truly am blind to the angel on earth that is my daughter… Forgive me, child… I allowed my anger and loneliness against your father put up a wall between us… I'm so sorry."

"I know you are, Mom… but I want you to go home." Tyler swallowed hard, "Please. Just go back home. Go back to America, take Rin with you, and cheer for me back there with Nana."

Taylor nodded, "I understand. I've already booked our flight. We'll be leaving tonight."

"But…but…" Rin looked devastated, her eyes flickering to Daichi.

Tyler shockingly embraced her mother, "I love you, Mom. I know you love me too but… it's gonna take awhile to fix things. Until then, let me live my life. Daddy takes care of me, and so does Aunt Yumi. You don't have to worry so much. Focus on raising Rin… and not messing up with her like you did me."

"Y-Yes…"

"Tyler, what happened to your shoulder?" Hilary growled, noticing the rip.

Tyler subconsciously gripped her arm and sweatdropped, "Uh… well…"

The other brunette snagged her wrist, "That's it! We're getting you completely cleaned up! Now!"

"Hilary! Ow! Careful! Geez!" Tyler threw a look of desperation over her shoulder, "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"Should we?" Max laughed.

Ray smirked, "Nah, I think Tyler deserves a little punishment for making us worry like that."

"Ooo, sadistic boy." Mariah laughed.

Tyson winced a little, "Yeah, but if Hil gets ahold of peroxide…"

They exchanged a collective look as moments later, Tyler shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"We really need to buy your suit of armor, Johnny." Ray sweatdropped, trying to find his wallet.

The Scot simply sweatdropped, unsure how to respond.

* * *

"It hurts…it hurts…" Tyler kept muttering to herself.

Her entire forearms, shoulder, and face had been bandaged by Hilary, with the cuts stinging. She winced in her seat beside Tyson, who actually felt sorry for the brunette girl. Her beloved hoodie had been stolen by the White Tigers as payback for making them worry, Kevin currently hugging it happily.

Jazzman smiled, nodding in her direction, before speaking into his microphone. "Alright, let's get the rest of the tournament on the road! Up next are the PPB All Stars verses the Kodak Mounts!"

"Go Max! Go Erica!" Tyler shouted, stupidly jumping up only to howl in pain a moment later and be forced back into her seat by Kenny.

"Stop moving, you're going to end up getting hurt worse!"

Tyler whimpered, "Only reason it hurts so much is because Hilary goes mad with peroxide!"

Hilary turned away, "Hmph. No appreciation."

Sighing, Tyler went to say something, but the sound of blades whirling caught their attention. Instantly their eyes locked down below, where Max was going against Trevor, a boy with dark blond hair and blue eyes wearing a toboggan.

"Draciel!" Max laughed, "Let's give them a show!"

"Whoa!" Tyler lunged forward, jaw-dropping. "Seeing Max battle in person…"

Tyson turned in his seat to look at Ray, "Careful, Ray. Your girl might jump ship for the American."

Tyler turned pink, "No way! Maxie and I are just friends!"

"Maxie?" Tyson teased, "A pet name? He hardly lets anyone call him that unless they're special."

The pink was turning red.

"Don't worry, Ty, I trust you." Ray laughed, winking.

Blushing even worse, Tyler turned back around and tried to control her fangirling, but her restraint broke as Max completely destroyed Trevor's blade. She cheered at the top of her lungs, scrambling on top of her seat and jumping up and down.

"Geez, calm down, would ya?" Tyson exclaimed, nearly getting kicked in the face.

"MAXIE! I LOVE YOU!" Tyler shouted through cupped hands.

Max laughed and winked at her, blowing her a playful kiss.

"Just friends huh?" Tyson muttered.

Tyler sheepishly turned and leaned across the back of her chair, grabbing Ray by his collar and kissing him for a full minute. Mariah gushed and shrieked, practically in Mystel's lap while Lee looked a little dejected.

"Aw, Lee's heart broke." Kevin teased.

"Shut up," he growled.

"We all knew. It was painfully obvious you had a small thing for Tyler." Mariah teased her brother.

Lee pouted, "Do not!"

Ray chuckled against Tyler's lips, before she pulled back and flopped back down in her seat.

_Glad she got that outta her system…_

"Next up is Erica. What she lacks in offense she makes up for in great strategy and defense."

"Max and Erica make the perfect defensive tag team."

"Her opponent, Jennifer, isn't a push over, however. Her attacks are strong and she has a decent defense."

Hiro reached over to touch Tyler's shoulder, "Pay close attention,"

Blue eyes flickered as they watched the auburn haired girl, "Right…"

"Are you ready for me?" Erica winked, pulling out her white blade with black and yellow trim.

"I'm honored to be going up against you," Jennifer smiled, brushing her short red hair out of her blue eyes.

Erica smiled, "Me too. Let's have fun with this, kay?"

"Definitely!"

"Three… two… one… Let it Rip!"

Erica launched her blade, doing a cartwheel. "C'mon, Gizmo!"

"Gizmo?" Tyson and Tyler repeated.

Kenny was analyzing the battle, "Her bit-beast's power is off the charts!"

Daichi made a face, "It's a dumb rabbit!"

Erica cheered as her blade struck the pink one, "Let's show them what we're made of, Gizmo!"

A bright light emerged from the top of her blade, a yellow rabbit creature with angel wings and goggles on its head emerging. Tyler blinked at it, giving Hiro a dull stare.

"Seriously? You keep telling me not to get too cocky… but look at that thing. It's like a plush toy! Or Usa-chan from Ouran!"

"What's Ouran?" Tyson blinked.

"Later!" Hilary hissed while Hiro said, "Focus!"

Tyler locked her eyes back on the match, watching as Erica's blade started to circle around Jennifer's. A moment later, it struck, but it seemed to strike from all sides.

"Holy crap…" Blue eyes were wide. "It's like… it's teleporting…"

"That's the secret of Erica's power. She has immense speed." Kenny informed them.

"Uh, something tells me I don't wanna be in Jennifer's shoes right about now…" Tyler swallowed hard.

She was right, because a moment later Jennifer's blade was in mid-air, shattering into a thousand pieces. Erica caught her blade and did an enthusiastic back flip, cheering and pumping her fist in the air, getting the crowd going.

"All Stars, two to nothing!" Jazzman turned to the Kodak Mounts, "It seems both your blades are totaled… you have a right to forfeit the final match."

Jennifer and Trevor exchanged a look, "We're just happy we came this far." Jennifer stated, "We're giving the third match to the All Stars… and we're withdrawing from the tournament."

"W-What?" Jazzman's jaw dropped. "Are you completely certain about this?"

Trevor nodded, "We're going to train hard for next year! Until then…" the two locked arms and pointed at the All Stars, "You guys better win, for Toronto's sake!"

"We will!" Max promised.

"Definitely!" Erica tacked on, winking.

They shook hands on it, the two teams heading back to their respective seats.

"The next match will begin in fifteen minutes, the Majestics versus Toxic Stars!"

Tyler chewed on her lip, _We'll get to see Klove battle…_

"I can't wait to see how much Robert and the others have improved!"

"Who do you think is going to battle?"

"I'm not sure. I think Oliver might take on Melissa." Kenny was saying.

"We'll find out soon." Hiro said.

Tyler went to stand up and leave, Tyson snatching her wrist.

"Where are you going?"

"Relax, I will be right back this time. I just want to go wish Klove good luck."

"Why?"

Tyler sighed, "Tyson, you wouldn't understand. I'll be back, promise."

"Nu-uh, I'm going with you."

"Tyce…"

"Ty, I don't think he's going to let you go alone." Ray sighed.

Tyler sighed herself, "Alright, fine, let's go…"

"Hurry back," Hilary called after them.

* * *

"They need to seriously fix the lights in these dang tunnels." Tyler mumbled, having tripped for the third time with Tyson narrowly catching her.

"The Majestics training room is right here." Tyson nodded toward it.

They reached the door, jerking back just as Tala was shoved out of the doorway by Johnny of all people. The Scot was growling, his left eye twitching.

"You leave Klove alone! Get outta here!"

"Hey, Tala, Johnny, what's goin' on?" Tyson said, confused.

Tala glared menacingly at the other redhead, "I need to see her and talk to her."

"She don't wanna talk to ya! Just go away, would ya? We're about to battle!"

"Tala, what's going on?" Tyson asked again.

Piercing ice blue eyes looked away. "Forget about it. I'll find out soon enough."

"But Tala -"

The Russian had already turned and walked away. Johnny was growling and breathing heavily.

"What was that all about?" Tyler dared to ask.

Johnny raked a hand through his hair, "He won't stop buggin' us about Klove."

"What would Tala want with Klove?"

"No idea, but he's becomin' a pain in my arse." Lavender eyes blinked, "What are ya'll doin' here anyway?"

"Wanted to come wish you guys good luck." Tyson replied.

"Tyson?" Robert's voice came from the doorway.

The three of them filed into the room, "Rob! Hey, buddy!"

Tyler smiled at Oliver and Enrique, who returned the smile, glad to see she was alright.

"Where's Klove?" Tyler asked a moment later.

"Not here yet," Enrique replied. "She tends to disappear on her own."

"Oh…"

They turned as the door opened, said girl stepping inside. She had her hood and scarf on, the only thing visible being crimson orbs.

"Hatori, Granger, what are you two doing here?"

"They came to wish us good luck." Oliver replied.

Klove turned to them, "Thank you. We shouldn't have too much trouble against the Toxic Stars, however."

"Yeah, but a little support never hurt anyone." Tyler grinned.

Klove approached her and gently touched her shoulder, "I'm pleased to see you're alright. You keep your head clear and focused, and you should do fine, no?"

"Uh, thanks, Klove…"

Klove hesitated before leaning in close, "It's really Zhanna… but I'd appreciate it if you kept that to yourself."

Tyler blinked, stunned, before the hooded girl pulled back and started to leave.

"K-Klove, hey, wait for me!" Johnny took off after his partner.

"She truly is an enigma," Robert sighed, "Yet we are grateful for her skills."

"You guys are gonna do great," Tyson smirked.

Oliver frowned and replied, "I think the _cherie_ doesn't truly care about victory though…"

"Why else would she be blading then?"

"Something to prove. Or something far more personal."

_If only I knew what Klove… no… Zhanna is here for. _Tyler frowned as she watched the two disappear from sight. _Something tells me it involves Tala…_

**

* * *

**

A/N: Dun dun dun. XD Two more chapters left, guys!

**Musical Inspiration: All Across the Nation/Rise Above the Storm/Ray's Theme - Beyblade**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Man, I can't believe I've written an entire story in so little time. I appreciate all the reading and the reviews this fic has produced, especially since it is a Ray story!**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade doesn't belong to me. **

_

* * *

_

Tala… just what are you after?

Tyler squirmed in her seat, fixated on the Russian redhead, who was completely focused on Zhanna with his eyebrows meeting and he looked like he was trying to see through her mask and hood. She kept her back to him as she stepped up onto the platform, giving a silent nod toward Jazzman.

"The battle between the Majestics and the Toxic Stars is about to begin. They're starting things off by sending Klove to the dish."

"With stats that rival Kai's, she's one tough cookie! Will Melissa be able to withstand the attacks, or will this match be over before it's even started?"

Melissa gave a nervous laugh as she turned to Carter, eyes wide and fearful. He gave her a little push and a kiss on the cheek, trying to calm her down. Blushing and still looking unsure, Melissa hopped onto the platform and set up her launcher.

"Three…two… one… Let it Rip!"

Zhanna released a ferocious scream, a fierce wind forming around her and making her black scarf fly wildly behind her as her blade sped towards Melissa, who was paralyzed in complete fear.

"In…incredible! The match is over!" Jazzman gawked at the two halves of Melissa's blade, lying in the middle of the dish. "Winner, Majestics!"

The mysterious girl turned and left the stage, walking over to her team. Johnny grinned wildly and Oliver smiled, but Zhanna simply nodded and then left the arena.

"That's weird. Isn't she going to stay and support her team?" Lee commented from behind them.

"I'm not sure that she's too happy on their team." Ray replied.

Tyler was trying to snag her hoodie while Kevin was distracted, only to hit the floor as she went to dive for it. Kevin snagged it just in time and scrambled into Gary's shoulders, glaring at her and hugging it possessively. She sat up on her knees, grumbling and sending scathing glares at the greenette as she was pulled to her feet by Lee.

"Z – Klove does things her way." Tyler said.

"Yes, Oliver's next!" Tyson cheered. "Go, Oli!"

Oliver glanced at them and gave a confident smile, Hilary, Mariah, Tyler, and Emily all gushing over how cute the French blader was. Tyson, Mystel, Ray, and Michael made a face of slight annoyance.

"You can do it, Oli!" Erica shouted.

Rick twitched a little, "Stop rooting for the competition!"

Erica stuck her tongue out at him, "I can root for whoever I want!"

"I swear, Lee should've let me leave you hanging off that tree. Maybe then you wouldn't be here, annoying the crap outta me."

Erica snarled and went to lunge, only to be pulled into Max's lap with his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Easy there, Er-Bear. Don't kill Rick. We need him."

"What he needs is to take that stick that's shoved up his stuck-up butt and beat himself with it…" Erica grumbled, squirming.

Oliver smiled at Carter, aiming his pink blade. The redhead surely would've laughed, at least until he took a glance at his partner's blade, sliced in half. Instead, Carter swallowed hard and aimed his own blade, looking unsure.

"C'mon, Carter." Melissa urged, "You can do it."

"Focus on fixing your spare blade," Carter smiled, "I got this, love."

Nodding, Melissa went back to her repairs while Carter looked at Jazzman.

"Three…two…one…Let it Rip!"

"Unicolyon, go!" Oliver urged gently.

The pink blade whizzed forward, the unicorn majestically neighing as it attacked the other blade. Carter managed to evade, making a U-turn and attacking Oliver.

_He's pouring all of his energy into his attack! If he doesn't let up…_

"You already know the outcome, don't you?" Hiro said.

Tyler jumped and turned, seeing Hiro was beside her.

"Yeah… Oliver's going to win."

"Because Carter's not strategizing. He's simply releasing the fiercest attack he can muster. That leaves him wide open for –" the coach was cut off by Oliver sending Carter's blade flying.

"Winner… Majestics!"

"Great job, Oli!" Enrique shouted, embracing his best friend.

Oliver rubbed the back of his head, "_Oui, oui, _I did great, no?"

"You were perfect," Robert praised.

Beaming, Oliver glanced over his shoulder.

"You have the right to forf –" Jazzman didn't even get to finish his sentence.

Carter broke in, "We're battling. We're still in this competition."

"The tag-team match is about to begin!" Jazzman turned to the Majestics.

Enrique and Johnny exchanged a look and a nod, Robert also nodding. The Italian and Scot hurried onto the stage, Johnny looking riled up and ready to go. The Toxic Stars exchanged a serious look, before all four bladers launched their blades and began to battle.

"This is outstanding," Kenny exclaimed, reading his analysis. "Enrique and Johnny have seriously improved! And just the fact they're working together so well…"

"The Majestics aren't going to back down so easily." Ray commented behind them.

Tyler was in complete awe, watching as Johnny and Enrique's blades criss-crossed and didn't get in each others way. They were completely focused, suddenly breaking off with Enrique knocking Johnny's into Melissa's, which slammed into Carter's and sent them both flying.

They clattered simultaneously at their owners' feet, the two exchanging looks of pure disbelief. Enrique grinned, giving a charming smile to the fangirls, only to face-fault as they realized they were screaming madly over his oblivious Scot teammate.

"That's it! The Majestics win, three to nothing!" Jazzman cried.

"Incredible!" Tyler clapped her hands together and laced her fingers, "Wow, Johnny sure is something!"

"Enrique did pretty well too," Lee reminded her.

She turned pink, "Hehe, right."

"Fangirl," Kevin snickered.

Tyler turned in her seat, growling and narrowing her eyes on him. The small greenette gave a small cry of fear, especially when her pupils slit like that of a wildcat. Ray noticed as well, raising an eyebrow.

_Xing?_

Drigger's voice purred in his head, Ray jolting slightly.

_Huh? Drigger? What are you talking about?_

His bit-beast fell silent after that, leaving Ray thoroughly confused.

"Our next match will be… White Tiger X versus Knight Angels!"

Tyler released her breath in relief, _Phew. For a sec thought it'd be against us… I don't want to face Ray yet…_

Jazzman blinked as Diana and Christopher shook their heads.

"What's going on, Brad?"

"I'm not too sure, AJ, but I'm starting to think our English competitors are having second thoughts."

"We're withdrawing from the competition," Christopher stated. "It's beneath us to battle the likes of _them_."

The way he said it made Tyler's blood boil. Ignoring the pain that throbbed its way down her entire body, Tyler took off down the steps and hopped over the railing, rushing up to the platform.

"Who do you think you are? What gives you the right to throw in the towel just because of your competition's ethnicity?" Tyler snarled, "What are you, racist?"

Diana sneered, "Do you honestly believe we should waste our time? To be defeated by _them_ would put shame on our family. To lose to G-Revolution, now that is an honorable loss. However, to them?" Diana indicated to the White Tigers, "My father would kill us."

She felt something snap, "I'll knock some sense into ya, ya creep!"

"Tyler, no!" Ray was suddenly behind her, picking her up and holding her back.

"Ray, geroff me! I'm gonna take this snob down once and for all, outside of the dish!"

Diana looked offended as Christopher stepped in front of her, "I demand she be removed from the premises! If she lies on hand on either of us, I'll have her sued for assault!"

"Calm down!" Ray hissed.

Tyler snarled, "I can't! Not only did she insult my friends, she insulted our heritage!"

"_Our_?" Diana hissed.

"That's right! My ancestors come from the exact same place as the White Tigers! And you know what? It's a helluva lot better than some crummy English boarding school!"

"Take that back!" Christopher snapped.

Tyler was kicking now, "How about I take you outside and show you what it means to really fight, ya jerk!"

Ray winced as she elbowed him in the stomach, finally just giving a small growl. He turned Tyler around in his arms, threw her over his shoulder, and proceeded to leave the arena. Tyler kicked and screamed, giving up on Ray putting her down and continued to insult the British bladers until they were out of sight.

* * *

"Ray, put me down already…" Tyler mumbled, "My legs are asleep."

"No way," Ray replied stubbornly. "Not until you've calmed down completely."

Tyler pouted, hanging her head and giving an angry sigh. Ray continued to carry her through the stadium, finally stopping inside one of the break rooms. There, he flopped her down on the couch, immediately locking the door with a passkey.

"Hey!" Tyler shouted, "What about the matches?"

"You can watch _right here_." Ray stated, turning on the television.

Tyler crossed her arms in a pout, her eyebrows meeting as she glared at the television screen. Ray leaned against the wall, arms crossed as he watched the screen as well. Knight Angels decided not to withdraw, but demanded a new opponent. Instead, the Blitzkrieg Boys were going to battle them.

"Mwhahaha serves them right. I hope Tala's Wolborg eats them alive with his Novae Rog." Tyler cackled.

Ray sighed, "Tyler, you really have to learn to control your temper. You could've been disqualified."

"I wasn't the one being racist!"

"That's beside the point…"

Tyler went back to watching the match. Kai was attacking Diana's blade zealously, defeating her within seconds. Tala took Christopher down just as quickly, leaving Sarina and Bryan to tag-team. The Italian girl was surprisingly well adapted with the slightly-violent Russian, the two of them earning a quick victory.

"Ray, whatcha gonna do if I hafta battle?" Tyler asked, pushing her lower lip out as she rocked in her seat, gripping her jeans.

_Oh no, not this time. That look is not going to get her outta trouble._

"I'm sure that Hilary can manage."

"H-Hilary? What the heck!" Tyler glared at him, "You can't keep me locked in here forever, Ray!"

He pinned her with a dull stare, crossing the room and leaning down until he was nose-to-nose with her.

"Oh, I think I can, if I really wanted to." Ray smirked, playfully. "Don't worry. The roster already says G-Rev isn't battling again today."

"Huh?"

"You're up against the Black Stallions, whose blades are totaled. They won't be able to battle."

Big blue eyes blinked, glancing over his shoulder at the television a moment later as G-Rev and the Black Stallions were called to battle. Much like the Kodak Mounts, the Black Stallions declared they were forfeiting the match and withdrawing from the competition, giving G-Rev victory by default.

"How… I… wha-?" Tyler face-palmed, "Okay, either you're psychic or… I dunno what."

"No," Ray's lips twitched into an amused smile, "I'm not psychic. I'm just insightful and intuitive."

"So… what does that mean? What if your team has to blade?"

"Kevin and Gary want to battle, and Lee and Mariah can handle it." Ray whispered, before taking her bandaged hand and gently examining it. "Besides, I'm worried about all your injuries. I can't focus very well when you're still hurting…"

"I'm fine, Ray. Really. Physical pain doesn't bother me. I'm used to it."

His eyes flickered, glancing at her from under midnight strands. "That's not the pain I was referring too…"

She sucked her breath in sharply as Ray placed his palm over her heart, which began to furiously pound. Her cheeks flooded bright red, burning intensely. Her stomach fluttered and her breathing started to come out in sharp gasps.

_Why? Why does having him near me put me through so much disarray? It's so sweet and torturous… Does being in love with someone really do this to people?_

"When you were lost in the mountains and I was searching for you, I felt a voice deep inside me guiding me to you…" Ray cupped her cheek, leaning in closer. "Tyler… we're connected."

_He…he knows?_

"R-Ray… I-I…"

She swallowed, unable to get the words out.

Why was she so afraid all of a sudden?

It was Ray.

The one who saved her from being beaten to death. The one who searched endlessly in the rain for her out of heartfelt concern. The one who stood up against her mother and saved her from anymore emotional turmoil.

He was the one who kissed her sweetly, made her laugh, and protected her from everything, including herself…

He was the one she unquestionably loved and would die for.

Even when there were times when she thought she hated him, her hands about to go around his throat simply because he made her feel things that no other person had in so long.

So why was it so hard to tell him the truth?

"Drigger and Drastara… they're together again, Lao and Xing, through them…" Ray paused, toying with the words in his head. He didn't know where they were coming from, but deep in his heart he knew they were true. "They're also connected through us. Through our ancestors… Tyler, your Chinese great-grandmother… her name was Li, right?"

"Y-Yeah… s'what Daddy said…"

"Li was Xing's sister… Rein was Lao's nephew and my forefather… they were connected by the love of their relatives, and they lived on and had children… and those children had children… and in the end the line ended up with us."

Tyler couldn't breathe. She could barely think straight. All she could do was continue to listen to Ray's voice, which was so warm and sweet, filled with utmost care and tenderness.

The faint sounds of the White Tigers battling the Toxic Stars clashed in the background.

"We met. We battled. We went through denial. We went through a painful time of trying to stay away from each other, in fear of our dreams and hearts colliding… but in the end, we couldn't run. We learned to face our fears, no matter what the consequences. We waited just a little longer, and now we're together…"

His sweet breath and cinnamon-scent were heavy and intoxicating. Trembling ivory fingers reached out to brush against his face, tracing every handsomely sculpted feature. Topaz orbs closed halfway as tingles spread down his back, enticing and chilling, along with making his blood burn. Her gloved palms cupped his face, her trembling lips brushing against his for a moment before pulling back.

Already, she was breathing heavily. Something was different this time. Just the simple touch and kiss, and she was already losing control. Passionate dark orbs, as blue as the night, rain, and water locked on him from under purple strands before their mouths collided yet again. He pressed forward, one hand pressing against the seat of the couch and the other her uninjured shoulder as his torso pressed against the edge of the couch, her legs on either side of waist.

She smelled like raspberry. Her scent imprinted in his mind, making his entire body burn as the sweet taste of her tongue became familiar with his own. Her voice gasped a little at the foreign feeling, but that didn't stop her tongue from dancing wildly with his, untamed. Her thumbs brushed against his jawline and ears, the chills spreading.

He couldn't breathe. His mind was racing, incoherent thoughts running through it wildly. Distinct bits and pieces sprung out, barely coherent. All he could think of was Lao, Xing, Drigger, Drastara, his confrontation to Taylor, the emotions he felt for Tyler, who he couldn't get out of his head.

She was consuming him.

Ray had never felt like that before with anyone. Yes, he had feelings for Mariah before, but they were different. Much different. Leaving Mariah, despite the fact it was hard, he managed.

Leaving Tyler… would simply be devastating.

He broke away, gasping for air as the alarming epiphany hit him. He cupped her flushed face, staring into her wild eyes.

"God, I love you." Ray breathed.

Tyler froze, "W-What did y-you… j-just say?"

He crushed his lips to hers again, this time climbing onto the couch and gently pressing her back on it. His tongue slid into her mouth again, exploring every crevice, intoxicated by the sole taste. Her melodic voice came out in breathy moans as Ray kissed down her neck with butterfly kisses that left a burning trail.

"You're beautiful… incredible… I can't get you out of my head…" Ray continued to say between kisses, "So… strong… so fragile… like… a butterfly…"

Tyler's eyes closed, feeling his fangs scrape across her collar bone. He bit down gently, marking her as his own. Tyler gasped at the feeling, pain and pleasure mingling and burning through her.

"Ray…please…you're torturing me…" she groaned.

Ray closed his sharp, wild eyes and took a deep breath of composure. They opened again, slightly saner and looking humane. Tyler cupped his cheek, looking up at him with pure happiness etched on her delicate face.

"I love you so much…" Ray breathed, cupping her face and leaning down to press their foreheads together. "I don't understand… how I could fall for someone so hard… in just over a month… I feel as if I've known you for centuries."

Sapphire orbs shifted away, "Maybe… because you might?"

Ray blinked, "What do you mean?"

"Ray… when I went to the cave… and I passed out… I relived Drastara's last memory as Xing… and she told me that… she told me that we're soulmates. She said that we were made for each other, bond together by the threads of destiny. Cursed flowers have bloomed, pitiful and frail, lost in their sorrow and their tears, but the moment we come together, the sorrow fades and they bloom, vibrant and alive once more…"

Ray felt the familiar warmth spread through his chest, "I… I believe her. It's the only think that makes so much sense… why I know living without you would be so hard…"

"Ray… I've been trying to tell you… that I love you." Tyler finally said, "I love you, and I used to be scared of that… but not anymore. You have never hurt me. And you promised if you did then you'd… you'd do everything to make things right again. I believe you'll keep your promise…"

"Of course I will…" Ray nuzzled her neck, "You're my princess, remember?"

"Yes, your Jap-American princess that you claim is Chinese." Tyler rolled her eyes and then looked away shyly, "I got my hero, huh?"

Ray cupped her face, placing a sweet kiss to her lips. "Yes. I'll keep saving you."

"I can't be saved, Ray. I'm too far tainted and shattered."

"You just told me I can't, and I'm going to prove you wrong."

"Ray…"

"Tyler, I'm going to pull a Hiro and threaten you with running laps."

"Why would I run laps for you?"

"Cause I'm going to chase you with onions."

"You know I'm allergic to them!"

"That's the whole point, silly."

Tyler pouted, "You're mean… and heavy." She threw the last bit in just for spite.

Ray went to climb of her, "Well, fine. I see how it is."

She snatched his shirt and tugged him back over her, forcing him into another breathless kiss. Ray growled in his throat, already in physical torment, and she was making it worse.

"Ty, it might be a good idea to watch the outcome of the tournament…"

"At the current moment, the tournament is the farthest thing from my mind. I was just told by the man I love that he returns my feelings. I deserve some make-out time with my incredibly sexy, white tiger."

Ray blushed a little and thought it over for a second, "I'm not going to object to that."

Tyler pulled him closer, "Good," she smiled wickedly, "'Cause you're not escaping this wildcat."

Their lips met in another kiss, sealing their promise of lost love rebound.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I know, I had a fluff overload, but I was dying to get a good scene in! :D Review please! Final chapter next!

**Musical Inspiration: According to You - Orianthi/Meteor Shower - Owl City**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: And finally the conclusion to 'Not Afraid'! Please bare with me, I just re-watched all of season 3 and I'm seriously pumped…**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade seriously doesn't belong to me!**

* * *

The airport was bustling. Tyler felt Hilary touch her shoulder as they walked together with the rest of G-Rev, approaching the three waiting at the gate to board and leave Hong Kong. Taking a deep breath, blue eyes darted behind her to lock on the gazes of her team.

"You can do this, Ty." Tyson said, smirking. "I believe in you."

She gave a nod, clenching her fists at her sides before taking a step forward. Xaiden was the first to look up, now wearing a black t-shirt with his jeans and boots. Amber eyes flickered solemnly as he stood up and approached.

Tyler simply stared up the entire foot that separated them, before wordlessly stepping into his embrace. Xaiden pressed her against him, eyes closing and snow-like locks falling around his face as he buried it into the crown of her head.

"Why, Tyler? Why did you stop talking to me after you moved away?"

"I had a lot of growing up to do, Xaiden, and I figured you needed time to focus on getting your life together… I had no idea you were so worried about me." Tyler pulled back, gripping his arms gently as her eyes locked on his. "I'm really sorry… I do love you, Xai, but not… not like I do Ray."

"I know," Xaiden forced a smile, "Don't worry, Ty-Ty, I'll work on Taylor for you… she doesn't know yet, but when the time is right for you guys to tell her, she won't blow a gasket."

"Says you…" the brunette muttered dully.

Xaiden chuckled, the sound vibrating from his chest and making her giggle. Tyler hugged him again, pulling out her new replacement cell phone and opening it with a raised eyebrow. Xaiden smiled before giving her his digits, her returning the favor, before he took a deep breath.

"I know it's too late but…" Xaiden ducked down, pressing a quick kiss to Tyler's mouth. "I've been wanting to do that since I was like…six. So don't maim me…"

Tyler was too shocked to do anything but stand there, blood red in the face with wide eyes. Hilary snorted and giggled, Tyson making a weirded-out face. Much to their surprise, Daichi wasn't even making any comments. His eyes were fixated on the blond girl sitting beside her mother, looking annoyed and even sad.

"Go ahead and go talk to her," Tyler turned and knelt down, gripping his shoulder. "Rin doesn't bite and… I'm pretty sure she needs a cool, tough friend in her life to protect her from jerks."

Daichi turned pink and blinked. He swallowed hard before grabbing Kenny and whispering something to him.

The nerd sweatdropped, "Uh, here?" he handed Daichi a piece of paper and a pen.

"Thanks!" Daichi scribbled something down, folding the paper in half before awkwardly approaching the short-haired blond.

Big brown eyes looked up, blinking in surprise. Daichi reached back and ruffled his red hair, before handing out the piece of paper.

"Uh… here."

"What is it?"

"It's… It's my address. You should write me a letter sometime. We can be… penpals."

Rin opened the piece of paper, closing her eyes and beaming. "Yeah! That sounds awesome, Daichi!"

Daichi grinned and held his hand out, "Yeah, you'll get to be penpals with the next World Champ!"

"Haha, I'll be sure to brag back home." Rin paused before she tugged Daichi forward, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Bye, Daichi! I'm happy I met you!"

Daichi was too busy blushing and stuttering to respond. The flight to New York was called, Taylor closing her cell phone and turning to face them. Lucky for Daichi, Hiro had snagged him by his shirt and pulled him behind him before the woman noticed her youngest daughter had just kissed the poor kid.

Taylor's eyes landed on Tyler, her giving a weak smile and holding her arms out. The brunette stepped forward and gave her a tight hug, even pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Love you, Mom. Be good."

"Isn't that what I'm supposed to be telling you?" Taylor paused and then smiled, "I guess it is the other way… You have a soul far older than my own."

"It's the Chinese blood." Tyler winked.

Taylor frowned, "What are you talking about?"

Tyler gawked at her mother, "Seriously? Mom, you don't know that dad's great-grandma was Chinese and married a Japanese samurai?"

Taylor sweatdropped, "I do now. That makes so much sense. So my children are even more Asian. Wonderful."

"Mom," Tyler growled. "There's nothing wrong with our Chinese roots."

"I'm part Chinese? Cool!" Rin exclaimed, overhearing.

Taylor rubbed her temple, "Don't tell me… she was from the White Tigers village, wasn't she?"

Nodding, Tyler crossed her arms. "Again, nothing wrong with that."

Sighing, the blond gave a defeated nod. "We better be going. Rin, say goodbye to your sister."

Rin latched onto Tyler's waist, "Gonna miss you, Sis."

"Me too, Rini." Tyler ruffled her hair and kissed her temple. "Go ahead and give Mom a hard time if she doesn't let you quit ballet. You would be so much happier playing soccer."

Rin grinned, "Ya mean it?"

"Mm-hm, and Daddy and I will back you up one-hundred percent."

"Sweet," Rin hugged her again, "Come visit Nana and me soon. And bring Ray-Ray!"

Tyler turned pink and eyed her mother's back, "Not such a good idea, sweetheart."

Rin rolled her eyes, "Don't care. Bring Daichi too."

"Oh lord, my sis is discovering boys."

"Ew, so not." Rin made a face, sticking her tongue out.

She pulled away, waving before turning to run to her mother's side. She twirled around, cupping her hands over her mouth.

"Yo, Daichi!"

"Huh?" the dazed redhead looked up.

Rin winked, "Expect a lot of letters when you get home from the tournament! I'm going to be rooting for you! Later!"

Daichi waved back, "Uh, yeah! Sure thing! Bye, Rin!"

She blew him another kiss before darting out of sight.

"Xaiden?"

Said boy turned, glancing at Hiro.

"If you ever need a coach or would like to join in next year's tournament, look me up with the BBA. Hiro Granger."

"Thanks," Xaiden smiled. "Take care, all of you."

He turned and disappeared from sight, Hilary smiling.

"You know, he's not so bad once you get to know him. He's actually kind of…sweet."

"Yeah," Tyler smiled, "He is…"

"And cute…"

Tyson twitched, "That's enough, Hil. You _have_ a boyfriend, remember?"

Ruby eyes rolled, "So? Doesn't mean I can't look."

Said boyfriend had one thing to say to that. He grabbed her wrist, twirled her around, and planted a kiss on her mouth. Hiro face-palmed, mumbling something about public embarrassment while Kenny and Tyler just exchanged awkward glances and stepped away from the couple, pulling a still-dazed Daichi with them.

"Hey, I just realized something!" Tyler exclaimed, poking Daichi's cheek. "He's finally shut up. Guess my sis found his off-switch."

"Nice one, Ty." Kenny chuckled.

Tyler frowned, "Yo, Daichi, react."

He simply stood there.

She shook his arm, "Daichi! Wake up, zombie!"

Still no response.

"Oh, I give up! C'mon, I'm tired and wanna go get some sleep…"

"Yeah, that competition was pretty intense, especially that last minute battle between Knight Angels and you…" Tyson said, finally pulling away from Hilary.

They left the airport and hailed a taxi. Hiro took a separate one, saying something about a coaches meeting at the Hong Kong division BBA HQ. Daichi stared out the window at the planes in the sky, green eyes flickering and watering a moment later.

"Hey, Daichi, are you _crying_?" Hilary said, blinking.

"N-No! Just got some dirt in my eyes!" the twelve-year-old furiously wiped his eyes with his fist.

"Aw, you miss Rin." Tyson teased.

"D-Do n-not!"

Tyler laughed before she gave a sigh, "I can't believe the first segment of the tournament's already over."

"I'm kind of surprised that none of our old team rivals were eliminated." Kenny replied, "The only ones not going on to the second segment are the Black Stallions, the Kodak Mounts, the Toxic Stars, and the Knight Angels."

"I'm kind of sad that Melissa and Carter were eliminated by Battalion," Tyler admitted, "They were a good team."

"Yeah… they were." Tyson agreed quietly.

Hilary smirked, "I'm just glad the Knight Angels were eliminated by the Blitzkrieg Boys."

"And I got a piece of them outside of the stadium," Tyler cackled evilly.

"I'm surprised you managed to defeat both of them simultaneously, especially since it was a two-on-one battle!" Kenny exclaimed.

Tyson folded his arms behind his head, interlocking his fingers. "Yeah, Tyler, you've gotten really strong! I can't wait to battle you once all this is done and over with."

Tyler blushed, flattered. "Thanks, guys, but I'm not all that great…"

"Yes, you are." Daichi broke in, "You're way powerful, especially since you were a lot weaker a month ago."

"Ever since Drigger and Drastara were reunited, you're powers increased. It's as if you've truly connected with your bit-beast on a much stronger spiritual level." Kenny said, smiling.

Tyler pulled out her blade and looked down at the wildcat, "Yeah, Chief… guess you're right… we really have connected… in more ways than one…" She gripped it tightly and pressed Drastara to her heart.

_Now I can't wait to challenge the one I have to defeat before I battle anyone else in this tournament…_

Sapphire orbs opened, her eyes now animalistic.

_I'm coming for you… Ray._

__

__

_

* * *

_

"Tyler!"

"Hey, Aunt Yumi." Tyler laughed on the phone, "How are things back home?"

Yumi laughed softly, "Wonderful. The kids and I watched your match on television with Mr. Granger and Mark Tate."

"Whoa, Gramps and Mr. Tate?" Tyler smiled at the sound of the latter.

It wasn't official yet, but Mark and Yumi had caught each other's eye when Yumi had gone to his hobby shop to pick up Kenta's starter blade for him. They were steadily getting to know one another, and they seemed to really get along well. Tyler didn't want to get her hopes up, but if Yumi ever did get the chance to remarry, she really hoped it would be to Max's dad.

Yumi giggled, "Yes. We're so proud of the G-Revolution and the PPB All Stars. You battled wonderfully, sweetie."

"What'd Kenta say?"

"He can't wait to take on his cousin, the next World Champion."

"Haha, well he'll have to be talking to Tyce about that… I'm not going to be World Champ, Auntie. I'm just in it to help Tyce win."

The woman sighed, "You really do have a good heart, sweetie."

"Thanks…"

"So how are Ray and you?"

"Um… we're good…" Tyler fiddled with the décor of the bedspread, blushing as she lowered her eyes. "We're… dating… now…"

"Aw! My baby niece is growing up!"

"Aw, come off it, Aunt Yumi! Rin's your baby, not me!"

"Haha, I'm sorry dear. I'm just so happy for you. Ray is such a kind and compassionate person… and your father adores him."

"Eh? Whatcha mean by that?"

"You mean Ray hasn't told you? He's met your father before! They've talked about the legend of the White Tigers hundreds of times. Plus, Yoshio's rather close to their sensei, Tao…"

"Dad and Pedo-sensei? Wow…"

"Tyler! He is not a pedophile!"

"Sorry, Auntie! He's just so… odd."

"Yes, he is very strange but… not after little children… I'm surprised at you."

"Sorry… I've had some bad influences lately."

Yumi was quiet, "Honey, I'm proud of you and love you as if you are my own."

"Thanks… I love you too."

"Kazumi and Kenta want to talk to you."

"Put 'em on!"

Kazumi's cheery voice was the first to be heard, "Auntie! I'm so pwoud of you!"

"Aw, thanks, Kazu. Are you bein' a good girl for Mommy?"

"Yesh," Kazumi giggled, "Grampa lemme put pink bows in his hair!"

Tyler sweatdropped and laughed, _Only Grandpa…_

"When are you comin' home, Auntie?"

"Not for a bit, sweetie… that's why I need you to keep Bubby in line."

"Can do!"

"I love you, Kazumi… miss you too…"

"I miss… you too… Auntie…" Kazumi sniffled.

Tyler furiously wiped her eyes, "Go ahead and put your bubby on."

"Kay. Wuv you."

"Love you too, baby girl. Bye!"

"Bye-bye."

A breathless voice reached her ears a second later, "Tyler? You really won that battle with that Diana chick, didn'tcha!"

"Uh, yeah, Kenta, that was me!" Tyler laughed. "I'm pretty sure I don't have a twin."

"Have you looked at that Hilary chick? You two look alike. It's creepy."

Tyler blinked, "Nuh-uh, no way! Do we really?"

"Haha kinda. Think it's the hair." Kenta chuckled, "Anyways, you're goin' where next?"

"Translyvania."

"Whoa! You gonna hunt vampires?"

Tyler sweatdropped again, "Uh… no… I'm pretty sure I'll just leave that to the Majestics…"

"Dang it…I wanted vampire fangs to scare my friends with at school next year."

"Kenta, stick to your video games."

"No way! I'm gonna be a blader, just like you!"

Tyler jolted, "You serious?"

"Course! I wanna be strong, like you are, Ty…"

"Aw, Kenta…"

"Ew, no sissy crying!" Kenta paused and then muttered, "Even though… I miss ya… a lot…"

"I'll be home as soon as we win the tournament."

"Promise?"

"Yes…"

"Good, 'cause Kazumi thinks you're gonna move away to China."

"Uh, no… not for awhile…"

_That is if Ray and I stay together…_

"Good! You're my cousin! No one's gonna take you away from us, especially some dumb boy!"

"Kenta…"

"What? I'm doing my job as the man of the house and protecting ya!"

"Kenta, I love you, but you're a booger."

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"Bye, Kenta."

"Aw…fine… I love you."

"Love you too. Tell your Mom I'll check in later."

"Kay! Bye, Ty!"

"Bye, Ken…"

She flipped the phone closed, holding it against her chest as she lay on her stomach on the bed. She wanted to cry. She missed her father, her aunt; her insane annoying cousins… even Grandpa, the dojo…

"I miss my kitty too!" she wailed, thinking about poor Raven.

Tyler gave a deep sigh, jumping as she felt her phone vibrate. She flipped it open, raising her eyebrow at the message.

-_Look outside your door.-_

"Ray, if this is some weird ploy to sleep with me in my bed tonight, you're so wrong." Tyler mumbled.

Though the thought of sleeping in his arms beside him all night long was really appealing…

Then again, Hilary would kill her. If she wasn't allowed to share a bed with Tyson, then Ray sure as heck wouldn't be allowed to set foot inside their hotel room. Tyler slid off the bed and crossed the room, opening the door slowly and peering out.

Not a soul was around.

"Huh,"

Tyler opened the door wider and looked down.

"What's this?"

She knelt down and picked up a medium sized white box, wrapped in a black ribbon and had a lotus blossom on it pinned with a note. Blushing faintly, Tyler cradled the box to her chest and went back inside, settling back down on the bed. She untied the blossom first, twirling it in her fingers before lifting it up to inhale its lovely scent.

"Ray…"

She then picked up the note.

_My love,_

_I saw this while I was out with the rest of the team earlier. I thought it was perfect for you. I hope you like it. _

_-Ray_

Tyler gushed, "Aw!"

Giddy with excitement and curiosity, Tyler picked up the box and pulled off the ribbon. It spiraled down onto the floor and coiled. Lifting the lid, Tyler gasped softly as she reached inside, withdrawing the silk lilac colored Oriental short-sleeved top. It had a pale blue trim to it along with a black sash. Inside were also gray pants and black slippers.

_Just my size too… huh, wonder how Ray knew what size I wore. Weird. He even got the shoes right…_

Tyler shrugged before deciding to change. She went into the bathroom, pulling on the outfit. She smoothed out the silk material, watching it shimmer in the light. She brushed her hair and put the lotus blossom behind her ear, clipping it in just to be safe, before smiling.

Her eyes glanced at Hilary's make-up case on the counter.

_Wonder if I should…_

She shrugged and began to rifle through it. She applied the basics, since her complexion was good. A little blush, a little gloss, some eyeshadow, and she was done. Tyler blinked, startled by the drastic change.

_I feel… I feel beautiful. I look kind of like Aunt Yumi…_

The thought made her feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"I can't wait for Ray to see me."

She froze, biting down on her lip.

_I can't keep putting it off like this… I have to battle him. Drastara and I… we're psyched. We want to show our men what we can do. So… I'll just casually ask him to go out with me tonight. Then I'll challenge him._

Tyler gave a deep sigh, "I only hope I have the strength to finally prove myself… to myself."

* * *

"I was right… you look as beautiful as a butterfly."

Her cheeks flushed prettily as she stepped out, "Thanks… I really like it."

"Good. Mariah helped me pick it out."

"She's got good taste."

The raven-haired teen leaned down, pressing a warm and delicate kiss to her lips that made them tingle. Tyler smiled at him, Ray cocking his head a little to the side as he noticed her incisors were much more prominent and seemed more like his. It seemed the Chinese blood of the Wildcat Clan had been awakened and was altering her physical appearance slightly, which tended to happen from those born from a branch of the neko-jin line.

"So where do you want to go?" Ray asked.

Tyler peered around and pointed, "There."

Ray blinked, "Um, why there? Don't you want to explore the city some?"

She shook her head. "I'm not a city person."

"Um… okay."

Tyler took his hand, "Ray, c'mon."

Ray staggered a little, taken aback by the shear strength of the smaller girl. Had she always been this strong? He didn't think so…

"H-Hey, easy there, Tyler! What's the rush alluva sudden?"

Tyler rolled her eyes, "Just hurry up! I'll explain later!"

Ray sighed and smiled. He admired this side of her, the outgoing and cheery side. He loved her shy side just as much, but it made him happy seeing Tyler so warm and open.

She finally stopped tugging him once they were close to the path that would lead them down to the valley and the beystadium. Topaz orbs blinked, watching curiously as Tyler released his hand and scrambled on top of a large stone set in the middle of the field they had reached. The wind was picking up and the sky was starting to look an ominous gray.

"Tyler, it's going to rain."

As soon as the words left his mouth, the sky opened up and unleashed its tears. She turned to face him, head bowed and bangs shielding her eyes from view as the rain fell in a steady face down on her head.

"The rain is pleasant…"

Ray blinked, "I thought you hated water."

She looked up, giving a half-smile. "Used to. I don't anymore. That moment we had in the rain was the starting of our journey… the first time I swallowed my fears and told you what was on my mind. I don't mind the rain anymore."

"Tyler…"

"Ray, I didn't bring you all the way out here to just talk."

"Then why did you bring me all the way out here?"

He froze, eyes widening in surprise as the sound of metal clanging caught his attention. Tyler had swiftly set up her launcher and blade, aiming it directly at him. Determination and the most serious expression was etched on her delicate face, blue eyes fixated solely on him.

"You want… to battle me?"

Tyler's eyes flickered.

"Yes,"

Her voice was confident.

"But why?"

She almost looked away but kept her gaze locked on his.

"Because I want to prove myself."

"You don't have to prove yourself to me. You're really strong, Ty, I know just from watching you battle and –"

She cut him off, "This isn't about you, Ray! This is about me proving to myself I'm strong enough to take you on! I want to prove my worth… to me! If I can't beat you, then I don't feel like I'm strong enough to be with you! I don't want to be helpless and unable to fight for you like Xing did with Lao! She laid there and cried, unable to stop him from being hurt before her eyes and then taken away from her forever! I won't let that same mistake happen again!"

Ray stared at her, jaw-dropping in shock. It took him a moment to close his eyes and smile.

"Alright. I understand and respect your reasoning. You want a battle, then you got it, Tyler!"

Nodding, she watched as he leapt back far enough, landing on his own rock. Ray pulled out his launcher and Drigger, squeezing it tightly, and his eyes darkened and narrowed.

_Alright, Drigger. Don't hold back._

Tyler felt as if breath was leaving her and was unable to return to her body. Her heart was pounding at an incredible speed, feeling like a hummingbird's wings against her breast. So much adrenaline coursed through her veins, along with a strange strength she hadn't ever noticed before.

_I can do this. Losing is not an option._

Her hands were trembling in anticipation, gripping the launcher and the ripcord tightly. She counted her breaths before getting her feet planted firmly. The rain slid down her face and bare arms, her hair wild as the wind teased it.

"Let it rip!" they shouted, releasing their blades.

They collided, shock waves sending them both sliding and billowing their clothes. They landed on the ground, mud spraying in the air before they attacked head on again.

Clash after clash, louder than thunder.

"Drigger!" Ray shouted, clenching his fists together as he gathered his energy.

Tyler threw her hand up, palm outstretched to the sky. Lightning flashed behind her as a brilliant violet light illuminated from her blade. Drastara appeared in her mighty glory, roaring loudly and sending shockwaves all around them, shattering the rocks beneath their feet. Ray back-flipped and landed on his feet, a twinge of panic hitting him as he watched Tyler leap in the air.

Much to his surprise, she landed in the grass on one knee after dodge rolling across the ground. Panting, she smirked and wiped her chin with her gloved fist, getting back onto her feet and throwing her hand out as her blade went towards Drigger at a vigorous speed. Ray evaded her, managing to counter attack at last second and sent her slamming into the rubble of stone.

"Drastara!" Tyler shouted, leaping forward.

The blade burst from the rubble, soaring through the air and slamming into the white blade. Ray winced as his blade rebounded and hit a tree trunk, slamming straight through it before whirling around it and coming back.

Sweat mingled with rain, neither letting up as their blades continued to clash. They were sent flying to the ground and rocks, scrapes and bruises marring their exposed arms, but neither wanted to stop the battle. Tyler was breathing heavily, exhausted but having the time of her life.

_This is… the battle I've wanted since the beginning. _

"DRASTARA!" Tyler threw her head back and screamed with everything she had.

A surge of immense energy flowed through her, a gale of wind surrounding her as her bit-beast's roar echoed with the thunder.

"STARBEAM!"

Ray couldn't move as Drigger was sent flying into the air. His blade barely managed to regain its balance before moving on for another collision.

"DRIGGER, GATTLING CLAW ATTACK!"

Tyler gasped, feeling every nerve in her body completely aware of what happened. She felt the collision, making her entire being burn in agony, but that didn't knock her off her feet. Instead, she stood her ground, shielding her eyes as blinding yellow and violet light filled the entire area.

The rain hitting the ground was the only sound. She tried to push herself onto her knees, falling back onto her bottom with her legs tucked underneath her as she leaned her head back, gasping for air. The cold rain was invigorating on her skin as she glanced at Ray, who was sitting up on his elbows.

The next sound they heard was the clattering of metal hitting the ground.

"No… no way." Tyler choked out.

Ray gave a laugh, "It's a draw…"

She raked her fingers through her damp bangs, "Wow… I managed a draw at least…"

He fell back and just let the rain pour down on him.

"You did… awesome, Ty. I'm… really proud… of you."

"Me… too, Ray…" Tyler managed to crawl over towards him before collapsing on her side, "Kinda… went overboard… a bit… don'tcha think?"

Gold eyes glanced around at the destroyed trees and the piles of broken stone.

"Just… a little…"

Sapphire met topaz before they just started to laugh. Ray held his arms out and Tyler felt him pull her on top of his chest. His fingers brushed across her damp cheek, before brushing against the soft lotus blossom petals.

"I'm really glad we came into each others lives and fell in love like we did." he whispered.

She closed her eyes and nodded, "I'm happiest when I'm with you, Ray. I can believe in myself… it's like a part of myself has been asleep for the longest time… until you came into my life and it was awakened. I'm stronger now, and… and I'm worthy enough to stand by your side. I proved it."

Ray leaned up, kissing her softly on the lips.

"Tyler… promise me something?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't ever change."

"Why would I go and do that?" Blue eyes looked away shyly, "You wouldn't like me anymore if I did."

"Tyler, I would love you even if you were… you were… a boy! Or had one eye! I wouldn't care!" Ray blushed a moment after blurting those words out, "I… I love you… for _you_."

Tyler closed her eyes and laughed her melodic and charming laugh gently.

"Don't worry, Ray. I'll be yours for as long as you'll have me."

Tyler rolled off him, sitting up and hugging her knees as she looked up at the sky. Ray sat up beside her, mimicking her. He reached over and took her hand, lacing their fingers.

"Everyone has their own love story and everyone has their own fairytale dream they wish to come true," Tyler whispered, before slowly looking at him. "I'm just lucky enough I found both of those together… in you, Ray Kon."

She looked back up at the sky, watching the rain falling like a distant memory.

_Sometimes, if I just close my eyes and listen to the rain, I can see a faint memory in my head of a brave White Tiger holding his love, the benign yet fierce Wildcat, in his arms as they sit and just watch the rain…_

"Finding you… means I found the reason in this ludicrous and cynical world."

"Finding you means I don't have to be afraid of heartache anymore… there isn't anyone else in this world I'd want to fall in love with other than you, Tyler Hatori."

_Together, we don't have to be afraid any longer. No longer do we have to be scared to let someone in, or have that doubt that we're not good enough to be cherished and preciously loved by someone else. We pick up the broken pieces and put them back together. Our bond is more than just love and friendship… our bond is what will keep us entwined together in each others destiny until the day we die._

Her lips formed a soft smile as she lowered her head and whispered, "I wouldn't have it any other way…"

_My fairytale has found it's happily ever after, for so long as Fate keeps our threads of life entangled…_

**

* * *

**

A/N: The final chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed reading this. Reviews would be appreciated. Please keep an eye out for the sequel to this, titled "End Game", which is centered on the mysterious "Klove".

**-Eidolon Twilight Princess**

**Musical Inspiration: Until the Day I Die - Story of the Year/Running Up that Hill - Placebo**


End file.
